Harry Potter and the Ultimate Love
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter & the End of Illusions Ten years after peace and happiness for Harry and Hermione Potter a new threat strikes to send the Potters & their friends along with the European Wizarding Communities in chaos... Total HHr! COMPLETE!
1. Ch1 Hermione Potter's Birthday

_**OOOK everyone :D here is the sequel to the End of Illusions!!**_

_**It will be Angsty, Romantic, Family, Smutty, Action and Dark with surprises and further display of Harmony. The Story is taking place ten years after the End Of Illusions and almost 4 months after its epilogue. **_

**_The rating will change in THE NEXT CHAPTER!! IT WILL BE M!_**

_**Full Summary: **The Sequel of my story "Harry Potter and the End of Illusions"._

_Ten years after peace and happiness for Harry and Hermione Potter a new threat strikes to send the Potters and their friends along with the European Wizarding Communities in chaos. How "new" this threat is and what hides behind it? Who is the one who seeks desperate revenge after a decade of peace? How Harry and Hermione Potter will save their world once more with no severe losses like in the first two wars? What their Ultimate Love has to do with all the danger they're in again?_

**Sooo please read and review my work :) End of Illusions was my masterpiece but this is a new chalenge for me and I'm enjoying every single moment of writing the fic.**

**Huge thanks to my new beta Harry's My Boy's for her great help :)**

**Enjoy...**

**- CHAPTER ONE –**

_**- Hermione Potter's Birthday –**_

Harry Potter, age twenty eight was grinning madly as he made his wife's breakfast, a tradition they had had for the past ten years. Hermione's birthdays always started with Harry bringing her breakfast in the bed. Only in his boxers, Harry was sure his children wouldn't wake up till a few more good hours later. He finished Hermione's breakfast half-naked and sneaked in the backyard to cut a red rose for his beautiful wife. He made sure nobody saw the respectful Auror Potter in his black boxers with a snitch on the left side sneaking around in a garden and then moved back inside the kitchen. He slithered up the stairs with the tray of breakfast for two in his hands and entered the master bedroom in silence. He left the tray on the bedside table and climbed on the bed, he kneeled next to his wife and started nuzzling her neck softly, kissing and licking it. He hoped he and Hermione would repeat the previous night's activities since they had time while their three children were still asleep.

Hermione responded after awhile and started kissing his cheek sleepily. Harry moved further and started caressing Hermione's body the best he could as his lips kept playing on Hermione's neck. Hermione moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around her husband. She took his face in her hands and captured his lips with hers in a loving passionate kiss.

_Happy Birthday, beautiful._ Harry sent through the Bond and Hermione smiled against his lips. Their bond allowed the two to feel all the love and the memories of the previous night's activities.

_Thank you, love._ She responded through their connection, and Harry broke the kiss and winked at her as he brought the tray between them. Hermione looked at him surprised but smiled at Harry and moved closer for another kiss.

_You really shouldn't, love._ Hermione sent. Harry smiled and caressed her back with both his hands.

_Of course I should. It's our tradition and I love you. _Harry sent and Hermione smiled at him.

'I love you too, baby.' Hermione said out loud and Harry grinned and offered to feed her cereal, Hermione grinned and opened her mouth to the small spoon Harry had in front of her, she took the bite and let the spoon slip from her lips slowly with her eyes pinned on her husband. Harry looked at her with mischief in his eyes, he knew what she wanted, he wanted the same. He kept feeding her and she kept teasing him, letting small drops of milk run down her jaw. Harry tried to fight the urge to grip and shag her but not for long as he finally stopped feeding her and moved the tray aside. Hermione grinned and let herself fall on her pillows, Harry moved above her and started kissing and licking the skin of her neck. He started moving down but a loud crack was heard and then Kreacher's footsteps came running up the stairs. Harry groaned as both he and Hermione stopped their love game and sat up on the bed waiting for the elf.

Kreacher opened the door and made a bow to both his masters. 'Master Harry, Mistress Hermione, the Weasley mother has arrived.' Kreacher said and Harry and Hermione looked at each other disappointed. They had forgotten that Molly, Luna and Fleur Weasley would come to help them set up a birthday party for Hermione's special day.

'Make our guest feel comfortable, Kreacher. We'll be downstairs shortly.' Hermione said and the elf made another bow and left with a pop. Hermione smiled sympathetically at her husband and moved to stand up but Harry took her hand to hold her back. Hermione looked at him wonderingly but grinned when she saw her husband taking a velvet box out of the top drawer of his bedside table. He opened the box in front of her. There was a beautiful platinum bracelet inside and it had five charms around it: a heart, a wand, a cauldron, two intertwined H's and a cat. Hermione smiled sweetly at her husband and threw her arms around him.

'I can't believe you actually bought it,' Hermione said as this exact bracelet was one of the most expensive Hermione had seen and adored in a jewelry shop in Venice, where she and Harry had spent a glorious weekend two months before to celebrate their seventh anniversary.

'Of course I did, it's the least I could do for you, baby.' Harry said and Hermione smiled at him as a tear ran down her cheek.

'Now, now, I don't want to see my beautiful wife in tears. I can throw it away anytime if it makes you cry.' Harry joked and Hermione chuckled, wiping her tears from her eyes.

'If you want a slow, painful death, go ahead and toss it.' Hermione said jokingly as she held up her arm so Harry could put it around her wrist. It matched wonderfully and Hermione smiled as she moved her hand, making the charms jingle.

The couple moved down to the living room after a few minutes. Molly Weasley stood up and smiled at the two before she hugged Hermione tightly and wished her the best for the day. Harry followed in Molly's hug and the three sat down and talked about what the day would bring. After a while, Luna and Fleur Weasley flooed into Number 12 Grimauld Place, and they greeted the Potters as well.

'Ron will be coming by later, he is in the shop with George getting some fireworks ready for the party.' Luna said and Hermione gave a suspicious glare at Harry. He just smiled and blocked Hermione immediately with their bond as his wife mentally reached to see what the two Weasley brothers were up to.

Hermione didn't have more time to try to break through Harry's shield because their children came running down the stairs and threw themselves into their mother's arms.

'Mummy! Hoppy buwthday!' Lilly exclaimed and gave her mother a loving kiss on her cheek.

'Buwthday Mama!' James said giggling and placed a kiss on her other cheek. Both Lilly and James were holding drawings in their hands and gave them to their mom with huge grins dominating their faces. Hermione took the drawings and smiled as she looked at them. James' drawing was one of his parents hugged under a funny looking tree and a smiling sun. Hermione smiled at her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lilly's drawing was showing Hermione, Harry, herself, James, and little Jane but the fact that made Hermione surprised was that her drawing was showing her with a large round belly. Lilly giggled at her mom's quizzical gaze and spoke.

'My birthday is soon and I want another baby sister as a gift, mummy.' Lilly said and both Fleur and Molly beamed at the little one with "awwws" escaping their lips. Hermione grinned and glanced at Harry who was grinning back at his wife and children.

'That's a nice idea of a gift, honey, mummy and daddy will think about it.' Hermione said and both Lilly and James hugged their mom as she straightened her body and pulled both of her eldest children into a hug. Harry moved closer and hugged Lilly so Hermione could move back in the couch with him. The children greeted Luna, Molly and Fleur, and after a quick breakfast they all stood up and decided to start the preparations. Molly and Fleur walked (or in Fleur's case glided) into the kitchen to start cooking while Hermione and Luna were casting cleaning and decorating spells in the neat house. Harry helped Lilly and James dress and bathed little Jane when she awoke. He went downstairs with his children and let James and Lilly play in the backyard. He handed Jane to Hermione when he found her with the rest of the women in the kitchen.

'Let Molly cook, baby, you can do the rest…' Harry murmured into Hermione's ear after a small peck and he handed their seven-month-old daughter to his wife. Hermione pinched his ribs, and he frowned playfully and bit her earlobe gently.

'I'm not a bad cook anymore, Mr. Potter…' Hermione retorted and Harry nodded mockingly; he loved teasing her.

'Will you be late?' Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

'I will be back as soon as possible, I will just check if everything is fine in the office and then I will be back. Stay here with the ladies and I'll bring Ron with me.' Harry said and Hermione nodded. Harry hadn't managed to take the day off. The Aurors' Department's head William Lindon didn't allow both Hermione and Harry being away from the office for a day so Harry had to go to work, even for a while, sometimes he hoped he could be the head of the department just to have a little more time with Hermione and their children.

'OK,' Hermione said and gave him a smile and a kiss on the lips. 'If anything happens in the case, please do tell me, OK?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded and kissed her lips, lingering on her soft skin for a moment longer. He smiled at her again and left after saying his goodbyes for now to the Weasley women. He moved to his and Hermione's bedroom and got ready in a few minutes. When he made sure everything was done, he flooed to the Ministry of Magic's atrium. Many people were around and rushing in random directions. Some of them stopped him and wished the best for his wife's birthday. Harry thanked everyone politely and moved to the lifts to be faced with even more wishes for Hermione. Harry knew many people even tried to pass his and Hermione's birthdays as official holidays in the magical community, just as the second of May was already. If Harry wanted to be true to himself, he would be OK with that since he and his family could escape in small trips of a day or just stay at home and relax.

He left the lift with these thoughts soothing the fact that he was stuck walking in the Ministry corridors on September 19 and entered his and Hermione's office. There, he found many magical cards on Hermione's desk, some singing Happy Birthday, others bursting colorful confetti and still more transforming from folders to smiles who spoke with the voices of their senders, wishing her the best for the day. Harry smiled and collected all the cards and letters in his cloak's pocket, making a mental note not to forget to give them to Hermione when he got back home.

He looked at his desk and frowned as he found nothing. He hoped he would find something regarding the case he, Hermione and their team were working on for the last few months. He hoped to find something about the dark activity that had been noticed in the Balkan countries in the summer. As an experienced Auror, Harry knew that a lot of Dark Magic was in these countries for entire decades if not for centuries, and the presence of new dark activities in countries like Greece, Albania and Bulgaria worried his department greatly. At least the Aurors recognized the threat of it. As the Head of the department, Lindon acted as though everything was alright, copying the ways of Minister Anderson himself. Harry felt his blood boiling at the thought.

Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister of Magic in 1998 but the changes he started soon displeased people in and out of the ministry, and his period lasted only four years. Taking the Dementors from Azkaban, accepting races, such as the centaurs and the werewolves, as parts of the community and giving them well worthy advantages other ministries had refused to give, made few but powerful people dislike him and his methods. So when the next elections took place, Clive Anderson became Minister of Magic in spite of many people's murmurs of cheating in the election and being supported by powerful families of Europe. Kingsley Shacklebolt didn't manage to change the status of European establishment to something more creative but remained active in the Ministry, even if the position of the Head of the Aurors' Department was refused to him, he remained as an office Auror, helping the Potters with information under the desk for cases the ministry didn't want to take too far.

The Wizarding Community in Europe, and especially in Britain was tired after the Wars and wasn't ready for another one. The ways of the Ministry kept everyone in mute mode and pretending that everything was fine in a way that satisfied the people and kept them in a fake, yet fragile, bubble of security. Balls and celebrations, along with speeches by the minister, calmed the people down and made them sure of their security. Harry and Hermione many times were blamed as overreacting and overanalyzing freaks by the ministry or the Prophet -which was once again the minister's main mouthpiece. It kept claiming they were still haunted by the second War or that they wanted more fame. Harry also knew that some people in the ministry believed that he wanted to be the next minister. Harry snorted at the thought.

The Ministry was corrupt; he wasn't sure how corrupted it was, but he was certain of one thing and that made him smile. No matter what, Anderson would never kick him and Hermione from the ministry. They were still dear beloved to the Wizarding World. They weren't only heroes anymore; they were symbols. Harry knew such an action as his and Hermione's expulsion from their duties would cause great displeasure of the wizard kind around Britain and that was something Anderson didn't want. That same fact made the relations between Anderson and the Potters being in the edge for years now. Harry always hoped something great would come up and people could see the true minister and his malicious ways.

All Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the door of his office opened slowly. Harry turned around to look who it was, since the wards of the door allowed only a limited amount of people to enter for security. Harry gave a small smile as a tall man, slightly taller than Harry, entered the room and closed the door behind him. Grey eyes mixed with green, and the two men shook hands politely.

"Wishing the best for Bookie," Draco Malfoy said and smiled at Harry, who nodded and smiled back at the nickname. Hermione and Draco had forgiven each other's tortures in school time, but the nicknames remained…

'Thanks. You'll be able to wish her tonight in person, your mother-in-law and your sisters-in-law are already in my house…' Harry said and Draco smiled.

'Which sisters-in-law? They're so many…' Draco said with a smirk, referring the Weasley family's amount of members.

'The French and the Lunatic,' Harry responded, playing the game of the nicknames. Draco nodded but stopped smiling as he looked back at Harry. 'And I guess you're not here just to wish for Hermione.' Harry said and Draco this time looked around him and cast a silencing spell on the office's door.

'No, I'm not. Look, there are whispers in the Department of Mysteries about movements of objects. I can't say a lot but I feel Anderson's eyes on my back all the time, and I'm certain my colleagues keep things from me, knowing my friendship with you and Hermione, but a few of those things I have managed to learn have to do with your and Hermione's case in the Balkan countries.' Draco said. Harry frowned; he hadn't thought of the Department of Mysteries' contests complicating the Balkan Case, but he knew now that things would get worst. The last time a civilian wanted something from the Department of Mysteries had caused death and had made his life turn upside down after the revelation of the prophesy in his name.

'Can you learn more about it? Kingsley is trying to find more but Anderson himself is probably blocking the information.' Harry said, and Draco shook his head.

'The charms that bound me as an Unspeakable can kill me if I say too much, and you know it. I'm trying; I even thought of quitting but the charms will erase the things I know the moment I release my magical contact.' Draco said, and Harry nodded. The two men didn't have more time to speak as the door opened with force and Minister Anderson showed up with a fake smile on his face. Draco was with his back on the door and rolled his eyes but took a casual look and turned around.

'Potter, Malfoy…' the Minister said, and both Harry and Draco made a small bow to him. They straightened up and Harry noticed Anderson's eyes scanning him, Draco, and the office as he looked for evidence of treason.

'Minister Anderson, to what do I owe this pleasure?' Harry asked, and the Minister moved inside the office and finally looked at Harry.. He seemed to be thinking of a good enough excuse of why he had entered the office like that, interrupting Draco and Harry if not spying on them. After a few seconds the same fake smile moved back on his face.

'But of course to wish happy birthday to your wife, Potter. I know she has the day off but I wanted to wish to her so I'm sure you will pass my best wishes.' Anderson said and Harry cursed mentally for all the lies his ears were filled with that moment. Harry wore the same fake smile and thanked the Minister. Anderson looked at Draco this time with a frown on his face.

'Malfoy, your department is floors beneath this… what are you doing here?' Anderson asked and Draco gave a smile, fake as the one he was receiving from the older blonde man.

'Well, Minister, Potter's son is my and my wife's godchild, so I wanted to wish happy birthday to my friend and maid of honor in my wedding. I had forgotten she has the day off, so I guess I can go now.' Draco said, and Harry mentally smiled at the ease with Draco Malfoy could lie and slip from trouble. Anderson eyed both men for a second and then moved to the door of the office, he opened it but didn't exit before gesturing to Draco to do the same. Both Harry and Draco knew they wouldn't be able to talk anymore until the birthday party, so Draco looked at Harry with his back to the Minister.

'So, I'll see you later, Potter.' Draco said.

'Malfoy,' Harry only said back and Draco frowned and made a mocking face at the Minister's fake cough, signaling to them to be even quicker with their goodbye. When the door closed and Harry was left alone he let out a sight and looked at a photograph of him and Hermione with Lilly on Hermione's desk, taken by a random wizard during the couple's holidays in Morgana's, a Greek magical town on an island of the Aegean sea. He smiled at the thought of Hermione pregnant and Lilly's request for another baby sister and gathered all his files and documents relating to the Balkan Case. He exited his office and locked the door behind him with a strong spell. He hurried to the lifts and then went to the atrium. He rushed to the first fireplace available, and in a burst of green flames he was gone from the Ministry.

* * *

**_And that was the first chapter :)_**

**_Please tell me what you think of Harry and Hermione grown up and in love after a decade. I decided to have them married in July since it's the 7th month the year and we all know that number 7 is the most powerful in magic..._**

**_what you think of James and Lilly? i think they're really cute :)_**

**_what you think of Draco helping harry and hermione? he is an unspeakable like i had revealed in the epilogue of the Illusions. _**

**_From the next chap the true angst begins so be ready :P ;) Please tell me what you'd like to see in this new story that you haven't see in the Illusions or that you want to see again, I'm not sure how long this story will be but i need to know your ideas :)_**

**_please review my first chapter (i'm always nervous with the beginnings of my stories)_**

**_FEEDBACK IS LOVE  
_**

**_ChristinaPotter09_**


	2. Ch2 An Unexpected Turn of Events

_**Hello everyone, here is the new chapter, I didn't have many reviews but I know the start wasn't the most powerful indeed, anyway, here is the new chapter, it's much more like the End of Illusions' style with the agnst starting at the end of it :)**_

**_Thanks my beta _Harry's My Boy for her precious help :) **

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_**-CHAPTER TWO-**_

_**-An Unexpected Turn of Events-**_

Harry was back in the living room of Grimmauld Place in a burst of green flames, startling his two older children and Lily's Godfather - and Harry and Hermione's best friend - Ronald Weasley.

'Bloody Hell, I was waiting forever for you to come and pick me up from the shop in Hogsmeade…' Ron said with a smile and stood up and hugged his best friend for eighteen years. Harry smiled and patted Ron's back.

'Sorry mate, I forgot, I had to do a few things in the office… And don't swear in front of the kids, Hermione is gonna kill you.' Harry replied and Ron smiled and shrugged. The two men migrated into the kitchen where even more people were now present: Ginny with her two daughters, Nymphadora and Helladora; Fleur's children, Victoria and Edward; and Luna and Ron's children, Amelia and Arthur. Harry smiled at everyone and winked at his wife as he waited for a small line of kids running around the dining table to pass in front of him and unblock his way. He approached Hermione and kissed her lips. He then leaned further forward and planted a kiss on Jane's head and nose.

'Any news on the case?' Hermione asked, and Harry looked around.

'Later, we'll talk about it with Malfoy,' Harry muttered quietly, and Hermione looked at him with a frown of confusion on her features. _Not now with so many people around, love._ Harry went on as Hermione prepared to reply. Harry knew partly from the Bond and partly because he knew her too well after so long.

_OK, but you will tell me later…_ Hermione answered to him mentally and Harry nodded and kissed her again.

'These are for you,' Harry said as he remembered the cards from their office. 'I found them on your desk,' Harry grinned, and he gave her the cards. Hermione smiled and took a card which burst confetti when she opened it, making Jane squeal in surprise and then start giggling madly as the colorful confetti fell around her. Harry smiled as his little girl tried to grip the confetti in the air but stopped as another card transformed from a common folder to a huge smile, wishing the best for Hermione with a feminine voice, Jane seemed hypnotized and then squealed again as another card started playing music. Harry could watch his little Jane forever.

'You have the best wishes from Anderson,' Harry murmured to Hermione and she snorted derisively.

'Honestly!'

After a few hours, everything was ready for the party. Molly, Fleur, Luna, Ron and the Potters had done great work on decorating and cooking for the celebration. Harry and Hermione moved to their bedroom to change as the Weasleys left for awhile to change as well and to bring Hermione's gifts.

Harry changed into black dress robes and waited for Hermione who was changing in the bathroom, he hadn't seen what she had bought for her birthday and his jaw dropped when he saw her. Hermione was wearing beautiful light blue dress robes which were hugging her slim body perfectly. Her curves were beautifully displayed by the cloth and Harry could only smile and gulp at the sight, trying not to lose control just yet with so many people coming in their house at any minute. Hermione grinned and moved close to her beauty products so she could put some make-up on and winked at Harry as he approached her.

_Like what you see, baby?_ Hermione asked silently and Harry hugged her from behind, showing her just how much he liked what he saw by pressing his abdomen against hers.

_You have no idea…_ Harry sent and grinned, she winked at him again through the mirror they were both standing in front of.

_I think I do, baby, I think I do…_ Hermione sent but they had no more time to play with each other as Lilly entered their bedroom with two pair of dress robes, one in light pink and the other in purple. The toddler looked greatly irritated, and Harry walked closer to his daughter smiling.

'I don't know what to wear, daddy,' Lilly sighed and looked at her clothes. 'The purple?' she asked, lifting her purple dress robes slightly, showing no interest. 'Or the pink?' she asked, lifting her pink dress robes with a huge smile. Harry knew the pink ones were her favorites.

'The pink, sweetie. Definitely the pink ones.' Harry smiled and Lilly beamed at her dad and tossed her purple clothes on her parents' bed. Harry grinned at his child as he helped her change as Hermione was finishing her make-up. James was still wandering around in his pajamas so Harry helped him in casual jeans and a shirt with the Gryffindor lion on the front.

The family went down the stairs of their house when the first sounds of apparition could be heard from the living room, signaling the first arrivals for the party. Music was playing, and soon people started arriving for the party one immediately after the other. Hermione and Harry were the ones to open the door to their friends and greet them. Soon all the Weasleys, the Malfoys, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville Longbottom with his wife Hannah Abbot, Andromeda Tonks with the eleven year old Teddy Lupin, Hermione's parents (who had arrived the muggle way), Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Aurors from Harry and Hermione's team were all celebrating Hermione's special day.

The little ones were running around the living room and dining room, playing with their friends and the adults, dancing to the rhythm of the music and eating tons of the candies and goodies Molly had made. Hermione accepted to dance with all her friends starting with Teddy Lupin who asked her first. Harry beamed at his Godson and handed him his wife after making the little one to promise that he would bring her back to Harry. Ron moved close to Harry and the two men watched Hermione dancing with the little boy to a fast song.

'Happy, aren't you?' Ron asked as they both kept studying the dance floor.

'Very,' Harry answered and Ron smiled and looked at him.

'Luna told me what Lillian asked as a gift for her birthday from you and Hermione.' Ron said with a grin and Harry looked at him with the same grin on his face.

'We'll see. When Hermione gave birth to Jane, you asked me to wait so you could have another little one with Luna, so I think I will be waiting for you to have three kids like we do…' Harry explained, remembering the talk the two men had a few hours after Jane's arrival several months back. Ron looked at Harry with his grin growing ever larger on his features.

'Well, you won't have to wait for long.' Ron replied, and Harry looked at his best friend surprised, Ron nodded and the two men hugged each other in a manly way. 'Luna's three months along. She hadn't realized it till a week back when she passed out in the Quibbler office and Xenophilius had to take her to St. Mungo's. We're expecting a girl.' Ron clarified as the two men broke the hug and looked at each other.

'That's great, mate, congratulations.' Harry said beaming; Luna walked up to Harry and Ron the same moment Teddy and Hermione came over as well. Luna confirmed the news and Hermione squealed in happiness and hugged her friends tightly.

'Auntie Luna and Uncle Ron are going to have another baby?!' Teddy yelled, surprised and excited, and every conversation died down for a second. When both Luna and Ron nodded their heads everyone rushed close to them at once to greet and hug them. Hermione smiled at Harry and he winked back at her.

'They've stolen the show on my birthday.' Hermione laughed lightly and Harry hugged her tightly around the waist and kissed her neck.

'You can always give me a private show later…' He muttered and Hermione smiled and winked at him the same moment Lilly came closer to ask them something.

From there the party was even more cheerful with everyone dancing, eating, drinking, and laughing, wishing the best for Hermione and Luna's baby girl. After cutting the cake and everyone singing "Happy Birthday" to Hermione, everyone ate around the dinner table, which for that night was magically enlarged. Harry and Hermione were at the head of the table and Draco made sure to sit close to the couple. Harry, Hermione, and Draco avoided the others' conversations so they could talk about the case in the Balkan countries.

'The only thing I know is about problems occurring in the Section with the Prophesies and the room of Time.' Draco murmured almost indistinctly and both Harry and Hermione listened to him carefully, their trained Aurors' minds racing and their Bond opening so they could hear each other's thoughts, guesses, and conclusions. Apart from Dumbledore and McGonagall, no one else knew about their Bond, which had become powerful throughout the years. The Bond of the Ultimate Love had saved both Harry's and Hermione's lives numerous times, and it was their choice not to talk about it with anyone to avoid difficulties. It was their secret weapon, and they never talked about it with anyone.

'So you believe that there is a chance someone trying to take a new Prophesy.' Harry said. 'I mean, we know so little of them. I don't understand what could be so important for someone in the Balkan Countries to try to take something so important from a British Ministry except if they are-'

'British people themselves,' Hermione finished her husband's words and Draco nodded.

'Exactly, and that's a very good conclusion for you both. Some of them who have started the dark activity in those countries are either British or care about some British person's prophesy…' Draco said. Ginny was talking next to him with Fleur and reached for his hand which was on the table. Draco took Ginny's hand and kissed it lightly as he kept talking with Harry and Hermione at the same moment Ginny didn't stop talking with Fleur.

'That's a very good start indeed. At least we know that our Departments may cooperate to solve the problem.' Harry replied quietly and felt Hermione's doubt through the Bond and saw Draco's dubious gaze.

'I don't think so. As long as Anderson is the Minister, Lindon is your department's head, and Austen is my department's head, nothing is going to happen. They won't even listen to anything about a possible conspiracy against our Department of Mysteries, and even if they do, they will automatically refer the case to those countries' ministries to make everyone believe that nobody has to be afraid.' Draco said angrily, and Harry was already feeling suffocated by the truth the blonde man was conveying. Hermione sensed his worry and frustration and started massaging his back and neck.

'If we have a break in at the Department of Mysteries, people will finally see the truth.' Hermione said supportively.

'Well, if they go so far as to take prophesies from England's Ministry of Magic then I'm afraid we'll be already too late.' Harry said and Hermione nodded. They were still in the dark, and Draco's concern about objects like prophesies being involved made things even more convoluted.

'Hey Harry, Hermione, what do you think of Spain's national team? I think they're really good this time.' Ron interrupted loudly from some seats away from the Potters and Malfoys. Draco rolled his eyes at the disruption, and Ron glared at him. Even after all those years the two men were tense and easily irritated by each other.

_You answer. I didn't even know that Spain has a national team in Quidditch!_ Hermione's voice filled Harry's mind and he chuckled, making some of the people who waited for his answer to look at him quizzically.

'I think they're powerful enough to threaten England and Ireland.' Harry replied, and from there everyone started talking about Quidditch, to many of the women's disdain and disappointment.

After a few hours of talking and returning to the living room for more dance and chat, everyone migrated to the backyard of Grimmauld, where George had set the fireworks up. Everyone was delighted to see the colorful fireworks above their heads, and Harry was happy George hadn't taken it too far with many magical fireworks. It would be too risky to do such a thing in Muggle London, but the fireworks were great no matter what. Hermione was holding Jane, who was looking at the sky practically hypnotized. James, Lilly, and the rest of the little ones were squealing happily and clapping their hands in excitement as the fireworks brightened the sky above the house.

When the fireworks were done, everyone started leaving after wishing the best for Hermione once again. First left Ron with Luna and their kids, since Luna was already tired and then one by one all the families left for their houses with the Grangers left last to have just a little more time with their daughter, Harry, and their grandchildren.

When the Grangers were gone too, Harry and Hermione helped their children to their beds after little showers and brushing their teeth as their grandparents always reminded them. When the children were finally in their rooms and Jane was safely asleep in her crib in the room close to Harry and Hermione's, the couple crept slowly to their bedroom, the way interspersed with kisses and quiet moans.

Harry and Hermione were already in a tight embrace when they made it to their bed, and Harry broke the kiss and the hug to lock and silence the room with spells. He grinned at Hermione and started kissing her jaw and her neck, making her moan his name once again. 'You smell heavenly,' Harry muttered as he kept his head close to her neck, biting on her pulse point, making Hermione moan louder through the pleasure and the pain.

'Tsar Peter… Kings and Queens…' Hermione managed to moan the words as Harry bit her skin again. He lifted his head slightly so he could look at her.

'You think we should give Lilly the gift she asked for?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him with a grin on her face.

'So you want a fourth one?' Hermione stated and Harry grinned at her and kissed her lips again.

'Why not? We have enough love to cherish them all, don't we? We are the definition of love after all.' Harry said, and Hermione giggled and squealed as Harry's hand grazed lightly against her skin on her sides. 'I'd be more than blessed if you wanted to give me another child, love.' Harry said much more seriously and Hermione looked at him and smiled sweetly as her hand rested on his cheek and her thumb caressed his skin softly.

'I'd be more than blessed if you would give me another child, Harry. I love you.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her again, even more passionately this time, all their worries and stress gone for the moment.

_It's a deal then._ Harry sent through the Bond and felt Hermione's joy as they both started struggling with each other's clothes. With a sigh of frustration, Hermione took Harry's wand and cast a charm twice. In a heartbeat their clothes were gone and they both gasped at the contact of their bare bodies against each other.

Harry started kissing Hermione's neck again, moving downwards, kissing and kneading her breasts, making her gasp, moan, and whimper in need. He felt powerful, powerful in the way only Hermione could make him feel. He moved even lower on her body, kissing her skin on her belly, hoping the power of their love would give them a child once again. He kissed a tinny cleft James's pregnancy had left on her lower belly. Harry loved her body. Her breasts were fuller and firmer than when the two started being together because of the continual practice in the Aurors' program they were in for the last few years. Her middle section was a little wider but Hermione had made it to be slim as she always was after three kids, and her body in her almost thirty years of life was more sexy than ever. Just the thought of Hermione spread on their bed like that moment could make Harry hard in instants.

'Harry, please…' Hermione moaned and Harry could only stop her torture by moving his head between her legs and starting a new one, he spread her folds gently with his fingers, finding and kissing her clit, making sure he added the right pressure to coax another moan from his wife and then started his magic by playing with her body like he knew after a decade of lovemaking with her.

Hermione couldn't stop moaning and by feeling her body shaking against him and feeling the waves of ecstasy through their bond, Harry knew when to speed up the pace of his tongue and fingers to let her off the edge of ecstasy and release. Hermione's body ached and her spine made a perfect bow as she climaxed against Harry's hand and lips. Harry could feel the pleasure. They always let their bond open when it was to experience each other's joy and that brought him even closer to his own climax but he held it back.

He didn't wait for Hermione to recover and she gasped loudly when he buried himself inside her, making her fight even more for her breath when he captured her lips with his, making her taste herself on him and send her close to the edge once again. Their encounter didn't last long as between love words, love thoughts, moans and whimpers they both lost their composure and climaxed at the same time, their bond making them feel each other's climax at the same time with their own.

They both collapsed after that, Harry on Hermione. Both of them were fighting to fill their lungs with oxygen. Harry's head was resting against Hermione's left breast, listening to her rapid heartbeat and she had only the strength to caress his hair. Their bond was quiet of any thought, only the feelings of love and serenity were filling their connection. Harry could feel Hermione's difficulty of breathing with him over her so he moved and slipped out of her, making her gasp and shake for a moment, he winked at her and she grinned as she waited for him to lay on his side so she could do the same. They were face to face and Hermione moved as close as possible. She draped her leg over Harry's waist and he hugged her tightly with his arm around her own waist, letting his hand caress her long leg and her sides.

'I love you,' Hermione said quietly as she could feel the exhaustion of the day finally hitting her, she could feel Harry was as tired as she was through their connection.

'I love you too, 'Mione,' Harry said and moved his head slightly as to kiss her nose lightly, making her smile.

'I'm never tired of telling you. Sometimes I think I need to express it to you. Sometimes I feel like I will burst from this feeling.' Hermione said and Harry smile and nuzzled his nose against hers, making her smile even more and respond with the movement of her head. Harry kissed Hermione's lips once and let the warm breath and the smell of sugar and wine along with the sense of her body milk fill his nostrils, he loved everything on her.

'We were here, in this same room when I had told you I could change and show you my love more. I still remember you telling me I shouldn't change because you had fallen for me and no one else. Not the gentleman, not the hero-'

'Not the sweetheart,' Hermione finished his words and he smiled.

'Sometimes I think that I'll wake up and you won't be there, and sometimes I think that I will wake up and find you gone like so many people left me during the war.' Harry said and Hermione frowned a bit and placed her hand against his cheek.

'The day I'm away from you, will be the day I die.' Hermione replied softly and Harry placed his own hand above hers and caressed the back of her hand.

'Likewise,' Harry said as softly as she had spoken her words and kissed her nose again, making both of them smile. A tap-tap was heard from their bedroom's large window, and they both sighed, guessing it would be something from the Ministry. Harry groaned quietly and felt Hermione's stiffness as he moved away from her.

A sudden wave of worry filled his mind and heart as he saw Pig, Ron's by now full-grown owl, tapping the window of the bedroom. He opened the window, and the owl flew inside the bedroom. Hermione stood up and put her nightgown on with a frown as she recognized the owl in a heartbeat. Harry took the letter Pig had around his leg and unfolded the piece of parchment. He immediately recognized Ron's rushed handwriting.

_They attacked my house. _

_The Dark Mark was raised after the attack. We didn't see who did it. _

_All of us are in St. Mungo's. Luna isn't well. Please come as soon as possible._

_Ron _

Harry was feeling his heart rising in his throat. _The Dark Mark, after so many years. __Luna not being fine in her condition!_

Hermione's hands were covering her mouth as Harry had let her hear his thoughts and his mental reading of the small parchment. Both were thinking of Ron, Luna and her unborn child, and the chaos that was waiting for them the next day in the Ministry.

* * *

**_Soooo that was it, I know you want to kill me, for Luna, for the Dark Mark and what that means... What you think of Harry and Hermione as a couple after a decade? I like to explore their bond even more :) what about little Lilly? I think she is a princess hehe_**

**_and what about the Balkan case and of course the Dark Mark and Luna and Ron's attack ?? Your opinion in reviews is the only reason for me to keep up :)_**

**_I've chosen the Balkan countries because I live in Greece, a Balkan country and I know the history of magic in my this land so it's easier for me to use it for the plot of the story :)_**

**_FeedBack is love :)_**

**_Christina_**


	3. Ch3 The Return of the Dark Mark

_**OOOK everyone, you are really, truly, honestly right to be mad for the delay but I had a problem with my beta who won't be able to help me from now on as she is really busy with school and stuff so i needed a new beta and yay i found her. My new beta is Marla1, not only a good reviwer of my stories and great friend but also one of the best betas i ever had. **_

**_Soo to the story, this is finally the new chapter, it's a bit sad and you may get angry wtih me, i won't blame you... Read carefully because there hints for the future of the story... and of course REVIEW!!_**

**_Huge thanks my greta new beta and friend Marla1 for her A W E S O M E job on the chapie and the record time she made it. _**

**_Enjoy... aaaand Review please._**

**_CHAPTER THREE-_**

_**The return of the Dark Mark-**_

Harry and Hermione didn't have allot of time, in the scant minutes they had they had to bring her sleepy mother to Grimmauld to watch over the kids and they needed to get ready to leave themselves. Two letters from the ministry and Kingsley had arrived asking them to go to St. Mango's where Lindon, Kinsley and Anderson himself were. Both Harry and Hermione knew that if the Minister himself was there, all the journalists would be there too, waiting for Anderson to cover everything up and send them home with excuses as for teenagers liking to cause trouble to people. Harry knew it was more than that.

When Hermione and Harry were ready in their black leather uniforms and Jane was fully awake the couple left the house via apparition. They appeared outside out of the muggle entrance of the hospital. They moved inside, hoping all the journalists will be waiting close to the new floos but they were unlucky as a crowd of photographers and reporters ran close when they saw the Potters arrive, a storm of questions and flashes made the couple even more anxious. Harry and Hermione tried to move through them with Harry in front making way through the crowd of reporters. Even though they were used to all these idiots waiting for them like they would wait for some celebrity at a premiere, they were still frustrated. They were Aurors for heaven's sake…

When the couple finally made it to the floor of magical injures, both Lindon and Anderson approached them, ready to give them instructions on what to say to the journalists, about Ron talking to the Aurors about what happened and if the Potters should stay there at all, but Harry and Hermione paid no attention to them they just moved closer to the Weasleys and the Malfoys.

The entire family was waiting, with only Luna missing. Molly was holding little Amelia in her hands and little Arthur was in Bill's arms. Everyone seemed worried and sad but Harry's heart ached at the sight of Ron sitting on a chair with his face hidden in his hands. Both Harry and Hermione moved close to him and kneeled in front of him, the entire family looked hopeful at them since Ron had not spoken since they arrived.

'Ron?' Hermione asked softly as both she and Harry placed one hand on Ron's shoulders gently.

Ron raised his head to look at his friends and both of them felt their bond full of pain and worry as they looked into their best friend's red eyes and pale face. Both of them couldn't remember him more stricken than now.

'She lost her,' Ron said with a broken voice, 'Luna miscarried, someone stunned her and she hit against a wall' Ron added and Hermione covered her mouth with her free hand, Harry closed his eyes tightly trying to process the news about Luna, his dreamingly smiling friend, the mother of his best friend's children, His friend. 'I was in the kitchen and the kids were asleep, Lun' was in the living room, listening to the Wireless. People apparated inside my house, they broke the wards and stunned her first.' Ron added both Harry and Hermione listened to him carefully. 'I heard the noise and moved to the living room. I saw them moving up the stairs to get my kids and Luna on the floor, already bleeding and I lost it. I started casting spells, I sent my Patronus to the Burrow since it's close to the house, they answered my spells but when the family arrived they disappeared. One of them made the Dark Mark before he or she left.' Ron said in a monotonous tone.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other, not knowing what to say to Ron. Harry could only imagine the terror his best friend must had felt in the idea of seeing enemies inside the house, hitting a pregnant Hermione and trying to hit Lillian, James and little Jane. Hermione was having the same thoughts and suppressed a sob; she moved closer to Ron and hugged him tightly. Ron answered the hug and closed his eyes as pain pierced his heart.

_Stay with him, love. I'll talk to the jerks. _Harry sent through the Bond and felt his wife's agreement. Harry stood up again and moved close to the Minister and his office Head but Draco gripped his arm to stop him. Harry looked at him.

'They'll lie to you. I was at Ron's house after the attack and saw the Dark Mark, Harry, it was… exactly like before. No insane bugger with the hope of causing trouble could have made it that bloody accurate and detailed…' Harry felt his stomach tightening in worry. He simply nodded and felt Hermione's worry at Draco's words.

He tried to remain cool as he approached the two older men. They started off by telling him that some teen team was probably causing the whole problem. The men informed Harry about more than twenty cases of erasing muggle's memories of the Dark Mark from the village close to the Burrow and Ron and Luna's house. They also informed him what the ministry was going to say to the journalists, hinting to him to follow the Ministry's line. Harry only nodded knowing that the _Quibbler _wouldn't let things down so easily after their chief been attacked.

After a few minutes, Lindon left to find the journalists and talk to them. A healer moved out of a door and first Ron then everyone moved close to her, wanting answers. The woman in the green robes smiled kindly at the people around her and addressed to Ron when she spoke.

'Mrs. Weasley is physically fine, she asks for you. She will be able to conceive in the future.' The Healer said and Ron nodded, not too happy about the comfort the healer tried to give him.

'Can I see her, please?' Ron asked and the healer nodded. Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. They simply nodded as the three of them moved inside the room behind the healer.

Ron was first then Harry followed with Hermione by his side. The trio wore brave smiles when Luna looked at them from her bed. She seemed fine, Harry thought, same blonde hair, same person, but her eyes. The dreamy hint that made her large blue eyes sparkle was gone, that dreamy feeling was gone, she looked… less Luna in Harry's opinion. Her gaze wasn't dreamy and questioning as usual, it was empty and looked so tired. Ron moved closer and sat on the mattress next to her, he leaned above her and kissed her lips softly; he smiled at her sadly trying to comfort her as best he could. Luna gave him a weak smile.

Harry had had an awful feeling from the moment he saw Ron's small letter. He was already exhausted from the day that had passed. He should be in his bed, wrapped in Hermione's arms, not in the hospital with his best friends having lost a child.

Hermione took Harry's hand and squeezed it, mentally conversing. It was a mistake of them to come inside with Ron, the couple needed to grieve alone right now. Harry nodded as he heard her thoughts and the Potters moved back to the corridor.

The Weasleys and the Malfoys were all quiet except Molly, who was crying in Arthur's arms. Ginny was hugged by her husband who was caressing her very long fire-red hair between them while little Amelia slept.

There was only one chair free so Harry sat down and Hermione sat on his lap and hugged him. They didn't know what to do to help their friends but they would never leave Ron alone in a time like this. So they sat there and waited in the silenced corridor.

Anderson was a few feet away, talking with Ministry people and motioned for Harry and Hermione to come closer but the Potters pretended not to see him. He would probably start pushing them to talk to Luna and Ron about the attack and that was the last thing their blond friend needed.

They spent several minutes there, none talking, everyone sighing and sniffling about what had happened to Luna. The silence was broken when Thomas Emerson, one of Harry and Hermione's team's Auror showed up. As he was running down the corridor, he passed by Anderson without a second glance and moved as fast as he could to Harry and Hermione. Anderson seemed irritated and followed; Harry and Hermione stood up and looked at their friend and colleague as he tried to catch his breath. Harry placed a hand on the man's shoulder as Thomas started talking.

'Harry, Hermione, there was another attack,' he started and everyone tensed up and focused on him. Harry was sure what was following wasn't good at all. 'A team of hooded people attacked your parents' house, Hermione.' Thomas said and Harry felt his stomach dropping and panic filling his heart.

He felt the terror Hermione was feeling as she gasped and Harry moved close to his wife who stood unmoving, staring at Thomas with wide eyes. Harry placed an arm around his wife, making sure Hermione wouldn't collapse and turned to Thomas.

'Jane is at my house, what happened- to my father-in-law?' Harry asked and felt Hermione being terrified at what Thomas was about to say.

'They attacked the house and him, he was sleeping but they injured him with a couple of spells and… the Cruciatus Curse. He is fine and in a muggle hospital the neighbors took him to.' Thomas said and everyone let out a breath of relief. Hermione closed her eyes for some moments, trying to calm herself; Harry rubbed her back holding her close to him.

'There is something more,' Thomas continued, everyone looked at him. 'The Dark Mark reappeared, though different this time, a two-headed snake was coming out of the skull's mouth.' Thomas said and everyone looked at each other, puzzled.

Hermione was the first to snap out of her thoughts as she took Harry's hand, starting a small plan of what they should do, through their bond. Anderson spoke and interrupted their mental conversation.

'Since Mr. Granger is fine, and the Dark Mark is obviously a fake one. The idiot who made it, wanted to cause problems, didn't even cast the charm right and the snake became two-headed. Potters, you don't need to go there. Atkinson's team can take the case, you—stay with your friends.' Anderson said but Hermione was already moving with Thomas and Harry away from the Minister. The minister looked outraged at the lack of attention from the three Aurors who were moving closer to the apparition point.

'That "idiot" used and Unforgivable on my father…' Hermione pointed out as she moved 'Which hospital is my father in, Thomas?' Hermione asked quickly.

'In London Bridge Hospital,' the Auror answered, both Harry and Hermione thanked him with small smiles.

Hermione turned to Harry, 'Please go to my father and use healing spells on him. Then take him from there and bring him home.'

'Are you sure you don't want me with you when you'll talk to Jane?' Harry asked softly and Hermione shook her head.

'No, love, I'll go and talk to her and it'll be better if you show up right after with Dad by your side.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. Harry turned on Thomas.

'Please take the team and made sure the neighborhood forgets the attack, many Muggles must have seen what happened and even more must still be watching the Mark.' He said, Thomas nodded and apparated away.

'Potter, Granger, I demand you to stay here!' Anderson barked right behind them as they moved on the apparition point after Thomas. Hermione was ready to turn on the Minister but Harry was faster. He moved close to the older man quickly who took a couple of steps back.

'Listen to me, and listen to me VERY carefully.' Harry said, pointing his finger at the older man, knowing he was crossing lines he hadn't crossed in years. 'My family has been attacked and I won't let this unnoticed. You can try hide behind all this shit but don't even think of trying to stop me or my wife.' Harry glared at the speechless man.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione who nodded shortly and apparated away. Harry moved in the apparition point once more and with a loud crack he was gone.

The next moment he appeared in the back side of the London Bridge Hospital, he moved quickly looking around with suspicion. He then moved inside the hospital. He inquired where Edward Granger's room was and was soon outside of his room. Some wizards from his team were already there with some muggles. Harry remembered the Granger's neighbors from barbeques they had invited the Grangers and the Potters to.

Harry smiled at the muggles and moved inside the room. He smiled, relieved when he saw Hermione's father sitting on a bed, looking fine but tired, with only a few big bruises and a couple of scratches.

Edward looked at Harry and smiled relieved, 'I was a very lucky man, wasn't I?'

Harry nodded his head, 'Yes you were, can you remember anything from the attack?' Harry asked.

Edward shook his head, 'Only a hooded man inside my bedroom, hitting with me a flash of light, then a lot of pain, I mean a lot of pain.' Edward said and for a moment his face darkened, Harry knew very well that pain well since he had felt it from Voldemort's wand. Edward continued, 'Is the house fine? Did you tell Jane?'

Harry took his wand out of his pocket, happy that Edward was alone in the hospital room, 'Hermione is talking with Jane, I'm gonna cast a few healing spells on you so we can leave from here. My team will get everything done with the hospital and the neighbors. But we have to hurry; Hermione and I have to see what happened with the house.' Harry said and Edward nodded. After a few spells, Harry side along apparated with Edward to Grimmauld place.

'I love magic,' Edward said smiling as the two men apparated in the hall of Grimmauld.

Both men were startled as Jane stormed into the hall, followed by a relieved and smiling Hermione. Jane pulled her husband in bone a crushing hug, making him frown and smile as his wife pressed against his tormented body. Jane's bushy hair hid him for a few minutes.

_Thank you, love. _Hermione sent to Harry as she hugged him. The night was already long and nowhere close to ending.

_Anything for you, Hermione. _Harry sent back and hugged her tightly. _We have to go to your parents' house. _He added and felt her sigh. _I can go alone if you want…_

_No, I want to come with you. _Hermione said through the Bond and Harry nodded and turned at the Grangers.

'We will see what's going on. You two should stay here; we'll send Aurors to your office as well.' Harry said and Hermione nodded at Harry's advice.

The Grangers nodded, knowing from experience how dangerous things can get for muggles involved in magical problems. The Potters apparated together to Hermione's house.

Their skins glowed an eerie green light as they apparated into the muggle neighborhood Hermione grew up in. The couple looked above their heads and both of their stomachs dropped as they faced Voldemort's old symbol of his followers' crimes. This time it seemed even creepier with the two-headed snake slipping out of the mouth of the skull and looking threatening at the people beneath it. Harry didn't expect to feel so bad seeing the Mark again, it was filling him with bad memories that he hoped he had healed after a decade. He was mistaken.

The Grangers' house seemed fine with the exception of a few broken windows. Hermione first moved closer with Harry following her, towards the large crowd outside of the house.

Harry could feel strong spells banding the area. He noticed a few people from his team and Thomas Emerson moved close to him and spoke tiredly.

'It's crazy, half the city of muggles can see it so we banded the area with spells similar to those which are bounding the Quidditch stadiums. We took the authority ourselves since we cast more than two hundred oblivious charms on muggles and many more with people calling the muggle police and asking for help.' Thomas said, Harry and Hermione nodded, brown and emerald eyes unpinned from the huge skull.

'The house is fine except a few damages inside. We expected to find it burnt but they didn't have the time since the muggle police were called for a burglary in a store nearby. They heard the noise from the house and came immediately. They had time to make the Mark nonetheless.' Thomas said.

'I expected to find my parents' house destroyed too,' Hermione murmured. Harry could feel her relief and worry at the same time. She was relieved for the house and her father's life but was worried for the future. He knew they couldn't let the Grangers return, the attack in Ron and Luna's house with the attack in the Granger's house couldn't be a coincidence.

The war and the years after showed him that bad things didn't happen in his life out of coincidence, something was going on here, something connecting him with all these problems. He had thought the Balkan Case was the worst thing could happen but he was obviously wrong.

Thomas talked about sending half the team of Aurors in the Grangers' office but Anderson apparated in front of the Granger home and started barking orders at Potters' team to abandon the place and other Aurors would take care of this problem. He yelled about the trouble they would be in if they didn't.

Harry didn't listen to Anderson, he looked at Hermione's scared face and then back at the Dark Mark. The people that made it had not hesitated to use the Cruciatus on a muggle that reminded Harry of only one team of people. These were people who used to play with Unforgivable Curses on Muggles for entrainment.

Harry knew that the New Dark Mark was the signal of a new period of fear and darkness for the Wizarding Community.

* * *

**_Soooo that was the new chapie, what you think of it guys? I really need your opinion so i can know what you want me to change or what you want me to make... you want the story to be more romantic? more dark? with more action? what? tell me i'm open to your opinion_**

**_what u think of the new dark mark? please tell me your thoughts :)_**

**_thanks for reading_**

**_now it's time for you to review :)_**

**_Christina_**


	4. Ch4 Dark and Difficult Times Lie Ahead

_**OOOOK everyone, here is the new chapter, thank you all for the reviews, I'm happy you like the story so much, I just hope i'd have more reviews but anyway. No reviewsno storiesno authors no fannon...**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, I know the story is dark already with little fluf but you need to be patient :) **_

_**Check my profile page to find the SECOND HARMONIAN SOUNDTRACK of mine**_

_**HUGE thanks to my great beta and friend Marla1 for her SUPER help with the chapie :)**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

**_-CHAPTER FOUR –_**

_**-Dark and Difficult Times Lie Ahead – **_

_'HERMIONE!' Harry yelled._

_Harry fell to his knees beside her, as Neville crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk with his wand held up in front of him. The panic that was quickly rising inside his head was preventing him from thinking properly. He had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, and yet he did not dare properly look at her. _

'_Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead...' Harry panicked in his mind._

_As Harry finally looked at Hermione he realized that she looked at least ten years older when her body lying unconscious on the ground. Neville wasn't close and Harry felt his heart stop when he moved her. Moving her revealed a huge pool of blood beneath her. He realized that a hooded figure was close to him with a wand in his hand._

His eyes opened and Harry could still hear his screams, sweat was dripping down his face and his t-shirt clung to him. His arms were swaying violently and he gasped when he saw Hermione next to him. She was on her knees trying to calm him down and touch him with her hands. He stopped fighting her immediately and let their bond open, allowing Hermione to enter his thoughts.

'It's OK, Harry, it was a dream, it's OK.' Hermione said breathlessly next to him and finally hugged him. Harry, still out of breath wrapped his arms around her and helped her straddle his lap. Hermione's arms wrapped around his large chest and the couple sat there in silence, only Harry's ragged breath and Hermione's comforting whispers could be heard.

Harry let his hands move to Hermione's thighs touching his wife's body. Hermione kissed his sweaty neck and allowed her hands to move beneath his soaked t-shirt. Harry kissed Hermione's jaw but pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. His hands moved on the sides of her face and he pulled her closer to him for a kiss. Hermione obeyed to his call and soon their lips were locked, their bond letting Hermione feel Harry's relief.

'I'm fine, love, it was only a dream.' Hermione murmured when the kiss was over, knowing why he was upset as he had projected his nightmare through their bond in her mind. Harry sighed and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

'I thought I lost you, I thought, that was the end,' Harry whispered and could feel Hermione's need to help him, but both knew that her being there with him was all he needed.

'Nothing happened to me, Harry. I'm fine, here with you, with our kids to the rooms next ours. We're all here with you.' Hermione said, looking deep in his eyes and soul.

'For now,' Harry said and saw Hermione's hurt on her face.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Hermione asked and pulled a bit away, not letting his hands on her face. Harry panicked at the thoughts in her mind and tried to explain what he meant.

'Mione, I didn't mean you'd abandon me…' Harry said and Hermione looked at him and sensed the truth in his voice.

'Then what you meant Harry?' she asked, he felt irritated with his wife and best friend, she could just check the answer in his mind but he knew she wanted him to admit his problem so they could work on it together.

'I'm just worried that you and the kids will be in danger, look what happened in an afternoon…' Harry finally said and Hermione moved closer again, taking his hands and placing them around her waist. He took the opportunity to hug her tightly. He was never good with words but Hermione was the only one to make him talk about his problems. 'I mean, Luna lost the baby, your parents' house was attacked, thank Morgana your mother was here and your father survived only with the Cruciatus cast on him once, if you can call this a success. And we have the Dark Mark perfectly made above Ron's house and a new Mark above your parents' house… Could things be worse?' Harry asked with Hermione still in his arms. To his surprise he felt her nodding.

'Yes, love, they could be much worse, they could have been worse with me celebrating my birthday without you and the kids because you could have died in the War, or you could mourn over my birthday because the dead could be me… We have allot to do in a few hours in the ministry, we crossed lines we hadn't dare to touch with Anderson, we'll face problems with Lindon, the _Prophet_ will use us as their perfect expiatory victim once again. We'll have to keep my parents here for a long time as their house is too dangerous for the in-laws of Harry Potter the Great and his wife the Bright Witch and we're still the parents of three hyper children. But yes, things could be so much worse as a decade before, one of us could have fallen in the battle, and now nothing could be existed.' Hermione said slowly and Harry sighed at the truth of her words. He kissed her cheek lovingly and felt his pulse slowing and his body relaxing.

'It must feel great to be always right.' Harry said and Hermione chuckled and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

'Oh it's simply wonderful,' Hermione answered and the couple chuckled and then kissed tenderly.

And Hermione was right indeed, when the Potters set toe in the ministry early the next morning, the place was already in chaos. People from magazines, like the _Daily_ _Prophet_, _Quibbler_ and other papers, were trying to learn more and more about the case of the two Dark Marks that had been witnessed by more than two hundred muggle and magical people the previous hours. The Potters made way through the crowd to their office, whether Harry wanted to admit it or not; he was happy with all these people wanting to know more. The _Prophet _and a couple more papers might be under the minister's power but papers like the _Quibbler _wouldn't just quiet down, not after what happened to Luna.

When Harry and Hermione finally made it to their office; they sighed in relief without the pining eyes and cameras on them. This relief didn't last long as the door of the office opened to reveal Anderson in a background of flashes and screamed questions. The Minister shut the door sharply and looked at the Potters in silence for a second. He moved further into the office, both Harry and Hermione were irritated having to see Anderson at the start of the day, and even more so by having him scolding them as a teacher would do to bad students.

'The last hours,' Anderson started and Harry curled his hands into fists to keep himself in control. 'You didn't obey to my direct orders, you sent your team to three different places without the permission of Mr. Lindon or mine. You sent wizards in London Bridge Hospital and the Grangers' properties with no further explanations to someone.' Anderson went on and Harry could feel Hermione's temper rising by the second. 'And you spoke to _me_ in front of people like I'm no one.' He said and Harry didn't want to tell the older man how much of a nothing he believed Anderson was…

'You're off all of your cases until I decide you deserve to come back in action.' Anderson said and Harry could fee his ears thudding from his blood's pressure.

'You can't take us off our cases like that, people will be outraged.' Hermione said before Harry could do something.

'Actually, Mrs. Potter, I can, other teams will take care of your cases, you're out, I have the perfect reasons, after the last night's actions of disobedience, to believe that you need time out of the Ministry to clean your heads and to find your priorities again.' Anderson ended his small speech with a huge smug smile on his face.

'You want to keep us off the cases that involve our own family.' Harry said through clenched teeth.

'I want you to understand that your big surname won't make you any different than the rest of the Aurors.' Anderson said, showing to Harry how grateful he really was for the defeat of Voldemort a decade ago.

'Letting us know that fact has been your target number one goal since the day you became the Minister and-' Harry snapped.

'The talk is over, Mr. Potter.' Anderson cut Harry's words. 'Both of you leave the office immediately and you'll be informed when I have made my decision for your return.' He said and looked at the couple with a happy and very smug smile.

'You mean when you'll have everything covered up with rats like Colin taking over the case!' Harry retorted with anger in his voice, he wanted to tear this old scum into pieces, some hours ago he had gave Anderson the best reason for taking off both him and Hermione.

'Have a good day and a great break, Potters.' Anderson said with a malicious smile and left the office with another sharp thud of the door.

Harry grunted and sat on his chair heavily, slamming his hands on his desktop and hiding his face in his palms.

_This is all my fault! I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. _Harry sent through the Bond and felt Hermione's anger for their dismissal. After a second or two he felt Hermione's hands gripping his arms and making him straighten up on his chair, she sat on his lap and hugged him, wrapping her arms around him.

_I was ready to spoke to him in the same way, baby, you were just faster than me last night. _Hermione sent and Harry wrapped his own arms around her and guided her head close to the crook of his neck. _Not being able to be in this office never stopped us from doing what we wanted… _She went on and Harry felt a small smile coming on his lips.

_We'll have to take everything that Kingsley found for us, talk to Draco and see what we can do with all these people out there. We should talk to the Quibbler's journalists; they deserve to know what happened to Luna. _Harry sent through the bond and felt his wife nodding at his words.

'Harry…' Hermione started and Harry nodded his head, feeling her worry for something.

'I don't think the Burrow and the Shell Cottage are safe for the Weasleys.' Hermione started and Harry closed his eyes knowing she was right. 'Nor are George's and Ron's houses.' she finished and Harry nodded his head and kissed her lightly on the temple. 'Our house was totally safe in the War and nothing happened to it apart from me helping the Death Eaters inside when we apparated after the "visit" here…' Hermione said and Harry nodded again.

'You think we're at war?' he asked simply and felt Hermione stiffing.

'I don't know, Harry, honestly I don't. Two Dark Marks, an innocent child gone already, my father alive from luck but still hit by the Cruciatus, all these things around the two of us. If we had only the attack at Ron's, I'd think that someone decided to hit two war heroes, but now, I think whoever did this knows that Ron and my parents are the closest people to you and me respectively. If all this wasn't enough, Anderson took us off not only from the Balkan case but out of the ministry as well.' Hermione said slowly and Harry could feel his stomach tightening at the truth her words were hiding and he wanted to keep away from his mind.

'Bloody Hell,' Harry murmured and Hermione hugged him tighter and kissed his neck. The couple stood like that for a few moments, they knew they had to hurry. They packed everything up, making sure to not leave any evidence Kingsley found for them behind and apparated in Grimmauld Place. There, Jane and Edward were playing with their grandchildren on the large couch. Harry felt his stomach dropping at the mental image of Jane and Edward dead last night and what should Harry do with a devastated Hermione. He didn't want his wife to feel how is not to have parents …

'We're back,' Hermione announced and kneeled as Lilly ran close to her; abandoning her siblings and grandparents for her mother. Hermione scooped Lillian in her arms and kissed her daughter's cheek lovingly, making sure a mark of lip gloss was left behind, Lilly giggled and kissed her mom on the lips to steal more lip gloss for her own lips.

'Why so early?' Jane asked but Hermione shook her head, showing her mother that wasn't the perfect time to talk about it. Jane and Edward looked at each other and nodded to the younger couple. Harry and Hermione sat close to the Grangers and Harry took little Jane from her grandmother's hands. James was in Edward's hug and remained there as his grandfather was tickling the little boy with no mercy.

'We want you to stay here for a period of time.' Hermione started and both Jane and Edward looked at each other knowingly. 'I know this is difficult for you, you have your life and job but it's really important for your safety to stay here for – a period of time.' Hermione said before one of her parents could interrupt her. Harry nodded his head in agreement with his wife's words.

'We knew you'd ask something like that.' Jane started and smiled at her daughter and son-in-law.

'And we are aware of you knowing better about your world, your enemies and the times of crisis so we won't object your request, Hermione. If you think we'll be in danger on our own then we'd be glad to stay here with you and the little ones.' Edward finished for his wife and Hermione sighed in relief, Harry smiled reassuringly to his in-laws knowing anyone else in their shoes would be accusing their magical nature and Harry for all the problems that occurred during the years.

'Thank you, mom, dad.' Hermione said and took her father's hand in hers. Edward smiled and kissed her hand lovingly. 'I think Harry, me and the kids won't be the only ones that will stay here for awhile.' Hermione said quietly and both her parents looked at her puzzled.

'We'll ask from the Weasleys to come and stay here for us for awhile, till we see what's on with this new threat…' Harry said for Hermione and the Grangers looked at the Potters in shock.

'They're more than fifteen people.' Jane pointed out and both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

'They're actually twenty one with the Malfoys, we'll also call Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, Harry's Godson, do you remember him and his grandmother?' Hermione asked and both Grangers nodded their heads in the same state of shock.

'We'll enlarge rooms like the library, the office and the guest rooms for everyone with magic. I'm sure the little ones will be happy to sleep in Lilly and James's rooms with them.' Harry said and Lilly squealed in happiness at the idea of her friends sleeping in her bedroom, having girls of her age to play with her dolls. 'We'll make space for the rest, we did it back at the War, and we'll do it again.' Harry said with a small ache at the thought of all this being a preparation for the upcoming days…

After the talk with the Grangers, Harry and Hermione contacted everyone via owls and the floo network, making sure that all the Weasleys, the Malfoys and Andromeda with Teddy would be there in the afternoon. After a few hours, one by one, everyone arrived in the Grimmauld Place along with their children. The little ones had fun in the living room while the adults gathered in the dining room. Harry and Hermione were at the head of the long table and everyone sat around the furniture, wanting to know what was so important for everyone to be there.

'Thank you all for coming,' Harry said and Hermione nodded with a smile. Everyone nodded and a chorus of words of greeting followed. 'First of all, Hermione and I wanted to inform you that Anderson dismissed us from all the cases we were involved with and has decided to keep us away from the ministry.' Harry started with anger in his voice making everyone start murmuring, groaning and slamming their hands on the tabletop.

'This fact,' Hermione went on, 'along with the double attack,' She went on with a glance full of pain at Luna. 'leads both Harry and I to believe that there is danger ahead of all of us. We were all part of the war and if these enemies can hit both wizards and muggles in neighborhoods full of people, they're not afraid of anything.' Hermione went on and everyone nodded, Harry could see Draco being nervous and having his eyes stuck in his. Harry only nodded to the blond man, reassuring him they'd talk later.

'That's why we want you all, to come and stay here for a period of time,' Harry said and everyone looked at each other, knowing which the right decision is. 'Hermione's parents will stay here as well,' Harry went on and turned to Andromeda. 'Andromeda, we want you and Teddy to stay here too, we're afraid things could be dangerous for you too.' Harry said and the older woman nodded her head.

'We just don't want more victims,' Hermione said and Ron hugged Luna in instinct. 'Grimmauld had been the perfect place for the Order's headquarters and both Harry and I believe that it's the safer place for all of us now. We're all wizards and via magic we can make the place larger.' Hermione finished and everyone nodded except Draco who stood up and looked at the Potters.

'We shouldn't just hide like rats, I'm still in the ministry and I can try to provide information. I don't accept my family and me running and hiding.' Draco said stubbornly, everyone looked at Ginny as they knew they couldn't get anywhere with Draco Malfoy's thick head.

Harry expected something like that from the pureblood wizard. Things were fine for the last decade between the two men, for everyone's sake, Draco proved to be a good family man and a loyal person. But Harry also knew that Draco would never accept living under the same roof with Harry, he didn't want to owe to anyone. Harry and Hermione Potter were the last ones Draco Malfoy wanted to rely on. Ginny stood up and took her husband's hand in hers, their figures matching like fire and ice would do with their blond and fire-red hair close to each other…

'I'm a Quidditch player and Draco is an Unspeakable, we have two children and our house is well guarded. I don't believe someone would dare touch us.' Ginny said and her brothers groaned as Ginny always saw logic only in her husband's words.

'Excuse us now but we have to take the girls home.' Draco said and started for the door of the dinning room, taking Ginny by the hand; she smiled a last time at her family and friends and followed her husband out of the room. Harry rested his arms against the table as he saw the Malfoys moving out of the room, he didn't like them being away from the rest, he felt like the chain was incomplete. Hermione reached for him mentally and soothed his worry with her emotions of love and comfort warming his heart.

'So, it would be great if you could start moving in here tonight, if possible.' Hermione said to break the silence and everyone nodded and stood up, people started apparating to their houses and back, bring things, while others excited the room to start enlarging the house with charms and spells. Soon everyone was around the house, making furniture from thin air, enlarging the rooms, making sure the children will be comfortable and sorting the little ones in the bedrooms being based on the children's age and friendships. They wanted to make sure the kids would be as quiet as possible.

It was late but Harry was in the library with Hermione, enlarging the place. Ron and Luna were putting a few double beds and screens between them to give privacy to the ones sleeping there. Harry was helping Hermione with one of the newly made screens when screams and panic filled voices were heard downstairs.

Harry and Hermione, followed by Luna and Ron, quickly moved out of the library with their wands at the ready. They ran downstairs into the living room to find Molly, Fleur, Bill and Andromeda trying to calm a screaming and out of control bleeding Ginny. The redhead was screaming and jerking herself in panic, trying to get away from everyone. Harry and Hermione rushed close to her and with Bill and Fleur's help stopped her from fighting.

Ginny's face was bleeding from some wounds in her scalp and she was out of breath. Her clothes were torn and her skin was extremely pale. She was gasping for breath, her lips had a large scratch and large bruises were already forming on her arms, making her skin look even paler. Hermione gripped the younger woman by the shoulders and Ginny collapsed. Harry and Bill helped Hermione to put her on the floor. It seemed that moving her to a sofa would have been impossible in her state, Ginny still couldn't utter words.

'Ginny, please, tell me what happened.' Hermione said slowly and Ginny looked at her in horror.

Harry had never seen Ginny like this and he knew something awful had happened to her, his stomach dropped at the realization of Draco or her children were not with her.

'They attacked -- the house,' Ginny gasped and Molly and Fleur covered their mouths with their hands, Hermione kept her hands on her friend's shoulders, wanting to know more. 'They—they hit the girls, they—hit me—and took—Draco. There was the- Dark- Mark—again!' Ginny said still gasping, a hard sob shook her and her throat closed for a second leaving her with no air in her lugs as she tried to breath another sob let loose.

Ginny collapsed in Hermione's arms, crying as hard as anyone had ever seen her until she passed out, leaving the living room in dead silence. Hermione hugged her friend, forgetting all the awkward moments the two women had since Hermione and Harry's seventh year. Bill and Ron moved her to one of the newly made beds.

Harry could feel terror filling his heart at the thought of who would be next in the series of attacks around him and Hermione…

* * *

**_OK I know you want to kill me for another clif end but you know how much i love them :) I think Draco would never accept to live in the Potters', do you agree with me?_**

**_What you think of everyone moving in Grimmauld Place again? I think it was vital for their safety. What u think hapened to Draco?? What you think of Harry and Hermione being out of their cases because of Anderson??_**

**_Please review and share your opinion, sugestions and ideas with me :)_**

**_thanks for reading_**

**_please review_**

**_Christina_**


	5. Ch5 Difficult Decitions

_**Hello everyone, i'm sorry for the great delay but my life is so crazy right now, school started, I took a new cat, his name is Caspian and I have to be careful because he's teasing Lucius all the time. School has crazy rhythms and I'm just so freaking busy. I don't have many reviews in this story but if I have more reviews I promise i will update way sooner.**_

_**Thanks my great beta and friend, Marla1 for her wonderful help.**_

_**I will soon post a shot of Narnia Prince Caspian about Susan and Caspian X.**_

_**Without further addo...**_

_**Enjoy...**_

-CHAPTER FIVE-

_**-DIFFICULT DECITIONS-**_

When Ginny was finally settled on the sofa, still unconscious, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill and Arthur apparated to Malfoy manor. The sight before their eyes left them speechless, the walls were stained with black marks of spells and most of the furniture was destroyed. The green glow of the Dark Mark was visible even from the inside of the house, symbolizing the attack. Harry and Hermione with the rest started searching inside the house trying to find where Nymphadora and Helladora were, Arthur was the one who found the little girls in their bedroom on the floor, unconscious. Even though there was no blood around them the walls of the room held marks of spells, so the small team knew the girls were cursed. Ron and Arthur took the girls in St. Mungos'. Harry's mind was racing with all the worries and fears for the situation, he could see the same worries and fears in his wife and firneds' faces.

This was the first time Harry and Hermione had the chance to be the first on a crime scene of these new enemies. Their trained Auror minds, along with their personal experiences, helped them to figure what spells had hit the walls and the energy they left in the building. When this enemy hit the Grangers' house the Potters hadn't made it inside to investigate, as Anderson showed up just in the right time. But now, they were where they should be.

Harry could feel Hermione's worry through their Bond and he knew she could feel his own. He didn't want to admit it at first, it was too much to accept but now, with all this evidence… When he and Hermione started their Auror training they learned a lot about criminal's techniques and a large part of their training was Death Eaters' techniques as they were some of the most evil in the magical history of crime. Now Harry was feeling like he was stuck in one of his Auror training books with techniques of attacks from people like Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch.

He knew, with great discomfort, that some Death Eaters were never caught and some other not even recognized or listed in the Ministry's records. He wished all these years that a moment like this would never come. He was very mistaken when he dared to believe that a decade could go by with no problems from his past.

'We should call the Ministry and leave from here, Bill should stay behind and pretend that he came by to visit and found about the attack. In the current time Anderson could even blame the two of us for all this.' Hermione said softly in Harry's ear and he nodded even if he didn't have the mental power to argue or to show his agreement more.

Bill nodded his head and looked around sighting. Harry was sure Bill, Ron and all the Weasleys were feeling the same pain they felt when Fred died the moment Ginny entered Grimmauld as she did… He was sure they all felt the same terror at the though of the girls dead.

'You should tell them that you called Arthur and Ron to take the girls, we'll apparate there and pretend that we had just heard of what happened, we'll stop anyone who'd want to talk to the girls and we'll take them in Grimmauld as soon as possible.' Hermione went on and Bill nodded again, the Potters apparated away and in a few minutes they were standing in the reception of the magical hospital.

They moved without talking to anyone to the floor for magical injures, they found Ron and Arthur and were informed that the girls were out of danger for now. They had had the Cruciatus cast on them and a few broken bones which were already healed.

Harry could feel his blood boiling to the point of bursting out of his veins at the thought of someone casting the Cruciatus on little girls, he had felt that darn spell when he was a teenager and he could only imagine how much of a shock and terror would be for little girls who hadn't even set their toe in Hogwarts yet. He could feel the same terror and anger from Hermione and that made him feel even worse at the thought of the Cruciatus cast on their children. He felt his heart freezing at a mental image of a screaming Lilly on the floor beneath a hooded figure with a wand pointing at her. Hermione snapped her head to his direction.

'Don't even think about it!' she said angrily, even if her voice was hinting terror and worry. Arthur and Ron looked at the couple in wonder.

'Sorry,' Harry could only say and tried to calm her by taking her in his hug, Hermione went willingly and they embraced for a few moments. A healer came out of the room the girls were kept in and Harry and Hermione broke their hug and moved close along with Arthur and Ron. The healer was a brunette woman with short hair and a kind smile; her glasses were completing a calm and friendly face.

Her tag on her chest had the name Maria Jacob; she smiled at the four as she spoke, 'The girls are fine now, still sleeping under potions, they'll need some strength potions for the rest of the month as they're so young to be hit with such strong spells.' The healer said calmly and the four people breathed in relief.

'But having two little girls hit with the Cruciatus, an Unforgivable and being the daughters of an Unspeakable… You understand that you have to testify here and in the Ministry of how you found the girls and most important who did this.' Healer Jacob said and Harry was the one who spoke first, the news of his and Hermione's retirement weren't public yet so he could use it on their advantage to take the girls in Grimmauld as soon as possible.

'Listen, Healer Jacob, the girls were attacked in their own house and everyone is trying to find out what happened. My wife and I aren't in the case but we're the Godparents of Elladora's, Mr. Arthur Weasley here, has the right to take the girls home as he is one of their guardians along with us and their parents. Please just let it be and the Auror department of the ministry will inform you. The girls are victims of attack and the only thing they need now is their mother's hug.' Harry said with his "official" Auror voice and the Healer simply nodded, satisfied with the answer.

'I will get the papers for the girls ready and I will be waiting for the Auror Department to inform the hospital on the case, you can take the girls in a matter of minutes.' The healer finally said and everyone nodded, playing the game of the cool and calmed ones.

When the four adults returned home with the girls sleeping in Hermione and Arthur's arms, Grimmauld was silent by the children who were already asleep upstairs. Ginny was now conscious and she was pacing up and down in the kitchen where the rest of the people were waiting. Fleur was the only one missing but she was probably with the sleeping kids, making sure everything was fine.

When Ginny saw the four with her daughters in their hands she ran close to them and hugged both her unconscious daughters franticly, trying to confirm in her mind that her children were safe. Harry could see the tears in her eyes and down her cheeks. Draco wasn't found in the house and that meant only one thing, he was kidnapped by Merlin knows who… and Ginny was without him and her children had been attacked.

Hours later, the news had been spread around the Wizarding world along with photos of the new dark mark above the Malfoy manor. People knew about Draco's kidnapping and the attack, the _Prophet_ and the Ministry had tried to reach Ginny for more news but Arthur took the control and answered the owls by informing everyone that his daughter and granddaughters were fine and in good hands for the time being. Harry knew people from the ministry would soon search even more as they'd need to learn more about the case.

Harry was with Lilly in the bedroom she was sharing with the daughters of the rest of his friends. Everyone else was downstairs having dinner but Lilly wanted to stay in bed as she was feeling a bit ill. Harry decided to stay with her as he needed to escape from the madness around him. Lilly was eating a toast Hermione had made for her earlier and was watching her dad with her big, bright, emerald eyes.

Harry was gazing out of the window, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if his own house was attacked and Hermione was kidnapped. He didn't want to think of it, not even to consider such a thing. He sighed heavily as he remembered the anniversary trip to Venice he had shared with Hermione some weeks ago, how peaceful he had felt those days and how happy he was at the feeling of security. Now all those positive and soothing feelings were gone and only fear and worry were the two feelings running through his heart.

He wished he could go to the ministry and find more on the case; he wished he hadn't talked like that to Anderson. He wished he hadn't given him the perfect opportunity to kick both him and Hermione from the ministry and their duties. He knew that if he set toe in the ministry right now Anderson would make Harry feel guilty for all the attacks and the problems; Anderson was capable of anything right now.

Harry felt Lilly's intense gaze and turned and looked at his child, she might had his green eyes but her look was as intense as her mother's. Lilly had finished her toast and reached with her smaller arms for him. Harry opened his and she moved in his hug.

'What is it pumpkin?' Harry asked quietly and Lilly snuggled more in his arms. "Don't you feel better after mummy's super toast?' Harry asked and felt his child smiling against his neck, Harry had once told Lilly about her mom's awful cooking when they were younger, thank Morgana, Hermione had became a great cook for the family.

'Everyone stays here because there are bad men threatening us daddy?' Lilly asked calmly and Harry didn't feel surprise by his daughter's question. She was happy with all her friends at home but she could understand when things weren't good for all of them.

'Yes, baby, some really bad men are causing problems,' Harry said and moved Lilly so he could look at her in the eyes. 'But I promise you pumpkin, I won't let anyone to touch you, Jamie, your little sister or mummy. I didn't do it back during the war with your mum and I won't do it now with all of you. Same stands for your mom, she'll protect all of us as she did before with me.' Harry added when emerald eyes of the daughter mixed with emerald eyes of the father. Lilly smiled at her dad and kissed his cheek.

'I'm not afraid for me, but for Dora and Nymphy, and Jamie, he's too young to understand what happens and he got really scared when he saw auntie Ginny screamin.' Lilly said with her small voice and Harry sighed but smiled at his child.

'That's why they have you close to them, you're as bright as your mom, Lillian and both your mummy and I are sure that you'll take care of your cousins and siblings. You know how much we love all of you, don't you sweetheart?' Harry asked and Lilly smiled nodding and hugged her dad tightly.

Father and daughter broke their hug when screams were heard from downstairs. Harry's heart dropped as he could easily recognize Ginny's screams and Hermione's raised voice of panic along with loud talking and some thuds. Harry stood up and placed Lilly back on the mattress.

'Stay here, pumpkin.' Harry said seriously and Lilly nodded with fear in her eyes, she grabbed and hugged her fluffy teddy-bear close to her chest. Harry moved out of the room and down the stairs in a rush. He found most of the adults in the living room; the children's voices were heard from the kitchen along with Molly's voice. Ginny was on her knees, crying as Hermione, Ron and the rest were trying to calm her down. In front of Ginny's knees there was an envelope coated in blood. Harry's heart ached when he noticed a cut finger close to the envelope with a ring close to the cut point. Harry remembered that ring the day Draco and Ginny got married in a small ceremony at the Burrow; a similar ring was around Ginny's finger. Ginny was half crying half screaming as Hermione and Ron made huge effort to help her to her feet.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other for an endless second, communicating without their Bond or voices. They both knew things were getting worse. When they finally put Ginny on a sofa and gave her a quick calming potion Harry looked at the piece of Draco's hand on the floor and noticed a piece of parchment beneath it, he took it even if it was dripping blood and he read the small line of words in a very delicate handwriting.

_This time his finger, next time his head._

Harry took the piece of parchment in his pocket and nodded to Hermione; she followed him along with Ron. The trio left the living room and moved in the hall, the same hall they had painted with Luna a decade before when they first learned about Draco and Ginny.

'We have to call Narcissa.' Harry said and both Hermione and Ron nodded. 'She must have learned about Draco's kidnapping and now it's time for her to see Ginny, the girls and being somewhere safe.' Harry started to go on but caught Hermione's complicated gaze. 'What is it 'Mione?'

Harry asked and Hermione sighed and spoke, 'I'll speak openly,' she started and both Harry and Ron nodded their heads. 'I'm afraid all this is Death Eaters' work, I know none of us want to accept it, to believe it but I think this is the truth. I don't know who might be behind it but if I'm right I know their reasons.' Hermione said and at the end of her sentence she looked at Harry with the same intense look their daughter had inherited, making him feel even more fear rising inside him for his family. 'Narcissa was a Death Eater once. She probably can help us find out even more things, she was in the inner circles of Voldemort's, after all.' Hermione went on and Harry nodded. Hermione was right, if there was someone who had nothing to lose and knew everything about the Death Eaters that person was Narcissa Black.

Hours after the owl was sent and the wards of the house were magically manipulated, so they could accept her apparating signature, Narcissa Black entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place She startled everyone as she stepped away from the small cloud of black fog of her apparition. She was a lean, tall woman with long blonde hair and her eyes sparkled when she noticed her sister close to Harry and Hermione but her general appearance was betraying her, she felt terror and agony for her only son.

She moved close to the Potters and shook her firm hand with the house-holders. When she was invited to, she sat on a chair nearby and exchanged some brief words with Andromeda. She smiled kindly at Teddy and hugged her two granddaughters, tightly, when they ran up to see their grandmother. Ginny was upstairs, sleeping, under a stronger calming potion. When Andromeda took the kids to the kitchen, Narcissa turned to Harry and Hermione with a serious expression on her face.

'Show me both the letter and the… finger.' She said and her voice trembled at the last word. Harry did as he was told and accioed the envelope. Narcissa didn't hesitate because of the dried blood on the paper and opened the envelope. She first took the finger in her hands, Harry observed the Death Eater's nature still inside the blonde woman at the normality of her movements with a cut, human limb. Narcissa looked carefully at both the ring and finger and after a deep breath and some silent tears which ran down her cheek nodded and looked at Harry and Hermione.

'It's Draco's,' she said and Harry nodded at the confirmation of Ginny's earlier words, or rather screams and cries. Narcissa's calmed response changed rapidly when she read the small line on the blooded piece of parchment however. Her eyes widened and she stood up throwing the chair behind her with force. Harry and Hermione shot up and tried to calm her as she started trembling and screaming that it wasn't possible that such things were happening and cursing anyone who thought that he would be kidding with things as those.

'Please, Mrs. Black, calm down,' Hermione tried to calm her down but Narcissa's shock prevented her to do such thing.

'This is not possible! This is not possible; this must be a joke, a sick, fucking joke!' Narcissa kept shouting, Molly and then Andromeda entered the kitchen as she heard her sister's screams and moved close but when Narcissa set her eyes on Molly her delirium increased causing magical power to blow inside the kitchen. Andromeda moved close to her sister alarmed and gripped both her shoulders as Narcissa tried to yank herself away.

'Narcissa, calm down, darn it, calm down… sister, please!' Andromeda said loudly, trying to be heard over Narcissa's voice and made it to calm the younger Black sister only the moment the word "sister" let her mouth. A sob escaped Narcissa's lips and she threw herself on her sister's arms.

'You haven't seen the letter, have you, Meda?' Narcissa cried on her sister's shoulder and Andromeda shook her head but extended her arm behind her sister's back so Hermione could give her the piece of parchment. Indeed, Andromeda hadn't touched the envelope with her nephew's finger nor had she red the letter; she knew what it was saying by the others.

However, when her eyes traveled along the small line of words, she paled and her eyes widen as much as Narcissa's done had before. She first looked at her sister and then at Molly.

'This is impossible.' She whispered and her eyes filled with tears. Harry was loosing his patience with all this delirium of Narcissa's and now Andromeda's reaction. He knew Narcissa would got upset at the sight of her son's finger and he was surprised to see her so calm but he never expected to see such a reaction from the letter. It was threatening indeed but the sight of Draco's finger should have coaxed this respond from his mother.

'What is it Andromeda? What's with the letter?' Hermione asked; feeling the same nervousness as Harry did. Andromeda's fuzzy gaze turned on the Potters.

'She killed her, it's not normal!' Narcissa cried in Andromeda's shoulder and pointed to Molly's direction before the middle Black sister spoke.

'The handwriting… this is Bella's handwriting…' Andromeda spoke out loud and both Harry and Hermione felt the blood freeze in their veins.

* * *

**_I know, you want to kill me, slowly, painfully but I promise you some answers will be given in the next chapies, of course the only thing i want from you is to review my job :) _**

**_Sooo what u think of the chapie? only my beta knows some things of the next chapies and i want to know what you'd like to see, i'm waiiiiiiitiiiiinng_**

**_feedback is love :)_**

**_Christina_**


	6. Ch6 To Stand Against the Darkness

_OOOK everyone, here is a new update, i promised a faster update and here it is in less than three weeks lol, sorry for taking so long but daily life is just crazy with two cats, school, friends, homework and blah blah blah so many more things. _

_Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter, I'm happy you like the story so far : )_

_Here is the new chapter, it's a bit shorter than the others but something very important is in it so I WANT TO SEE EVERYONE'S REVIEWS AND OPINIONS ON IT, I had more reviews in the previous chap so I made the new chap faster_

_Huge thanks to the best and faster beta of all time, Marla1 for her g r e a t help with the story, thanks hun. _

_Sooooo with no further addo, _

_enjoy..._

_**-CHAPTER SIX –**_

_**-To stand against the Darkness– **_

Harry and Hermione stood frozen in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Narcissa and Andromeda still embraced, the youngest Black sister was crying uncontrollably. Molly was also frozen in place a few feet away. Harry and Hermione's bond was empty with only thoughts and feelings of confusion, terror, worry and disbelief flooding it.

'This is not possible, Bellatrix is dead.' Hermione whispered mostly to herself than to anyone else in the kitchen. Harry knew this was the logical belief, Bellatrix was dead, he had seen Molly with his own eyes killing the Death Eater after she had tried to kill Ginny. How was she supposed to be alive and able to write a threatening message sent along Draco's finger to them?

Bellatrix Lestrange had done terrible things to all of them. She had killed Sirius, taking from Harry the closest friend of his father and his own Godfather. She had tormented Hermione to the point of unconsciousness; she had killed Nymphadora and tried to kill Ginny, and all these were crimes of her in the second War. If she was indeed alive; she had Draco in her hands and had started chopping him into pieces already.

Harry felt like exploding, fury was surging in his veins and he could feel his blood boiling. Since the day in the Department of Mysteries and Sirius' death, Harry had hoped to be the one to kill the crazy murderer and when he saw her dying by Molly's wand he believed they had finally gotten rid of her. He was apparently wrong and that made him furious, he fought to keep his wandless under control for the sake of everyone in the kitchen and the entire house.

'Andromeda, are you sure? I killed her with my own wand. Arthur informed me of her burial in your family's mausoleum.' Molly said and Andromeda looked at the redhead woman.

'Both Narcissa and I know our sister's handwriting, Molly; we learnt to write with magical ways by our grandmother Irma Crabbe and our uncle Orion. They taught us to write magically so it's impossible for someone to copy our handwriting; we can't even copy each other's handwritings.' Andromeda said flatly and Harry sighed in frustration.

'Impossible… this handwriting means that this cursed bitch is still alive!' Harry finally spoke way louder than he intended to do, causing the four women in the kitchen to jump.

He turned and looked at Hermione, he felt his heart beating harder at the memory of her screams, he still needed a lot of time to try and forget her voice breaking at the pain of the Cruciatus. Now the memories and the nightmares of both of them about that night were returning full force to him.

He immediately hugged Hermione on instinct with one arm; even if they were both physically stiff. How was it possible? Bellatrix being alive? He still remembered the days after the defeat of Voldemort. He never asked what happened with the bodies of the fallen enemies, he believed they were taken care of from their families and the Ministry of Magic. He never asked to see the place the Death Eaters and their Master were buried, he didn't need to make sure they were gone, he just knew they had died, or hadn't they?

'We shouldn't tell anyone yet, Ginny is still very fragile to listen to this news after seeing Draco's finger in the envelope, and the rest are very upset at this. We should wait till the morning.' Molly said and everyone nodded in agreement. The redhead was the first to leave the room, leaving the Black sisters and the Potters behind.

'I'll take her upstairs.' Andromeda said and started moving with Narcissa still in her hug. Harry looked at the two younger Black sisters and wondered how was possible that three totally different women had been born from the same womb? How Andromeda could be so good and pure when her sisters had been murderers and criminals? How Narcissa could change so rapidly while Bellatrix died for her beliefs, whether they were right or not?

Hermione started for the exit of the room so Harry followed her, he felt numb and so much more tired than before he entered the kitchen of his house. Grimmauld was a different place now. A house with a different decoration and a happy family inside but at that moment there were many people inside it trying to cope with all the troubles they had faced. Grimmauld reminded him the dark days of the second War, the desperation Sirius was feeling when Dumbledore wasn't allowing him to go out and how the dead elves' heads were hanging by the stairs, signaling purebloods' believes and "superiority".

Harry suddenly felt his chest heavy and his eyes watering, he didn't want to cry in front of his friends who were telling him and Hermione goodnight as they passed through them, oblivious of what was going on with Bellatrix, the couple moved to the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom. When Hermione finally closed the door behind them and hugged him tightly, he let out a shaky breath and felt his tears running down his face and disappearing on Hermione's shoulder.

The Bond of the couple was full of their true emotions, thoughts and memories. Even if they didn't want to, they were projecting the memories of their nightmares to each other, nightmares of Hermione being tortured in the Malfoy manor, nightmares of Harry's with Bellatrix killing Hermione and their children, nightmares they had as traumas from the war were now possible scenarios for their lives. The wounds they had been fighting to heal for the last eleven years were now opening and bleeding one by one once again.

Harry had promised to Lilly he wouldn't allow anyone to touch her, her siblings or her mummy. He wanted to keep his word but how could he do it now with everything crumbling around him? Some months before everything was fine with him and Hermione had made plans for another child and a nice trip in Alps for the Christmas.

They say when men make dreams the Gods are laughing at them. Maybe they're right, maybe having plans and dreaming of what you want dares the Gods and your luck. But life with no dreams and hopes is a desperate life and Harry had enough of it as a child and teenager.

He didn't remember when they made it to their bed, when he laid atop Hermione and when their clothes were gone in a fast dance of kisses, caresses and gestures of passion. They needed comfort and a way to suppress their pain in the only way they knew that could satisfy each other's needs. Harry's blurry mind snapped in reality as he remembered something really important when his eyes fell on Hermione's front. He took his wand and looked at his wife whom her eyes were already full of tears, as his own were he was sure.

_It's for the best, Mione. _He sent through the bond as he didn't trust his voice and she only nodded as more tears fell from her eyes. He took a deep breath and concentrated as he tapped the tip of his wand on Hermione's lower belly; restoring the contraceptive charm they had broken a few weeks back. Hermione took a deep breath and looked away with a desperate expression. Harry knew that face, he had seen that expression many times on her features, he had seen it the days he was in the Tri Wizard, he had seen the same face the night of Dumbledore's death, he had seen the same face when he was laying in front of Voldemort's feet as she was screaming in fury and pain before the start of the battle in Hogwarts, eleven years ago.

Harry leaned and kissed Hermione on the lips and she returned the kiss with eager and love. They needed each other more than ever now, physically and mentally. They were the ones who had been through the most, not Dumbledore, not even Ron had been through the problems the two of them had, Harry and Hermione had spent most of the time in that cold tent. Only the two of them had been through fire and made it. Both of them believed their second worst enemy after Voldemort himself was gone but they were wrong, somehow, she had made it, somehow she was back in their lives. Harry started some scenarios in his mind, some scenarios he should have thought about, years ago. He should have thought things wouldn't be that easy. He should have thought people like her would have find ways of surviving, she and Crouch Jnr. were His best Death Eater, after all.

'Don't blame yourself my love, please,' Hermione whispered as she broke a kiss between them and he could only nod and concentrate on her and their lovemaking again.

After a long time later, Harry and Hermione laid on their backs beside each other, not talking, looking at the ceiling thinking of everything that had happened the last weeks. Harry wasn't sure what they should do to face the new threat but he found only one solution, if they were alone, they'd break, if they banded together, they had more of a chance.

All those thoughts were blocked from Hermione's mind, she had enough filling her mind anyway. He looked at her from where he laid on the bed and couldn't stop the tiny smile that formed on his lips. Maybe his idea could work after all.

'Mione,' Harry said softly and she looked at him, her face calmed and contained for the moment.

'Hmmm' she sounded and Harry turned on his side, his head resting on his hand, he traced his fingertip up and down the valley between her breasts moving further down on her stomach. He tried to pick his words carefully.

'I was thinking that we should all get together to stand against… Bellatrix.' Harry said and felt his heart aching at the sound of his voice admitting that the threat of Bellatrix Lestrange was once again in their lives.

'Hmhmm,' Hermione only sounded again and Harry knew she'd have problem accepting his proposal.

'We know how it works, and what kind of spells of trust we have to use to secure ourselves.' Harry started with things that could make her sure of the security provided on his idea. 'I was thinking of… telling everyone to reunite the Order of the Phoenix once again.' Harry said and held his breath at her reaction. If she was against it, he wouldn't accept to keep up with the idea, Hermione was part of him and if she couldn't accept the Order, he'd try to think of something else. Hermione looked at him with her calm eyes, their bond opened from her side first and Harry could feel tons of thoughts running through her mind. After awhile Hermione spoke calmly.

'You think things are so bad, huh?' It was a simple question that could take only a word as an answer but he felt each word of it beating through his heart. He knew the way her voice sounded, she desperately needed to hear that things weren't as bad as they seemed, she needed to hear that the ministry would help and that the aurors and the forces of the British ministries would stand together to help each other, but Harry didn't lie to Hermione in the years of their friendship and then marriage, he wouldn't start doing such a thing now.

'I'm afraid, yes, honey, we need to stand united, like before.' Harry said and Hermione only nodded and closed her mouth, as she tried not to cry by the way her face frowned. Harry leaned and kissed her lips lightly.

'We'll make it through, we defeated Voldemort, and we can defeat his pet as well.' Harry said slowly and Hermione turned her head and returned the peck on the lips, she nodded her head and took a deep breath, putting herself together once again.

'You're right,' Hermione answered with her voice more clean and firm. 'We'll make it; I'll support you proposing the reuniting of the Order. We should have you as the head of it, Harry. You were a great leader of Dumbledore's Army, you'll be great again.' Hermione said and Harry smiled at her, she was back to her on-program self and he liked it, it made him feel more sure.

'There are older people in this house who know more things than me.' Harry said and Hermione snorted and smiled at him.

'But YOU defeated him, only you saved us all.' Hermione said firmly.

'I had help…' Harry replied with a smile knowing his denial of power was getting on her nerves.

'Don't start!.' Hermione said laughing and kissed his lips. They had talked about how Harry really killed Voldemort and Hermione was always the one telling Harry how special he was during the war and how special her husband always is. 'The house will be the Headquarters again, I'll be the Keeper, you; as the head of the Order will be able to have all the knowledge and news about the activity of the enemy out there. I'm sure everyone will want you as the head of the Order anyway, love.' Hermione said reassuringly and laughed when Harry gripped her and brought her closer to him, kissing her lips and biting lightly on her bottom lip.

'Thank you for the support, love.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips again.

'Everyone is going to be feeling weak and frightened tomorrow with the news of Bellatrix's return. We need to keep everyone on their feet, we'll make it. The idea of her return is awful for everyone… but we can do it.' Hermione said and Harry nodded and smiled at her, they were ready for war, once again, but they'd made it before and they could do it again.

'I made a promise to Lilly.' Harry said simply and Hermione even if she seemed surprised at the rapid change of the talk smiled and waited for him to continue. 'I promised her I would take care of her, Jamie and Janie and that I wouldn't let anything harm you. I told her that you're going to do the same for them and me too.' Harry said lightly and Hermione's smile was the sweetest, it was the one she gave when someone mentioned her children or her love for Harry.

'Then, we shouldn't break this promise to our daughter for nothing in this world, right?' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed his wife, the love of his life, again.

* * *

_Sooo, that was it, what u think of a third Order of the Phoenix? the next chapters are gonna be very interesting with many things happening and something BIG being revealed. I loved the moment of Harry and Hermione in their bedroom, not much smut but a lot of fluff and a serious talk is my fav hehe_

_Please review my work, the last time you gave me more reviews and i gave u the new chapie as fast as i could, lets do that again :)_

_Thanks for reading, review is love _

_Christina_


	7. Ch7 The 3rd Order of the Phoenix

_**OK everyone, here is the new chapter, longer, with more fluff and the REUNITING of the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX YAYAYAYAYAY, thank you very much for all your reviews, I'm happy the plot is interesting for you, I promise many exciting things are to come :)**_

_**Huge thanks to my great, fantastic, gorgeous friend and beta, Marla1 for her excelent help with my work, thanks hun, i owe you**_

_**Stay tuned because the Harmonian Soundtrack No3 is close and the SECOND SHOT FROM THE STORY "PAST AND PRESENT" + if you have read my "It ends Tonight", be prepared, a small secuel titled "Sorry" is on the way, if you wanna see Ron being a mess before a happy Hermione, be patient as the shot is close to you....but for now...**_

**_Enjoy_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_-CHAPTER SEVEN-_**

_**The Third Order of the Phoenix**_

_'Time to split up the dream team, I think,' Snape sneered. 'Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter -'_

_Harry moved automatically toward Hermione._

_'I don't think so,' said Snape, smiling coldly._

_Hermione jumped and clutched Harry's arm._

_'It's okay,' said Harry reassuringly, and he led the way into the sitting room._

_Harry glanced back at Hermione with a reassuring smile, but he was not sure she had seen it; she stood hugging herself in the midst of the candlelit squalor, looking toward the bookcase._

_'I'm not going anywhere!' said Harry fiercely. 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened -'_

_'Bye, Harry!' said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek._

Harry opened his eyes with a small smile on his lips and stretched his arm towards Hermione's side of the bed. When he felt only the slightly warm sheet, he opened his eyes and looked around him, the smile widen when he laid his eyes on his wife's bare back. Hermione was in front of the opened wardrobe of their bedroom and was ready to put her bra on; she was already dressed from the waist and downward. Harry stood silent and enjoyed the view of his wife getting dressed, he couldn't see her face but he could notice the way her body moved, a little tensed with her movements unusually fast for a Saturday morning.

She eased the bra on her body and then picked up a blouse Luna had given her on her birthday. Harry sighed at the memory of Hermione's birthday, everything was so calm back then, they had broke the contraceptive charm, they thought everything would be fine, they were wrong, the previous night they restored the charm, they had let their dreams aside once again in their lives. Hermione probably read all those thoughts of her husband and abandoned the task of finding shoes as she turned around and looked at him. Harry smiled at her as he used to do every day for the last decade. They had been friends for so long, how long was it? Eighteen years? Maybe more, maybe less, they knew each other as none else, they were one, not only because of their unique Bond but because they had been together for a long time.

Hermione moved closer to their master bed and sat close to her husband; she leaned and kissed his lips lovingly. Harry responded and hugged her tightly, a hard day was ahead of them but they were both ready to get through it.

'Good morning, love,' Hermione said softly and Harry smiled and nuzzled his nose on her neck, inhaling her familiar sense of roses and honey.

'Good morning, 'Mione.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek as she turned her head slightly.

'We have to talk to everyone, I was thinking of calling people from Hogwarts too, Neville, Hannah, they lost so many things from the two previous Wars, I'm sure they'll wand to help.' Hermione said and Harry nodded as he sent his agreement through their bond. He wished they could just lay in bed and have time for each other, as they used to do before this new bane fall above them, he wished they could just talk about what Lilly wants to wear in Halloween which was approaching and then have breakfast with their children, but no, they had to talk to their friends and family about the Order, they needed to unite with everyone, both Harry and Hermione knew how it is to be separated and weak, they needed to unite with the rest if they wanted to survive and find Draco before it's too late.

'We'll call Neville, Hannah, Parvati Patil and Dennis Creeve,' Harry said softly and Hermione nodded. 'Should we call Lavender Brown and Cho Chang?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him seriously and spoke.

'I don't know if Lavender and Ron will be easy around each other, especially now with Luna in this fragile state after the loss of the baby, but they're adults and we need as many people as possible to help us. The best is to ask Ron first. If we don't call Lavender we can't call Parvati either, they're friends for so many years.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. 'As for Cho,' Hermione started with a smirk on her face, 'She was jealous of me, never the opposite,' Hermione said and now it was Harry's turn to smirk. 'OK, maybe a bit, for those short weeks of your "relationship" but no more, I was actually the one who tried to help you to go along with her, if I remember correctly.' Hermione said and the couple chuckled, all those memories seemed so distant after thirteen years with so many changes and decisions made from everyone. Cho had married a friend she met when she had traveled to Salem for holidays after the war and had even invited Harry and Hermione to her wedding, the couple had been there when Hermione was pregnant with Lilly and the couple was more than happy to see the Ravenclaw settling down with someone who was actually a good match for her.

'You helped because you were and remain the most noble and caring person I know,' Harry said and hugged his wife closer to him. Hermione smiled and snuggled in his arms.

'I'm happy you believe that, but just for the record, I'm not gonna do that again, because now, Mr. Potter, you're my husband and I do not share you with anyone, am I understood?' Hermione said in the tone she usually uses to make sure their children won't repeat some mischief. The couple chuckled and then laughed; it was nice to be able to laugh over fallen teen crushes and the struggles of then in the difficult time they were in.

'Absolutely, Mrs. Potter,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and stood up. Harry got the hint and as Hermione started to wear her shoes and put some light make-up on for the day, he took a quick shower and got dressed as well. When they were ready to join the rest for breakfast they headed for the door of their bedroom but before Hermione could open it, Harry stopped and trapped her between his body and the closest wall. Hermione gasped but relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her by the waist. For a moment, Harry felt a decade younger, he remembered the days they were the Head ones in Hogwarts and he was trapping Hermione against walls during their night patrols, for a few moments, he felt carefree and relaxed but the worry over the leadership of the Order and the protection of his family made his heart ache. Hermione and the children were the most important people in his life and he knew he just wouldn't be able to go on without them. Hermione waited for him to speak and get out what was troubling him. Harry looked in her eyes and took a deep breath as he spoke.

'If everyone accepts to be in the Order and we reunite, the enemy…' Harry started and took another breath, 'She probably already knows that we have gotten married and have children, you and the children are probably target number one, Hermione,' Harry said and Hermione just nodded her head. He didn't need to lecture her to try to be careful or even to attempt to convince her to stay back, she didn't do such thing when she was just a teenager and she certainly wouldn't do it now as one of the best trained Aurors of the United Kingdom. She had suffered a lot because of Bellatrix Lestrange in the past and because of her, Hermione's parents were homeless and attacked, Harry knew even the mention of her backing from the line of fire would cause fights between them, he had stopped trying to convince her to stay back a long time ago. 'I just want you to be careful.' Harry finally said and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips slowly.

'I promise you, I will,' Hermione said and smiled at him a reassuring smile. 'I have already thought of the two of us and the children as her biggest goal and I already know that she'll try to beat me or harm the children to get to you.' Hermione said and Harry could feel both their hearts aching at the boldness and honesty of her words. 'But, we're not only the weakness of each other, love, we're also the greatest strength we have to hold on to, if she even try to touch a hair from our children I know we'll both rip her apart or at least dying trying to do so, don't worry, you're here for me as I am here for you.' Hermione said and Harry nodded with a genuine smile and gave her a kiss. The couple stood like that; against the wall for awhile and then finally stopped kissing and caressing each other, now it was time for Harry to reach for the doorknob and Hermione to stop him and speak.

'Harry, every hero has a choice, to face the darkness... or be consumed by it, we decided to face it a long time ago, we're not gonna fail now.' Hermione said and Harry smiled truly at his wife and nodded in total agreement.

The couple moved down the stairs and found everyone in the kitchen along with their children and grandchildren, Lilly, James and Jane were taken care of Hermione's parents who were sat close to the head of the table, opposite Ron, Luna their children and Molly and Arthur. Harry and Hermione took their seats at the head of table as Molly and Fleur were standing up to bring more bread, butter and milk to the table. Narcissa and Andromeda were sat at the far end of the table with Andromeda trying to feed the always hyper Teddy and Narcissa just watching the little boy, her eyes red and tired. Most of the people didn't know what was going on and breaking the news along with the proposal of the reunion of the Order made Harry's stomach ache even more. Ginny was watching her daughters eat and with Bill's help and pressure she had a couple of bites herself. Harry didn't even want to think her reaction to the news of her close murderer back in the final battle is the one who had kidnapped her husband.

Harry and Hermione ate in silence with Lilly and James in their hugs already fed by their grandparents, little Jane was sleeping in her grandmother's arms so the Potters had the chance to eat peacefully. When everyone was done and the dishes had started flying to sink and magically cleaned, Harry asked everyone's attention and he stood up, setting James on his seat. Everyone looked at Harry and he could see the curious gazes of his family, many of those family members must had seen Narcissa crying her heart out the last night and now it was time for them to learn what was going on.

'We all know that something really important is going right under our noses and we have to stop the whole crisis.' Harry started and everyone nodded in agreement. 'We know who attacked and abducted Draco,' Harry went on and everyone started whispering and murmuring, Ginny shot up in an instant and looked at Harry and Hermione, waiting for Harry to speak. 'Bellatrix Lestrange is the one who abducted Draco,' Harry said as easily as possible, Ginny stood frozen for a few moments and then placed her hand slowly above her lips, everyone around the table had fallen silent, before someone could speak or ask, Narcissa stood up and looked at everyone who just looked at her still in shock.

'The note sent along Draco's finger confirmed the fact, both I and Andromeda recognized her unique handwriting.' Narcissa said as calm as possible and everyone's murmurs turned into cries of disbelief and worry, none could cope with something that big, they were right, it wasn't easy. The children seeing the adults' conversation changing dramatically got worried as well and started whining and whimpering. Harry stood silent for a few moments, waiting for everyone to suppress the first feelings of shock and worry, it'd be useless to try and stop them immediately. After a few minutes, mast of the people in the kitchen quieted down and looked at Harry who was still waiting for them.

'I know that the threat is… well huge and dangerous but we have a way, the only way actually to stop her and find Draco before it's too late.' Harry said with honesty his experience in the war and his Auror training gave him. Everyone looked at him with interest if their eyes were still full of worry and confusion.

'We're listening, mate.' Ron said and Harry nodded, knowing his closest male friend would support him.

'Hermione and I thought of… reuniting the Order of the Phoenix, with all of us and even more people this time, people who took part in the war, people who have motives to fight against Bellatrix.' Harry said and the reaction this time was different, everyone was murmuring but their murmurs were confident with whispers of agreement, Ginny was silent, clutching her youngest daughter in her hug possibly still in shock but the rest of the people were talking with each other about Harry's proposal.

'We're with you, Harry and Hermione, but how things will be organized?' Ron asked and everyone stopped talking and looked at Harry who was smiling confidently, he glanced at Hermione and then turned and looked at the rest.

'Like before, Grimmauld will be the Headquarters of the Order, Hermione will be the keeper as she's magically strong enough and trained not to talk about evidence even under spells and potions. If you want me, I'll be the head of the organization this time; we can always put the leadership up to voting.' Harry said and everyone started talking at the same time, other agreeing with Harry about the whole plant, others just agreeing on his proposal and the eldest in the room praising Harry for his modesty to put the leadership up on voting.

'Of course you'll be the leader, Harry, you have faced evil as none of us in here –or anywhere else for that matter- has faced and we don't want someone else to take over. You and Hermione are perfect for the leading roles of the Order.' Arthur Weasley said and everyone nodded and smiled at the couple.

'Thank you very much for your trust,' Harry said with a relieved smile on his lips.

'But the last time, there was a ritual that we followed, vows we took and spells we cast, all those things were known by Dumbledore and only.' Molly said and people like Bill, Fleur, Arthur and Andromeda who were members of the Order the last time nodded in agreement. Harry nodded his head as well and spoke.

'Hermione and I will head to Hogwarts tomorrow so we can talk to Neville, Minerva, Hagrid and people that could help by joining us. We'll talk to Dumbledore through the portrait and when he'll learn about Lestrange, I'm sure he'll help us. As far as I know, we can't have the ritual till the next full moon so we have to wait for four days, in the meantime, the ones who are going out of this house, try, carefully to recruit more people till the full moon, it'd be good to have as more people as possible. We need secrecy, trust and luck to make it through with the ministry against us and the department of mysteries in the problem as well. Hermione and I believe that the department of mysteries is involved in the problem and we won't stop till we're sure what's going on with it. We need people in the ministry, in the Prophet, in the hospital, everyone, as more people in different places as possible.' Harry said and everyone nodded in agreement, Harry could feel Hermione's admiration for him through their bond and he smiled at her.

Everyone nodded and none asked some question, most of the people in that kitchen knew everything about the Order of the Phoenix, they knew were to search to recruit people, they knew how to get close to them what to say to convince them, they knew how to do the job and that gave them confidence. Harry sat back on his chair after taking Jamie in his hug and smiled at Hermione who leaned close and kissed his lips once.

_It wasn't that bad, was it? _Hermione said through the bond and Harry smiled wider and kissed her back.

_No it was OK, I'm happy people trust me._

_Of course we do, if they didn't, we'd be both dead and Voldemort would be in power… _Hermione send through the bond and Harry nodded his head seriously. _So now, we have to talk to Dumbledore's portrait for information, we should also ask him if he knows how Bellatrix is able to survive something like that, how she'd learn about the Horcruxes, she could have used some for herself. _Hermione send and Harry nodded again.

'We have to be really careful, these are dangerous times.' Harry murmured lightly and Hermione nodded this time in agreement.

Harry and Hermione entered the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, in a hurry. They moved fast up the stairs, still remembering every corner of the building. It was their first public appearance after their dismissal from the Ministry and now they had to be fast. McGonagall was already waiting for them after an owl was sent to her by the Potters so the older witch was waiting in front of the statue, sealing the entrance to the Headmistress' office.

'Good morning, Harry, Hermione,' Minerva McGonagall said as she shook the couple's hands, calling them with their first names as they did with her after having her as Godmother of Jane.

'Good morning Minerva,' Harry said and Hermione echoed her husband's words. The three people moved up the stairs and entered the office. Harry and Hermione had already informed the witch about their intension to reunite the Order and she had promised to recruit even more people from inside Hogwarts. The couple sat in front of the desk of the school's headmistress and the old headmasters opened their eyes in their portraits. Dumbledore's hazel, piercing eyes looked at the couple and the two Potters smiled at him brightly. Snape was also looking at the couple with interest.

'My dear children,' Dumbledore said and smiled at the couple. 'I know you came here to talk to me, I'm listening.' The ex-headmaster said and the couple nodded again, Harry spoke first.

'Yes, professor, we need your help.' Harry started. 'Bellatrix Lestrange is back… in power, Narcissa and Andromeda Black recognized her handwriting on a note sent with Draco Malfoy's finger. We believe we're before a new… war and we need to stand united again.' Harry said and looked at Dumbledore for his reaction at his words. The older man had frown his face but stood silent and waited for Harry to keep up with what he wanted to say.

'We need you to tell us what are the spells and ritual to seal the Order of the Phoenix. You were the leader of it in the times the Order was rebelling and we need to know those facts to make the Order again.' Harry said finally and Dumbledore kept frowning as he spoke.

'I won't tell you that the leader and the secret-keeper of the Order have to be powerful as both of you are.' Dumbledore started as he guessed that Hermione would be the keeper of the organization. 'But I have to inform you that being the leader of a Wizarding organization is an exhausting progress, you'll be magically bounded with your organization's members' actions, successes and failures and you have to be ready to deal with all of those emotions and changes in your temperance.' Dumbledore said and Harry nodded at his old headmaster's words, he knew being the leader of the Order wouldn't be an easy thing to do.

'As you both know, there is a library here in this office, with adds from almost all the headmasters who have passed from here. I had made some adds as the books of Horcruxes,' in that Hermione blushed slightly as those books were the ones Hermione had stolen with the _Accio _charm years back. 'Another book I have made for this library is a book about the Order of the Phoenix with all the spells the leader and the keeper have to cast; the ritual is also described in my little notebook.' Dumbledore said and the couple smiled. 'As you already know, every ritual being involved with either black or white magic must be done during the full moon so you have little time to learn the spells and the steps of the ritual.' Dumbledore said and nodded to McGonagall who stood up and went in the back of the room, close to a huge shelf full of books. 'Something vital in the formation of the order of the Phoenix is… well the presence of the Phoenix all the members side their selves with. Fawkes was mine so he was free to leave the moment I died but you, Harry, thankfully still have your wand with Fawkes' feather inside.' Dumbledore said and for the first time, he seemed sad at the mention of the ancient bird. 'Sometimes, obligation turns us back to the ones we belong to…' Dumbledore added with a smile and then waited for Minerva to bring the book as the witch did indeed. The couple hadn't more time so they took the book and thanked both Minerva and Dumbledore's portrait, before they could leave, Dumbledore called for them and the coupled turned and looked at the portrait.

'Be careful, my dear children, things will get darker than you think.' Dumbledore said and Harry and Hermione looked at each other with concern but nodded and left the school that saved them from evil for a long time.

By the full moon, everyone was ready, many people outside Grimmauld Place returned the call and were ready to become or be again members to the Order under Harry's commands. Grimmauld was full of people talking, waiting for the children to be ready for bed so the ritual could start with no interruptions. People like Xenophilious Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Hagrid, Parvati and Patma Patil with Lavender Brown who had been called after Ron's reassurance that everything was alright, Denis Creeve who gladly accepted to be a member of the Order after his brother's death in the war and so many more people were waiting along with the people who lived in Grimmauld by now for the ritual to start. In the living room, the place with the larger windows in the house letting the moonlight slip through them, everything was ready, the furniture was temporally vanished by magic and many candles were lighting the place. Leader's wand with the Phoenix feather was in the centre of a cycle from the morning, replacing the actual Phoenix which should be standing there, fetching power by the state of the moon.

When everyone was ready and children safely asleep upstairs all the soon-to-be-members made stood in a circle and the Harry as the Leader and Hermione as the Secret Keeper stood in the middle, as Dumbledore's book described. Both Harry and Hermione had learned the entire book by heart so they could lead the ritual and deal with the magic involved in it. Harry started the ancient banding spell, talking loudly and clearly the Latin words of the spell as he held his wand in the air. Hermione started the spell she had to cast to keep the secret of the organization with her own wand in her hand as well in the air. From the tips of the wands a bright golden started and united with all the members' wands' tips as one by one held his wand by his heart.

Soon the room was illuminated by the bright beam of light connecting everyone in the circle with the couple in the middle of it. Harry and Hermione went on with their respective spells, they both could feel the enormous waves of magical power washing through their bodies and they could feel each other getting tired by the second as the spells went on and the beam got brighter and brighter, they could feel the their wands trebling in their hands but they held them tightly. As the book described, that was the test everyone, including the Leader and the Keeper had to get through to prove to magic itself they deserved to use it for the Order, that was the task to prove –once again- that they'd use this power of magic for good.

Even if they felt tired, they kept on, apart of tired they were also feeling happiness and strength as the waves of white magic washed thought them and transferred to the rest of the members. The moment the couple finished at the same time their spells the beam started fainting and fainting until it moved thought all the members' hearts and then distinguished, leaving everyone shaken but smiling warmly as that meant that the spells had been cast correctly and the Order was finally formed. There was a positive silence in the room, everyone looking at each other and at the couple in the middle who was almost gasping for breath after their task. First Harry and then everyone stood frozen in disbelief when they heard a very familiar and soothing song that hadn't been heard in more than a decade. Everyone's heads turned toward the middle window of the room where a bright light was approaching from the horizon up in the sky. The light moved closer and closer till a dark shadow could be noticed through the light, a shadow in the shape of a large, proud bird was in the middle of a light's torrent.

The song grew louder inside the room and after a few heartbeats a bright Phoenix was slipping through the window without crushing it. Harry felt his heart full of happiness and soothing as he saw the Order's symbol back alive to its right destination, close to the Order's people. The large, proud bird let our a cry and the song of the phoenix went on as Fawkes moved close to Harry and stood on his shoulder, leaning its head down and between to Harry and Hermione, looking at both of them with the same piercing eyes its formal master had.

_Sometimes, obligation turns us back to the ones we belong to…_

_Fawkes. _Both Harry and Hermione thought at the same time and the phoenix brushed its beautiful head against theirs as if it indeed had heard its name by them. Harry smiled as the song faded, the same song he had heard when his wand was connected with Voldemort's back in the graveyard, so many years ago.

Then he was just a boy who was struggling to survive on his own. Now he was a grown man with a family and friends, a wife who adored him and people who were ready, once again, to fall into battle for him as he was for them. Now he was the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and he was ready to beat Voldemort's most loyal servant, Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Soo???? what u think of it? I wanted the Order to get together soon as an adventure will soon start for it, what u think of Fawkes coming back????????????? I wanted him since the End of Illusions but i couldn't find a good reason for his return, now i found it :) What u think of the magical ritual? i enjoyed writing it :)

please review my work :)

Christina


	8. Ch8 The Fight of the Black Sisters

_**OOOOk people, here is the new chapter, so sorry for the huge delay again but many things happened here in greece and my mind was miles away from the story i'm really sorry : /**_

_**Anyway here is the new chapter, I hope u like it, this is my Christmas gift for you all guys, i hope you like it : ) **_

_**HHHUUUGGEE thanks to my good friend and awesome beta Marla1 for her wonderful job on the chapter :)**_

_**Enjoy and Happy Holidays guys....**_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

_**-The Fight of the Black Sisters –**_

The kitchen of Grimmauld Place was full of people, right after the ritual, the Order had its first meeting, trying to find a way to trap Bellatrix and her followers under the Ministry's nose. Both Harry and Hermione were tired after the progress of the ritual but they were happier than ever with Fawkes by their side.

Everyone in the kitchen was talking loudly, trying to convince everyone of their ideas. Andromeda and Narcissa were left in the far end of the table, talking in whispers and nodding heads in unison. Harry and Hermione secured the room with a strong silencing spell, to make sure none would hear a word from the meeting. Harry and Hermione also secured the place with more protection charms and made sure that Kreacher would speak to no one apart from the two of them about the Order. Harry knew that Kreacher considered Narcissa one of his masters as well, the thought of Lucius Malfoy in Kreacher's mind as a master made Harry shiver, the last thing he needed was to have the old Death Eater knowing the existence of the Order. Narcissa was at first sentenced to prison in Azkaban for life. After giving to the Ministry the names of the Death Eaters she knew, and after Draco's actions to help get her out, she was released after serving for seven years in Azkaban.

Harry and Hermione moved to the head of the table but before they could ask of everyone's silence and attention, Fawkes let out a cry and everyone stopped and looked at the Leader and the Keeper of the Order. Hermione smiled at the ancient bird and Harry cleared his throat and spoke.

'OK, people, we need to find a solution so we can expose Bellatrix Lestrange and rescue Draco.' Harry said and his eyes traveled on Ginny who flinched at the sound of Bellatrix and Draco's names. He couldn't even imagine the terror if he were in her shoes and Hermione was abducted by Bellatrix Lestrange, he took a small breath and continued. 'I want to hear everyone's opinion, ideas or suggestions. We need to be careful with anything we do, her spies can be anyone who is close to us.' Harry said and everyone nodded their heads as they knew he was right, Ron, Andromeda and Narcissa rose their hands and Harry nodded to Ron first, the redhead man stood up and looked around him with his eyes stopping momentary on Ginny.

'OK, people, I think we need to think of somewhere that Bellatrix could appear, maybe using a bait would be useful.' Ron said and everyone nodded, Andromeda and Narcissa stood up and looked at everyone who looked back at them.

'We were thinking of using me as a bait in my house, if we make my presence in the house noticeable, I'm sure Bellatrix will want to come and find me, our chances are greater if Narcissa is with me...' Andromeda said and everyone looked at Harry and back at the two sisters. Harry thought of the older woman's words for a second and then spoke.

'I think it's too dangerous...' Harry said and Narcissa this time spoke.

'Of course it is, that's why you'll be close, waiting for the right moment. We can try and trap her in the house, I'm sure she won't miss a chance of having both me and Andromeda in the same place for a small chat, or just to show to us that she's back. Hell we may even learn what she wants this time, she's insane and she's not going to keep up appearances. She always talks about what she wants to achieve....' Narcissa spoke and everyone nodded this time, many of their faces were angry at the memory of what Bellatrix wanted and achieved back in the two wars....

Harry thought about the two sisters' proposal, his trained auror mind was racing at pros and cons of the idea. It would be risky indeed but the entire Order could be around, plus if there was an actual fight the ministry would be on the spot again on trying to cover everything up and Harry wanted desperately to uncover them all so the people could see the truth. Harry could feel Hermione inside his head, he turned and looked at her and she only nodded at his own thoughts.

'Very well then,' Harry said and everyone nodded. 'But I want us to set the trap up perfectly, I won't let anyone get hurt in the middle of Muggle London, we don't have the luxury of moving injured people in St' Mungos without giving explanations...' Harry's deep voice echoing inside the large room followed by everyone's words of agreement.

The meeting lasted two more hours, everyone giving ideas of how they should work to be close to Andromeda's house. They knew Bellatrix was a powerful witch who would easily detect magical activity so they didn't want the entire Order inside Andromeda's house. They decided to have two people out of the house, waiting for someone to approach in some way, they knew that if Bellatrix decided to come, she wouldn't come unprepared. Harry also wanted Ginny, Fleur and Luna in Grimmauld so they could be prepared for the team's return as they were bound to have injured people. Everyone knew that Harry wanted Luna in Grimmauld because of her fragile at the moment state after the loss of the baby and Ginny could easily do something without thinking in her fury of Draco's abduction, and Fleur was very good at healing spells and potions so she was vital to stay behind. Luna and Fleur were fine with Harry's decision but Ginny had other plans.

'I want to be there!' Ginny said hotly as the Order's members were leaving, others to return to their homes and others to go and check on the kids and get prepared for the setting of the trap. Harry and Hermione were left in the kitchen with Ron, Luna, Ginny, Molly, Andromeda and Narcissa.

'Ginny, please,' Molly said but Ginny didn't pay attention to her mother and turned to Harry and Hermione.

'I want to fight, it is my husband who has been abducted.' Ginny said.

'And that's why I want you to stay behind, Gin, I don't want your fogged judgment to jeopardize the mission.' Harry said quietly yet sternly. Ginny seemed to get more angry by his words.

'My judgment is perfectly fine, Harry! I want to be there, this woman hasn't only abducted Draco but also tried to kill me back in Hogwarts' battle!' Ginny said loudly, her face red all over. Fawkes seemed distressed by the redhead's loud voice. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione for support; she nodded and turned at Ginny.

'Look, Gin, back in a mission, a few years ago, Harry had been injured by a wizard in a battlefield, I was there and saw the entire thing, this man escaped wile Harry was in the hospital, I wanted to go and hunt that man down, I wanted to make him pay for the pain he caused at Harry but my team held me back even if I was second in command after Harry.' Hermione started and Ginny looked at her impatiently. 'Thank God they did it because we all knew that if I had followed, I'd have screwed everything up with my impatience to catch him, I'd have put everyone in risk as my emotions would have deceived me.' Hermione said and Ginny took a deep breath in the effort of calming herself.

'Look Hermione, all this is nice and good for you but here,' Ginny said loudly. 'Is my husband's life on the line!' she went on even louder. 'If you knew that she had Harry and the only thing you had in return was his finger and his wedding ring, you'd known how it is!' Ginny went on and looked back at Harry. Both Potters stood silent for a moment, thinking of Ginny's words as how things would be then. Harry knew he'd be drown in despair if Hermione was abducted by Bellatrix, only the memory of Hermione's screams during her torture back in Malfoy manor were enough to make him shiver, he didn't want more to think about. But still, he had made his decision, a decision he knew was right and he couldn't step back now, for everyone's sake.

'Ginny, I have made up my mind, I can't change it, it'd be unfair to people like Luna and Fleur, you have to stay here, waiting for us to return.' Harry said and Ginny pouted and glared at both Potters. Molly and Narcissa nodded to each other and took Ginny gently by the shoulders, trying to calm her down as they excited the kitchen, protests still being heard from her. Andromeda followed the women out of the kitchen. Ron and Luna looked at Harry and Hermione.

'I'm sure she'll calm down.' Ron said reassuringly as the two couples could still hear Ginny from outside the kitchen. Harry and Hermione nodded in unison, both thinking how hard must it be for Ginny not being allowed to follow.

'You made the right choice,' Luna said and everyone looked at her, the blond witch had been calm and rounded by an air of sadness since the day she lost her and Ron's child, the sparkle she once had in her eyes was slowly fainting with every passing day and everyone had noticed her stop of mentioning all the crazy creatures she once was mentioning and daydreaming about. Ron smiled sadly at her and hugged her by the shoulders, Luna leaned into his hug and both of them nodded to Harry and Hermione and exited the room quietly.

Harry sighed deeply and Hermione turned and looked at him with care and love in her eyes, one of her hands went on his chest and the other close to his jaw, just caressing both places, 'Luna is right you know, that was the proper choice, we have learned not to let our emotions to get on the way, that stands for everyone in our team and now Ginny is in this team.' Hermione said quietly and Harry looked at her and nodded, knowing she was absolutely right but still feeling guilty for denying Ginny's request of being there.

Harry's hands moved to her waist as Hermione leaned her head against his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

'I know,' Harry said and felt Hermione nodding her head against him. 'I want us to be both careful.' Harry said and knew Hermione caught the true meaning of his words of her trying to be very careful so they won't have to grieve over each other's lose.

'We will,' Hermione said and Harry knew that was her answer as of his own try to survive the battle as well. Harry nodded and kissed the top of her head lightly.

Harry, Hermione, Arthur, Ron, Bill, Cho, Andromeda and Narcissa left Grimmauld early the next day so they could set up the trap. Reaching Andromeda's house; they left as many traces of magical use as possible, only Andromeda and Narcissa were visible, with the rest magically disguised. They made sure that everyone in the neighborhood noticed Andromeda's return and her sister's visit.

The team charmed the entire house with alarming charms that would signal any invasion from someone out of the ward's signatures. Then they decided to implemented shifts with Ron and Arthur in the first one. Father and son remained in the house under the charms and started their guard.

The rest left Andromeda's house, leaving the Black sisters inside. Harry, Hermione, Bill and Cho returned to Grimmauld and Harry activated the alarming charms. They knew Bellatrix would strike soon, they just had to wait.

Bill excused himself so he could go and speak to Ginny about the success of the trap's setup, Hermione sent to Harry that she'd go and check on the kids while he'd talk to the rest about the progress they made. Hermione moved up the stairs of the hall and Harry was left alone with Cho at the end of the stairs. Harry was ready to move toward the kitchen when Cho spoke.

'So you're happy with Hermione,' she almost pointed out but Harry caught the hint of irritation in her voice that made him angry.

'Yes…' he answered dryly and in matter-of-fact tone that left no chance for arguing.

'I'm happy for you,' Cho said but Harry could see she didn't mean it. They may have had a pitiful excuse of a relationship but Harry could see when people lied around him. 'Sometimes, you know, I wonder…' Cho went on and Harry looked at her oddly. 'so I was right… wasn't I?' she finished and looked at him, Harry could see Cho wanted something more and he also knew that attempting to gain it in his own house with his wife and children inside was spiteful. 'But there is always a chance to change things, you know…' Cho said quietly and moved a bit closer to Harry.

Harry looked around him for a second, trying to find a way to get out of this quickly but when he looked back at Cho he realized she had moved even closer to him and now their faces were just inches apart. He realized with shock that she had closed her eyes and she was leaning toward him but his arms worked in instinct and he gripped hers and held her back. This caused her eyes to snap open, he stepped back at the shock and at the feeling of Hermione's presence that filled their bond.

He closed his eyes in defeat as he heard her clearing her throat way louder than she needed to and when he opened his eyes he saw Cho moving away from him quickly. As he turned his head towards the stairs he saw his wife moving slowly down. An ice-cold glare masked her beautiful eyes as she looked both at him and Cho. Harry felt Hermione blocking their bond and that meant only one thing: she was _furious_.

Hermione moved the rest of the stairs down slowly, her eyes pinned on Cho, Harry could feel even without their bond that she was on the verge of losing it. He moved closer but when he wrapped his hand around her arm she snapped her head to his direction and looked at him with furious eyes, he hadn't seen that look on her addressed to him in a very long time and that made his stomach drop slightly. He wished he could sent through their bond that nothing happened but he knew that his possible attempt of breaking her wards would only made her even more angry.

Before Hermione could speak the alarm set off around the first floor of the house and many order members rushed in the hall. Harry snapped out of his stupor as Hermione did at the same moment, he let go of her arm and glanced at her, promising he'd explain everything to her later as he felt their bond being unblocked again. He looked around him and spoke.

'Bill, Molly, George, Hermione and Neville, with me.' He commanded and everyone nodded and apparated at once. The moment Harry and the rest of his team entered Andromeda's house they could hear the noise and the screams, Harry and Hermione rushed to the living room's door, the sight of her took their breath away.

Inside the room the three Black sisters were fighting with fury, Narcissa and Andromeda were close, covering each other and Bellatrix fighting her sisters with two wands in her hands. Her hysterical laugh made Harry and Hermione's blood freeze inside their veins. Bellatrix had changed a lot in the last decade; her once black hair now had many white strands of white. Her face still had all its reasons to fear her, but age took its toll as many wrinkles formed on the edges of her eyes and lips. The one thing that hadn't changed was her eyes, those eyes full of furry and madness were still looking at everything and everyone around her with disdain and hatred. Though something the was different was the big ugly scar that covered the left side of her face from her temple down to her neck, disfiguring her eye a little.

'My two beloved sisters.' Bellatrix said with laugh, mixed with hate. "Both traitors, one mixed her pure blood with the muggles, the other betrayed our Lord and ran away like a rat...' laughter was gone the instant as she mentioned Voldemort. 'But you both have been paying for your sins, haven't you, my sisters? Both your children have been fallen on my mercy.' Bellatrix said and laughed again as she ducked to avoid a fierce curse from Andromeda's wand. Bellatrix looked at the middle Black sister with venom. 'Not so easily my sister, not so easily, the same rushed moves cost my niece's life.' Bellatrix said and ducked again as Narcissa this time tried to curse her with a paralyze charm. Bellatrix started to laugh again but gasped loudly when she caught Harry and Hermione out of the corner of her eye. She raised a protection field to save herself from her sister's charms and apparated in black smoke.

Harry and Hermione knew the method and covered each other's backs, Harry raised a field as Hermione, wandlessly, casted a steadying charm. Harry could feel Hermione's fear and worry as the woman who had tortured her was back from the dead. But he knew that Hermione was a perfect Auror and would not let her fears overcome her abilities.

Bellatrix reappeared in front of the Potters and waved her arms in anger shoving them with a wave of magical power. Hermione's charm worked and the couple was only jolted by the force and remained standing, their spells protecting them. Bellatrix's hand jerked away as the spell backfired and she landed a couple feet away, laughing hysterically until she hit her head on the hard floor beneath her. Harry and Hermione had time to make their spells stronger after the curse before Bellatrix stood up laughing and rubbing her head with her left hand. The Dark Mark shown beneath her leather clothes.

'Well well, what do we have here? The Orphan and its Mudblood, so nice to see both of you dears. I'm so eager to see your three little brats, I'd love to listen to their squeals as they die in my hands.' Bellatrix said with furry, expecting the couple's reaction to be heated. She got even angrier when neither of the Potters cursed or tried to attack her.

Harry felt his heart ache inside his chest, as he shared both his and Hermione's pain at the things Bellatrix said. He could feel Hermione's fear and memories of the night Bellatrix tortured her in Narcissa's house. It made his stomach drop at the idea of Bellatrix with their children in her hands.

Hermione lost her temper after a few seconds and waved her arm, causing a wave of power to wash over Bellatrix.

The wave of magic was blocked as the Black sister shrieked and laughed with her arms shielding her front from the power. She unleashed a fire snake that encircled the couple but Harry was faster and let loose of a water ring that distinguished the snake, filling the room with white smoke.

Hermione took the opportunity and cursed the witch with a web like spell, which covered the witch and made her scream in pain. Bellatrix tried to apparate out but because the spell stopped her, she blew the web away.

She turned with furry towards the couple as she was casted a filter to stop her sisters from cursing her from behind. The Potters and Bellatrix took a couple of seconds to catch their breath, Harry and Hermione still covering each other as Bellatrix looked between them with hate and disgust. Harry waved at the rest in the hall not fight but to cover the rest of the house in case Bellatrix had back up of her own.

'Tooth for tooth, Mudblood? I don't remember you casting web spells when I had you in my hands. Will your children be that intelligent to defend themselves when they watch their mommy and daddy dying in front of them? Will they be that strong when I put Cruciatus on them?' Bellatrix spitted with venom and Harry felt his blood boiling inside his veins as his body went rigid for seconds.

He and Hermione casted the same wandless charm, waving their arms at the same time, making a magical wave that smashed into Bellatrix and every item in the living room that was in the path of the wave. Bellatrix fell back crushing the filter she made against her sisters, and falling on the floor. She stumbled trying to stand up as Narcissa readied to curse her again. Bellatrix waved both her arms and tossed her sisters away. She stood up and looked at her littler sisters, who were trying to stand up from their collision with the wall.

She glanced around, taking in the destroyed living room that was covered in dust and then returned her gaze to the Potters, 'But this isn't a family gathering anymore. You… Potters -I like the sound of you two as an item. It gives you a better target name, since you are the next on my list.' Bellatrix screamed as Molly moved closer to the couple.

Bellatrix's eyes darkened as she saw the redhead woman, before anyone in the room could do anything, three curses were heard

'Crucio!'

'Avada Kedavra!'

'Imperious!'

Andromeda's Imperious and Narcissa's Crucio missed Bellatrix, but Bellatrix's Avada had found its target. Arthur's lifeless body fell next to his wife, he saved her by covering her with his body. Ron was right behind his father, a look of horror etched on his face.

For a moment everyone fell silent in shock, the Potters, Ron and Molly, Andromeda and Narcissa, even Bellatrix had fallen silent until she realized what she had done and burst into laughter and she screamed happily.

'Bingo! You killed me, I killed your husband! Does he have Horcruxes to bring him back? Possibly not!' Bellatrix said triumphantly the same moment Molly screamed and fell on her knees beside her husband.

Ron moved in front of his parents, covering them even as his eyes were still pinned on his father's dead body. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, the next thing Harry saw was Bellatrix casting Cruciatus at Hermione. Hermione ducked to save herself, and Harry turned with fury against the Death Eater but he was too late as a dozen of Inferies filled the room.

Bellatrix laughed at the scene as the rest of the team entered the room and Neville tried to curse her with a stunning spell. She waved it off and then winked at Harry and apparated away in the black smoke, a signature of the apparition via black magic.

The people left behind split up in small teams and started fighting the Inferies. They knew that casting many fire spells would endanger the house, so they tried to push the Inferies close together to trap them with a single strong fire spell. Harry felt his heart beat fast as two Inferies tried to reach for him and three were closing on Hermione. By not casting fire spells close to them made the Inferies move towards the people in the room and Harry felt shivers run through his spine as he could see their white eyes and skin. Their lifeless movements made Harry want to throw up as the memories of that awful night with Dumbledore in the dead lake fogged his mind for a moment. He knew he was projecting his fears and memories to Hermione, both of them acting unconsciously to defeat the Inferies.

Harry heard a scream and looked to his left, Hermione's neck was bleeding as an Inferie dug its nails into her flesh, its hand closing around her neck. Harry snapped out of his fear and memories and a wind blew around the living room causing the Inferies to stumble as well as the wizards. Soon all the Inferies were on fire, including the one attacking Hermione. The witch fell on her knees and wrestled to move away from the dead creature, while couching and rubbing her bleeding neck.

Harry rushed to her and helped her to her feet, he looked around him and saw that almost every member of the team was hurt. He could feel the energy leaving his body as the massive wandless charm absorbed it all. Now that the room was silent, Molly could be heard, her screams ripping through everyone's minds and hearts.

'Lets go back,' Harry said weakly as Bill and Ron helped their mother by carrying their dead father via apparition, Harry did the same with Hermione who was stemming the bleeding. The moment they apparated back in Grimmauld, Luna, Fleur and Ginny rushed to the team, Ginny paled the moment she saw her older brother caring the lifeless body of their father, Arthur's eyes still open.

The scream that ripped through Ginny's throat made everyone bow their heads, their eyes filling with tears. Harry couldn't believe that the man who has been a father to him was dead now. He could not believe that the only fatherly symbol he had was murdered by the same person that had killed and threaten so many people in his life. Sirius, Dobby, Nymphadora, Draco's fate was unsure and just by luck, Ginny and Hermione had survived Bellatrix's curses, and now Arthur was dead, Harry felt all the tension turning into pain, guilt and desperation as hot tears left his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

He was holding Hermione in his hands and waved off Luna who moved to heal his bleeding wife, 'I'll take care of her, go to Ron, he needs you.' Harry said in a broken whisper and Luna nodded and moved close to Ron who was trying to hold his grieving mother.

Harry tugged Hermione and the couple moved up the stairs in silence, not having the power to stand all this pain right now. Harry entered the room first and moved Hermione close to their bed, she sat down tired and frowned as Harry leaned above her and looked at her bleeding neck. Hermione looked intensely into Harry's eyes and his gaze traveled to meet hers. They locked eyes, communicating with their gazes, no words, not even their bond was useful to describe the fear and worry they felt for all the things they had experience the last hour.

Harry leaned and kissed Hermione's lips, the tense scene between them and Cho already forgotten before the tragedy that struck them. Arthur was gone. Hermione moaned as Harry's hand brushed against her side and traveled up her collarbone. Harry moved a little away and examined his wife's wound, with a flick of his wand a bowl of steaming water, a couple of towels and a small, magical first aid kit appeared on the mattress next to Hermione.

'It's not so bad,' Hermione said quietly and Harry felt somehow relieved to listen to her voice, her mind's touch in his was good but the soothing of her voice was the best proof of her survival of another fight.

'Let me decide that after I clean it.' Harry said quietly but firmly and she only nodded as she gave him more access to her neck. Harry opened a drawer and took out a small vial, he broke the opening and let the liquid fall inside the bowl. The water became a white color and Harry dipped a small towel inside, squeezed it and started caressing Hermione's skin with care. He was careful not to rub against her tender flesh and wound too hard. Hermione purred as the potion and water soothed her wound, she wrapped her hand around Harry's as he cleaned the area with care. A silent thank you was sent from her through their bond, Harry could only send soothing thoughts to her to relax her even more.

When Harry finished with the piece of fabric; the towel had blood but Hermione's neck was clean with the small wounds not bleeding. The skin was still tender but Hermione's frown was gone and that made Harry relax. He opened the kit to take out the healing cream Hermione had made some weeks ago for times they would have a small injury. Before he could open it, the hand on his neck was guiding his face close to her, Harry willingly moved closer, seeking the same thing. Soon their lips were locked, their bond wide open, their love and care trying to suppress each other's fears, guilt and pain.

Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp, as a small sob escaped her lips. Harry moved down her body, kissing her jaw moving closer to her small wound, kissing and licking the skin there, making Hermione moan in alleviation as her sobs grew stronger. Harry knew his eyes were full of tears but he couldn't stop either of them, crying would at least suppress their pain for now and that was enough, for now at least.

For now, they could stop being the strong and confident Leader and Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix, for now, just for awhile. They could stop being the powerful couple of Aurors that had succeeded in so many missions. For now they could be the same fearful people who lived for months in that tent and spent their Christmas night in a graveyard before they survived Voldemort's almost deathly attack. Harry moved back to Hermione's lips and kissed her again, brushing both their tears away as he nuzzled his nose against hers and brushed their lips in need and care.

'Thank you for surviving this bane as well.' Harry whispered and embraced Hermione tightly as she let out another sob. Hermione's hands moved on Harry's face as her thumbs brushed his own tears away, they looked deep into each other's eyes and Hermione pecked his lips and took a shaky breath.

'Thank you for saving me, yet again.' Hermione said in a broken voice that didn't match her personality but completed her grief. 'Thank you for loving me, for not dying either,' Hermione went on another sob escaped her lips, accompanied by the breakdowns of both of them.

They clang onto each other as they cried, Harry kneeling between Hermione's legs, her cries muffled by Harry's neck and his cries muffled by Hermione's shoulder. Arthur was gone, they were next to die, their children were the target of Bellatrix Lestrange and every day was even harder than the previous. They were already tired and were not even near to the end of this torture, were they supposed to watch everyone die until it was their time to be murdered by Voldemort's pet?

After a long time, they laid on their backs, sweaty and exhausted, spent but not as soothed as they hoped. Their love always helped them but even during their lovemaking their hearts and minds were haunted by the possibilities of Bellatrix's success. They were haunted by her near victory against them, and even if they could loose themselves in each other for awhile, but now their lovemaking was over and all the banes in their lives were back at full force. Hermione moved closer to Harry and he embraced her tightly, protecting her as she did with her arm around his chest. Her hand rested above his heart, keeping it warm and beating beneath its ribbed cage, keeping it hers to hold and cherish. They didn't speak as Harry's hand caressed her hair, the chestnut brown locks he grew to love to touch throughout the years.

Their Bond was full of their pain and fear, emotions they didn't try to hide even though they concerned each other. They didn't dare say out loud the possibilities and the events of that evening. If they did, everything would be so final, if they did, Arthur would have no chance to be alive, all that wouldn't have changed the nightmare they shared, it would be their reality.

'Everything will get better,' Hermione almost moaned after that endless silence and Harry knew she didn't, she couldn't believe her words herself. He appreciated her effort to make both feel better and tighten his hold on her as he leaned and kissed the top of her head.

The next day the entire Wizarding world was in panic as history had repeated itself.

_A PROPHESY HAS BEEN STOLEN FROM THE DPEARTMENT OF MYSTERIES OF THE BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC ALMOST A DECADE AFTER VOLDEMORT'S HIDEOUS WARS_

_ARTHUR WEASLY HAS BEEN MURDERED _

_WHERE ARE THE POTTERS? WHY THE MINISTRY HAS SENT THEM AWAY? _

_SOURCES INSIDE THE MINISTRY ARE TALKING ABOUT FIGHTS BETWEEN THE COUPLE AND MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_ANDERSON: "EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL"_

The title was similar to every newspaper around magical Europe. When Harry showed the newspaper to Hermione, they looked at each other and knew, the prophesy was certainly concerning them and Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

_**Alright, i had promised exciting things to come and they started coming :) What u think of it? I know Arthur's murder is a very sad fact but we're in the middle of the new war so people die... :'( what u think of Bellatrix? was she evil enough? what u think of the prophesy? soon i'll explain why there is one and what's going on with it**_

_**what u think of Cho trying to take harry "back"? i had a small idea in my head but Malu's idea helped a lot (thanks hun)**_

_**i hope you all liked the chapter**_

_**My christmas gift was the chapie, i hope your christmas gift will be reviews :)**_

_**Thanks for reading guys**_

xx


	9. Ch9 A new Prophesy

_**YYYES YYESSYEEEEESS hehe finally, after 7 months, my muse is back and ready for this story guys! yes, she is so i am :D**_

I'm so happy i'm back on writing this story, i'm so glad i'm back on making the sequel of my favorite End of Illusions, and I PROMISE this fiction will be really really good, i have already planned the next 9 chapters so i can promise you we'll have a lot of HHR adventures, so please read, review and have fun because i'm backi and so ready to keep up with this fic baby!!!!!

I know it's difficult even to remember what was happening here but please read the new chapie guys and i promise i will keep up.

HUGE THANKS TO MY AWESOME, FAST AND BRILLIANT FRIEND AND BETA MARLA1 for her PRECIOUS HELP, thanks love!

_**

* * *

**_

_**previously**:_

__

Their Bond was full of their pain and fear, emotions they didn't try to hide even though they concerned each other. They didn't dare say out loud the possibilities and the events of that evening. If they did, everything would be so final, if they did, Arthur would have no chance to be alive, all that wouldn't have changed the nightmare they shared, it would be their reality.

'Everything will get better,' Hermione almost moaned after that endless silence and Harry knew she didn't, she couldn't believe her words herself. He appreciated her effort to make both feel better and tighten his hold on her as he leaned and kissed the top of her head.

The next day the entire Wizarding world was in panic as history had repeated itself.

A PROPHESY HAS BEEN STOLEN FROM THE DPEARTMENT OF MYSTERIES OF THE BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC ALMOST A DECADE AFTER VOLDEMORT'S HIDEOUS WARS

ARTHUR WEASLY HAS BEEN MURDERED

WHERE ARE THE POTTERS? WHY THE MINISTRY HAS SENT THEM AWAY?

SOURCES INSIDE THE MINISTRY ARE TALKING ABOUT FIGHTS BETWEEN THE COUPLE AND MINISTRY OF MAGIC

ANDERSON: "EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL"

The title was similar to every newspaper around magical Europe. When Harry showed the newspaper to Hermione, they looked at each other and knew, the prophesy was certainly concerning them and Bellatrix Lestrange.

_**- CHAPTER NINE -**_

_**- A New Prophesy - **_

The atmosphere at the Burrow was simply depressing with everyone moving around, crying, screaming and mourning in pain for the loss of Arthur. The Weasley kids were gathered close to their mother who was close to breakdown. Ginny seemed in the worst state with her father and husband victims of Bellatrix Lestrange. The grandchildren were also there, numbly looking around, they lost their favorite, smiling, kind grandpa in a flash of light, literally.

Harry and Hermione were left in a corner, numb, watching everyone around them. The Order would have a meeting after the funeral but for now the only thing they could try to do was to wrap their minds around Arthur's death. He wasn't just a friend; he was a second father to both of them. He was one of the few who supported them when others didn't… he was the closest thing they had to a father when they couldn't have their own parents. Harry sighed, his mind was in a torrent of thoughts and worries, reflecting themselves to Hermione's mind as well. Harry looked at her and she was the only reason that he did not breakdown.

Hermione was wearing a simple black knee-long dress with a large V neck, black heels and her hair was in a ponytail. Simple and beautiful he thought with the tiniest smile on his lips. He was wearing black trousers, a black shirt and tie without the coat as he felt suffocated already and black shoes. He was only glad his children were left in Grimmauld with his in-laws as the last thing he needed was to have to deal with that as well.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, happy and joyful moments of his and Arthur rushing in his mind, he sighed as a choke rose in his throat but a warm hand against his jaw and cheek calmed him. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife, of so many years, she smiled sadly at him and they embraced, not being able to hold the tears any longer that day. He clung with her as she did with him; they started breathing in and out in unison, needing to relax as people moved around them. One thought pierced their minds: they and their kids could be next in coffins. Harry moved a bit away and looked at his wife at an arm's length, their gazes locked.

'It won't happen, not to you, not to me not to the little ones. We'll fight back like we have done so many times in the past.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head in agreement. He knew he could sound cliché but right now, the only thing he needed was to face the next days by his wife's side, like he always did with her, bounded by marriage or not with each other. 'Promise me, we'll both get through this, together.' Harry said and Hermione looked deep in his eyes, not wanting to make a vow she wouldn't be able to keep.

'I promise you, we'll make it. Like always.' Hermione finally said and Harry nodded his head and pulled her close again, crushing each other in the hug. Harry inhaled deeply and felt the fog leaving his mind, then it accrued to him, they had a prophesy to learn about and only one portrait would help them make it. Hermione heard Harry's thoughts and nodded her head.

'I will make the meeting later; we can go in Hogwarts with Minerva. We will leave everyone to relax for today and have the meeting soon.' Hermione said and Harry nodded with a small smile on his lips, they had finally found ways to get closer to that prophesy.

The funeral finished in a haze, Harry wasn't sure when he moved from the Burrow back to Grimmauld, he smiled when his children ran up to him and Hermione. They were the proof of the harsh reality, life goes on indeed and Harry knew that if he wanted to move on with his family, he needed to defeat a certain, crazy witch that strutted somewhere out there.

Minerva had been informed of the couple's late night visit and the only thing keeping them in Grimmauld Place was the letter they had received from Kingsley, asking them to see both of them immediately. The Potters were waiting quietly in the kitchen of the house as the rest were all asleep or pretending to be.

Kingsley showed up through the floo which was the only safe way for all of the ones who wanted to visit Grimmauld.

'Thank you for waiting,' the older wizard said with his deep voice as he greeted the house owners.

'No problem, Kingsley, tell us what you know,' Hermione said as she and Harry had both guessed Kingsley wanted to talk to them about the Prophesy.

'I used all my powers in the ministry, under Anderson's nose and learnt that the prophesy is one of the newest that were made and moved in the Department of Mystery.' Kingsley said and both Harry and Hermione looked at him quizzically.

'And that means…' Harry asked.

'That means that maybe, the oracle or prophet who made it, could still be alive somewhere so we have a chance of hearing that prophesy…' Kingsley said and both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads, that was supposed to be good news but even if the person who announced the prophesy was alive, they had no idea where in the earth could she or he be.

'As far as I know, most of the prophesies that have to do with British people come from the Mediterranean countries, it's almost a wonder how Mrs. Trelawnly was the one to announce the prophesy about you and Voldemort,' Kingsley said and this time Harry felt Hermione nodding as she probably had read something about.

'She has Italian heritage,' Hermione said and Kingsley nodded his head.

'Of course she would…' Kingsley said and Harry looked between his wife and his friend bewildered.

'I don't get it,' Harry said and Hermione spoke this time.

'The old tradition of magic, the craft of the eldest countries being bound with the future of the newest countries…' Hermione said and Harry looked at her confused. Hermione nodded her head at him and smiled at his oblivious look. 'But of course, you, love were daydreaming about Quidditch in History of Magic of our first year at Hogwarts.' Hermione said and Harry smiled in spite of the situation.

'Countries close to the Mediterranean sea are some of the most ancient on the planet: Egypt, Greece and Mesopotamia are the countries that worked with magic since the dawn of time close to that sea, China was the one away from it and on the other side of the world, civilizations like the Mayas worked with magic. ' Hermione said and Harry still looked at her confused.

'The magic developed during the centuries by those countries who soon started taking over new lands, Greek people for example, with Alexander the Great took over lands for years and passed the magic by all those places until Alexander's death and the crumbling of the empire. Romans who came closer to the other side of Europe fought with people like us and eventually took over them during the times of the Roman Empire before it could crumble as well, Egypt is another example but a smaller one since that was the country taken over by both Alexander and the Romans but that led the country to have a huge variety in magic. Anyway, my point is, that the countries that found, took over or simply have relations with countries and their magic that conquered others, have their magic bound with them.' Hermione said and Harry finally seemed to get the picture.

'Our Oracles or the ones we have, usually made the prophesies for people in Australia or India because during the past centuries Great Britain made colonies down there so the magic of our people is bound with them. Respectively, Portuguese oracles make prophesies for people in America since they were the ones who discovered the continent and their magic was bound there.' Hermione said and this time Harry nodded his head in understanding, wondering when all that was said and he didn't notice the slightest.

'It was when you and Ron were daydreaming about your achievement of being the youngest Seeker in the Gryffindor team!' Hermione exclaimed and Harry could hear the disdain in her voice so he moved closer, kissed her cheek and softened her a bit.

Kingsley smiled and nodded his head even he wasn't sure how Hermione answered Harry's thoughts without him vocalizing them, 'Indeed, Harry, thank Morgana you have Hermione close to you, she's not just a perfect student, her memory is remarkable.' Harry smiled and looked at his wife.

'That's why I married the best,' He said and Hermione elbowed him playfully, Kingsley smiled and nodded his head.

'Time for me to go and have some rest, in a few hours I will have to be back in the ministry, if I have anything new, I will inform you, good luck with Dumbledore.' Kingsley said and the couple nodded their heads and thanked him. When Kingsley was away the couple looked at each other and nodded their heads in silence.

A couple of minutes later, they were both coming out of the floo in Hogwarts' Headmistress office. Minerva McGonagall was behind her desk, waiting for them as moonlight passed through the windows, the white beams across her pale flesh making her look even older.

The couple asked their old professor and friend to have the meeting at night, it was too dangerous for them to stroll around in the daylight now. The professor stood up and looked at the couple as they approached and greeted her. They sat down and Minerva with no further ado, looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

'My dears,' Albus' figure greeted the married couple who smiled back at the portrait, Harry could feel his heart aching at the feeling of things being repeated. 'I know why you're here, Minerva informed me, how are the Weasleys?' Albus went on.

'Not good,' Hermione said and Albus nodded his head in sadness. Harry looked at Hermione for a moment and she nodded her head reassuring him both by her look and their bond.

'Professor, we need your help, Bellatrix mentioned something about Horcruxes.' Harry said and the figure nodded its head and sighed as he looked at the couple and then around the office.

'I imagine we all underestimated her, there is no other option for her to have survived that night in this castle if not having some Horcruxes…' the old man's figure said and both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement as they had came to that conclusion the moment they saw her right in front of them in flesh and bones.

'Can you imagine how she managed to make the Horcruxes or when?' Hermione asked this time and Albus looked at her and nodded his head.

'Bellatrix was always close to Tom, no matter what, she was there even if she could seem suspicious since she was a married woman…' Dumbledore started and both Harry and Hermione listened to him carefully, their trained as Aurors minds were racing. 'So she probably noticed his extreme care for some of the Horcruxes, like the Cup of Hufflepuff since it was hidden in her own vault… Or she certainly noticed Tom's furry when Luscious Malfoy lost the diary of their master…' Dumbledore started and the couple nodded and exchanged some words of understanding through their Bond.

'Tom probably didn't just shout at Luscious… and later on at Bella herself for the fiascos they inflicted on him, he must have tortured them for their mistakes…. I think Bellatrix guessed what was going on with the Horcruxes and she decided to make some of her own, even in a try to prove to Voldemort that she was worthy to be his best Death Eater instead of Barty Crouch Jr.

'But I think she never had the time to make the Horcruxes because you, Harry my dear friend, beat Voldemort for the first time and she was captured.' Dumbledore said and looked at Harry who nodded his head and let the figure to elaborate, so far everything seemed to make sense.

'She must have tortured the Longbottoms in a try to find how Tom died, she probably wanted to know if she really should use the Horcrux of the Cup. That's why she was so certain of Tom's return when all the other Death Eaters or most of them ran away and tried to play innocent, that's why she was so certain and she was screaming and declaring his return in that pensive I had showed you, Harry, all those years ago. She knew about the Horcruxes but she didn't have the chance to exploit them to bring Tom back, like she could with the Cup in her own vault because she was captured. It must have been awful for her to know about the only way for Tom to be back and not being able to make him return because she was captured.

'So she eventually helped her master and made her own Horcruxes since she saw with her own eyes that they worked… And I'm afraid she made at least her first Horcrux with Sirius' death… if she wanted to be symbolical, she probably used Sirius' murder for the first violent segregation of her soul. And I'm afraid that if she decided to made the Horcruxes by killing people of her family, Nymphadora's death could also have been used for the making of a Horcrux and…Draco might be…' Dumbledore said and Harry tightened his hands into fists to the point of feeling his cut fingernails digging into his skin painfully, Hermione's soothing hand on one of his fists made him look at her eyes and her sympathetic look, soothing thoughts from her side were trying to ease the bitter ones from his side.

'But I don't understand why her tries of having some Horcruxes have anything to do with us and a Prophesy that she stole?' Hermione asked as Harry didn't seem ready to speak yet. Dumbledore looked at her with a hint of a smile on his lips.

'My dear Hermione, this is the key I think, when Bellatrix was making her Horcrux back in 1995, your Bond was already active, I'm sure. There are many powerful combinations of magic in this world, combinations of objects like the Horcruxes of one person or combinations like the Deathly Hallows… and combinations of people like the Ultimate Love that the two of you share… I believe your Bond that was already active and her try to make Horcruxes are kind of bound with both of you since you linked as the ultimate couple first of friends and of lovers because you love each other so much and you always wanted to protect yourselves from threats like Bellatrix and she is bound with you because she made her Horcruxes as to survive the war, be like Voldemort –Harry's greatest enemy- and ultimately, to save herself by people like you who were her immediate threat.' Dumbledore said and the couple looked at each other, the thought of them as a couple being bound with Bellatrix by fate and magic just like Harry had been bound to Voldemort before made both suffocate in desperation, history was repeating itself.

'I guess we need, more than anything, to hear the prophesy.' Harry pointed out and Dumbledore nodded his head and spoke.

'Do you know how countries and oracles and prophets are bound with the people that make the prophesies for?'

'I have explained to Harry,' Hermione said softly as her mind was still far away in the possibilities of her and Harry having such a bounding point with one of their worst enemies.

'Of course you would have,' Dumbledore smiled at his old student. 'Then you know that you need to research for the oracle or the prophet who made the prophesy before Bellatrix can get to her or him.' Dumbledore pointed out and the couple nodded their heads still a little put out after all those pieces of puzzle being put together as to show such an ugly image. 'Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle.' Dumbledore said before the couple could leave and he smiled confidently.

The couple left the Hogwarts castle in a haze, still needing time to adjust, they only briefly stopped before Dumbledore's tomb, them and Ron were the only ones who knew that the Elder Wand was in there, when they apparated back to Grimmauld Place they exchanged brief words with Andromeda and a few other people. They disappeared to their bedroom, since their children were already asleep in their little beds.

Without talking Harry and Hermione moved to the bathroom that was joined with the master bedroom and the two stripped each other and got under the magically, constant hot water. The stress and the worry was evident in their bodies as they ran the sponges up and down each other's muscles and didn't need long for both of them to seek some relief in each other as Harry moved closer and trapped Hermione between his body and the cold wall of tiles.

'I need you, now,' Harry growled in his wife's ear and the remainder of them having to cast the contraceptive charm a few days prior bound with the fact of a prophesy linking him and his wife with their worst enemy caused a powerful wave of anger flare inside him. Of course Hermione saw his thoughts and felt his anger that combined her own furry for all the banes that were once more upon them, they both needed each other as to suppress their pain and furry and ease their worries and fears.

'I need you too, Harry, please,' Hermione moaned into his ear and he easily slipped inside her and they groaned, this time it wouldn't have kisses and love words, it wouldn't be about the worship of each other's bodies, it was all about their stress and need.

Soon the only thing heard in the steaming bathroom was Harry's groans, Hermione's moans and the sound of skin colliding with skin as Harry plugged inside Hermione's body as she had her arms and legs wrapped around her husband's body. Thoughts of Arthur's death, Sirius' sacrifice and Draco's unknown fate made the couple even rawer as they tried to forget everything and everyone but themselves.

'Harder…faster, Harry, of God!' Hermione rasped as Harry kept thrusting inside her and increased his pace, if it was possible, making her gasp and whimper in need.

'Hermione,' Harry whispered as he had threw his forehead against his wife's shoulder and neck and occasionally was biting on her skin, where he had completely healed her a few hours ago by the Infery attack, making sure that marks would be there for her in the morning. He could feel his wife approaching the end by the change on her body's reactions and he supported her bottom with one hand as to caress her with the other on her clit, making her jerk and cry out in pleasure of their hard coupling.

'Yes! Oh Harry, yes!' Hermione cried out again and again as she came right before her husband could trust against her.

'Hermione. Fuck!' Harry groaned as he finally came inside his wife, the momentary thought of their coupling being useless in having a child and releasing all this amount of stress made both flinch along with the shocks of the aftermath through their Bond. The couple slid down on the ground slowly as Harry moved out of his wife's body but held her close to him and against the wall.

They remained in silence for a few moments, enjoying the recovering from their sex and the random thoughts that ran through their heads and bond. They couldn't cry again, they had lost people, learned a big part of the truth but still, they couldn't cry. They couldn't spill more tears, there were no more tears, it was time for them to act and to do so fast.

Harry wasn't focused on what was running through their bond but when he felt Hermione's body stiffening against him and the thought of the Balkan case repeating in her head and in their bond he looked up at her to greet a shocked expression on the features the knew so well.

'What is it, Hermione?' Harry asked seriously, she looked at him with eyes wide.

'The Balkan Case,' Hermione said but her mind was blank in shock.

'What about it?' Harry asked impatiently.

'The Balkan Case, it was about many people's disappearances, some people who were believed to be prophet's deaths… and all of them where in the Balkan countries and some countries close to the Balkans, what if Bellatrix and her army is behind the Balkan case… the Department of Mystery was in the trouble, Draco had said, the night of my birthday, he had said and we had agreed on whoever wanted some prophesy from in there was either British or cared for some British people, what if the one is Bellatrix behind all that, she wasn't trying to just have the prophesy, she took it and now she's trying to destroy all the oracles and prophesies that could be the ones to have made it as to have none hear the prophesy but herself…' Hermione said in a rush and Harry's eyes widened as well.

'You're right…' Harry said as they remained hugged in the bathtub, hot water caressing their bodies. 'Oh sweet Merlin, that's why we first found that Egyptians were being murdered and then people in Israel and Palestine and then a few in Italy and then in Bulgaria and Romania. But what if she found the one who made the prophesy… what if we're too late?' Harry asked and Hermione shook her head for the first time with a smile on her features.

'Then we wouldn't have the _Prophet_ keep reporting deaths around the east Mediterranean coast… and she hasn't made to Greece yet, we have no report of deaths in Greece. Maybe because there are the most powerful oracles and prophets there and they know how to hide themselves best…' Hermione said and this time Harry smiled as well.

'Then we need to leave as soon as possible…'

'For Athens, we need to find our friends there from the Auror department and have them lead us to the oracles and prophets of the area…'

Hermione finished for Harry and he smiled wider and kissed her lips, they may have lost the prophesy but they were heading for the source and that was finally the first step to beat Bellatrix or to at least find her Horcruxes…

* * *

SOOOO?????? i had promised i would explain how exactly Bellatrix came back and this is just a small part of the explanation for the prophesy, i promise you will learn much more exciting things in the next chapter, please tell me what u think of the older countries being bound with the rest,

i come from one of those countries so i know a lot about Greece's magical history and legends so i promise it will be an interesting thing to read the next chapies :) tell me what u think of the talk between the couple and Dumbledore and what u think of Bellatrix having made one of her Horcruxes with Sirius' death

Thanks for reaidng, please reviewwwwww

i will update as fast as possible but i need some reviews guys :) tell me if you're still with me

CP09


	10. Ch10 In Ancient Land

Hello Everyone :) Here is the new chapie, I didn't have many reviews, just like i expected after 7 months of delaying lol but i had some of them however along with some alerts and favs and that's enough for me to keep up, i told you, I won't stop with it now.

HUGE THANKS TO MY FRIEND AND BETA MARLA1 for her PRECIOUS HELP.

* * *

- CHAPTER TEN –

- Trip in an Ancient Land –

Harry sighed and moved away from his bed, where his wife was still asleep, their lovemaking during the night wore her out and Harry was happy to see her resting before their trip to Greece.

He moved naked inside the bedroom he knew so well and moved towards the closest window of the chamber, he remained standing behind the curtain that allowed him to see outside but prevented everyone to see him since the house was magically covered with old spells the Black family had set up that neither he nor Hermione had broken.

He sighed as he looked up at the moon, wondering what Bellatrix was doing right that moment, could she be killing the person that announced the prophesy? Could he be right now losing his last chance to defeat his enemy and save Draco? Was Ginny already a widow? Were the Malfoy girls fatherless already, or had Bellatrix kept Draco alive for some reason?

He hated it but he knew his, Hermione's and Draco's destiny were somehow intertwined through the years. It was a weird thing to be rivals, enemies, colleagues, something close to friends and eventually something close to family in less than two decades. Harry sighed again as he remembered the moments he and Draco fought in the bathroom, during their sixth year, when Harry got that close to be a murderer, or the times he realized that by disarming Draco, he became the Master of Death… It was surreal to know how rapidly things could change.

Harry's mind traveled back to his family, back to his children whom had hugged him tightly the moment he and Hermione had returned home. Harry's heart ached at the memory of his sweet Lilly's eyes filling with tears at the announcement that she and Harry would have to go to Greece immediately. He hated to see his children in tears, he hated when he inflicted pain on them, even if it was unintentionally.

Two warm hands on his toned, bare back snapped him out of his stupor and he closed his eyes as a set of soft lips kissed his shoulder blade before Hermione could rest her cheek on it.

'I was projecting my worries in your sleep again? Sorry I didn't even think of shutting you down.' Harry said softly as Hermione moved around him and stood before him, naked just like him, they stared in each other's eyes for a moment before Hermione could wrap her arms around his shoulders and rest her head beneath his chin as he was taller than her.

'It's OK, this is the price for being like one with you, I guess,' Hermione said softly and Harry smiled slightly, loving the fact that they worked indeed as one, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

'I'm sorry for waking you up, you deserve some rest after the effort you put to calm Lilly and put her to bed,' Harry said and felt Hermione smiling both by her face against his skin and their bond.

'I wouldn't have it any other way, I love being in your head, after so many years with the bond, I can't imagine myself without you in my head, I would be so lonely.' Hermione said and Harry titled her chin so they could look at each other and could kiss her lips softly.

'I promise, you won't be lonely as long as I can fight for us,' Harry said honestly and Hermione smiled, fully knowing he could be so open with words only before her.

'Right back at you, dear husband,' Hermione said with a smile on her lips before she could wrap her arms around the man she adored tighter as she kissed him more passionately. Harry's arms wrapped around her tighter in instinct and almost lifted her off the ground as he pulled her against him.

In moments like this, they were not the War heroes, the Aurors, the parents, they weren't even the best friends who trusted each other with their souls, they were just Harry and Hermione, man and woman, female and male, two beings functioning like one in their bubble of love, nothing more and nothing less.

When the kiss was over Harry was brought back to the reality that right now he hated so much. When in Hermione's arms, against her lips, in her mind and heart, he felt free and away from the problems, the moment he was even inches away from her comfort, reality was made him feel like crawling away.

'Sometimes, I wonder,' Harry said out loud and Hermione looked at him with soft eyes as their bodies were still pressed against each other. Hermione probably knew already what he wanted to say but still, she let him vocalize it, in hope that he would take it out of both their systems as she had wondered the same thing too.

'Was it all worthy? Cedric's death? Sirius', your tortures… my tortures… Remus' life… and She is still somewhere out there, trying to take us down…' Harry said exasperated and tried to wipe the tears that escaped his eyes angrily but Hermione's hands touched his face first, giving him soothing comfort with her very touch. Her hands were soon accompanied by her lips and after a moment Hermione was took away his tears with all her love and care. The same love and care she that showed to him since they were children.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered. 'All those people sacrificed themselves so we could have a better future and even now, with Her, out there, trying to take us down, we can still fight for our future… we can still have it as we want it.' Hermione said between kisses as her husband remained slightly bowed in her arms.

'I need to believe you,' Harry said and Hermione looked deep in his eyes.

'Then do so, because I will only let my last breath in my try to be with you, I love you, and I will die a sad woman only if my love is not enough for you,' Hermione said honestly and Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her lips.

_Your love means the world to me. _ He only said through their bond and Hermione moaned against his lips.

_Then we're more than ready to fight once again. _She only responded before Harry could lead both of them on their bed for their last lovemaking before the dawn and the trip to Greece.

If someone didn't know about Greek history or wasn't magical, he wouldn't have noticed the traces of magic in the modern city of Athens. You could see ancient signs of a huge civilization that once existed but most of it was covered under the try of the people to change and evolve through the centuries in the city that produced democracy. This is what both Harry and Hermione thought as they apparated from the apparition point of Eleftherios Venizelos airport close to the Greek ministry of magic, in Athens.

They were supposed to meet some friends they had made during their holidays to the Morgana's, a magical island occupied by magical people exclusively. The couple was lucky enough to have met aurors like themselves and since then, their team had been helped or helped the Greek team.

The couple waited in tension as they watched around them, they knew that Bellatrix had probably have people around the Balkan countries and their move would almost be expected. After a few minutes of waiting two women moved close and the couple smiled relieved as they recognized their friends.

'My name is Christina Stephanou and my Patronus is a Krykry goat and this is Maria Manou and her Patronus is an eagle,' the woman named Christina said smiling in anticipation for the end of the formal routine between aurors. She was a blonde woman with blue eyes who always reminded to Harry and Hermione of Luna and Maria was a tall witch with brown short hair and kind, brown eyes.

'Our names are Harry and Hermione Potter and our Patronuses are a stag and an otter respectively.' Harry said smiling and the four people hugged and greeted each other.

'We should hurry,' Maria said in her Greek accent and the rest nodded their heads as they moved close to a car the two women seemed to own.

'Alexandros and Markos will meet us close to the oracle's hiding place, we could apparate but since you informed us about the situation, we're afraid that every chance in the magical activity close to the oracle could be proven lethal for all of us, especially if your enemy has set up wards unknown to us…' Christina said and the couple nodded, already knowing what she meant.

Bellatrix could have used spell similar to that Voldemort had used about calling his name during the Horcrux Hunt. 'We'll need a couple of hours to get to Delphi, the car is the safest way up to a point, then we will have to move fast and try to approach the oracle.' Christina said as she got in the passenger's seat as the Potters moved in the back seats and Maria in the driver's.

The four people started with the car and soon the complicated capital of Greece was behind them, being replaced by a road by the sea, it was remarkable to see how close the mountains could be to the sea. It was simply beautiful to travel and watch the sea till the end of the horizon and at the same time, trees were inside the water as the mountains reached the point where the waves were stopping.

Soon the sea was replaced with its turn by trees and huge pieces of land as they moved further inside the country. Maria seemed to tense more as the time passed by but Christina tried to keep their minds away from the danger.

'Delphi was once the greatest oracle in the ancient world, people from around the world were visiting the place and gave money and made sacrifices as to have prophesies by the oracles whom were believed to be communicating with the Twelve Gods of Olympus.' Christina said smiling as she looked behind her on the back seats. Harry and Hermione smiled as they listened to the history, Harry didn't really care, as far as he was concerned the oracle was the most import issue right now but he could feel Hermione wanting to know more.

'"Hermione" actually is a Greek name, the first, famous Hermione was Beautiful Helen's daughter with king Menelaus.' Christina said smiling and Hermione seemed surprised.

'That was something you didn't know, I guess,' Harry said and Hermione shook her head.

'You knew?' she asked surprised when he nodded his head.

'I had watched a boring movie with mythology during a summer when the Dursleys were out for dinner, I never gave much thought to it,' Harry said and Hermione chuckled and nodded her head.

Soon the sun had started to set and the car reached a point where there was no more road to follow, the couple could already feel increasing magic in the area. The four people came out of the car and Maria cast a small spark of light with her wand, a moment later two figures showed up from nowhere and the four raised their wands.

'Συνθηματικά!!' A voice demanded in Greek and Christina pointed her wand towards the source, as the figures moved forward Harry and Hermione could recognize the ladies' husbands, Alexander, a raven haired man with brown eyes and Marcus, a brown haired man with gray-green eyes, all of them needed to know if they were the ones claiming to be.

'Με φωνάζεις Τίτα και ο Προστάτης μου είναι ένα Κρικρί, αυτή είναι η Μαρία και ο Προστάτης της είναι ένας αετός,' Christina said in her language and the two men lowered their wands but the Potters and the women kept theirs raised.

'Ο Προστάτης μου είναι ένα φίδι και του Μάρκου είναι μια αρκούδα,' Alexander responded in Greek, the Potters couldn't understand a word apart the names that were heard so they waited in tension, when the two women finally lowered their wands and smiled at their husbands only did the couple followed suit.

'You're late,' Marcus said with a smile as he moved close with Alexander and shook hands with the couple, 'Welcome to Greece again,' he added as he smiled at the couple.

'Maria was driving slowly in fear of something happening.' Christina said and Maria nodded her head as she glanced up at the hill, down below them, the ancient ruins of the oracle were slowly being surrounded by darkness.

'You should hurry,' Alexander said and Christina nodded her head and looked at the Potters.

'Women are more welcome then men from the oracles' hiding places since they're more pure in magic according the tradition, only we can come with you, you're both welcome since you're probably both involved in the prophesy. If this is not the oracle that announced the prophesy and she's in ecstasy… then we'll stun her and run away.' Christina said and ended her words with a heavy sigh.

'How will we understand what she says? In case she's the one…' Hermione asked as the four people started climbing the hill.

'We'll translate for you,' Maria said as she moved up with effort, carrying a bag on her shoulders.

'Oracles are not like witches, they're far more complicated, the ones living out in caves and hiding places usually turn wild after a period of time and they can get quiet dangerous, but the magic binds them with the people, they have to obey to the power that is given to them and give the prophesies, if they don't, they're afraid of the consequences as they know they interrupt fate's plans.' Christina said breathless as they kept up. Both Harry and Hermione weren't the kind of people who believed in Divination but things here seemed far more serious than when they had to deal with people like Sybil Trelawney.

The four finally reached a point on the cliff where a cave had formed, it seemed small but you couldn't see its end even if the orange glow of the setting sun was upon it. Christina and Maria nodded at each other and the second took the bag off her shoulders and placed it down. She opened it and took an apple out of the bag. She bowed slightly and threw the fruit like she would do with a bowling ball, the fruit toppled inside the cave and disappeared in its darkness. After a moment, Maria did the same with another fruit, then she straightened up and waited like the Potters and Christina.

A moment later, a heart-piercing scream was heard from the inside of the cave and echoed through its walls, Harry could feel every hair on his skin standing up along with Hermione's shivering at the almost inhuman sound.

'I think we can keep up,' Christina said with a small smile.

_That was the welcome?_ Hermione wondered as she and Harry looked at each other in wonder and worry.

The four moved inside the cave slowly with Maria and Christina leading the way, the two women enlightened their wands and the cave finally showed itself to the visitors who moved inside it. Weird drawings were marking the stone walls and Harry tried not to ponder on the color of the painting being very similar to blood. A drawing of a symbol just like the one of the Deathly Hallows held his gaze for a moment longer before he decided to focus on the mission. The four moved further inside and Harry shivered again as the last time he entered a cave as creeping was the night Dumbledore died, more than a decade ago.

'Ξένοι!' a voice was heard and the four people stopped on their tracks, Christina pointed her wand in front of her but looked at the couple.

'She said "strangers",' she whispered and even the whisper echoed in the cave's walls.

'Σας περίμενα,' the voice was heard again and the couple was looking at Christina and the darkness that spread before them in turns.

'She had been waiting for you, she is the one,' the woman said and Harry and Hermione felt their hearts aching in triumph in spite of the creeping cave they were in.

A movement caused the four to point their wands at the same time and soon, in the dim light of the wands, the ugliest creature showed up with its eyes narrowed and the orbs having turned white. Someone could assume the creature was a large house-elf, other could think it was a golem but the human face and the long, untidy hair proved the creature to be a woman, an old, toothless woman with wrinkles in every inch of her face, she didn't seem able to see with her physical eyes but she was pointing her wrinkled finger at the couple as her none existing orbs were focused on the Potters. Harry could feel Hermione's heart pounding in her chest, it was almost echoing, like his own in the inside of the cave.

'Αυτοί με την Απόλυτη Αγάπη Ενωμένοι,' the woman started as she kept pointing at the couple with her finger, her fingernail was curled and gray.

'Those who are united with the Ultimate Love,' Christina started the moment Harry moved his wand and with a flick of it a recording spell was cast.

'Θα είναι αυτοί που θα παλέψουν με Εκείνη που είναι δεμένη με το Απόλυτο Μίσος,'

'Will be the ones who will fight with the One bound with the Absolute Hatred.'

'Αυτοί, που με την Αγάπη τους ανίκητοι είναι, θα πρέπει να παλέψουν με του Κλήρους του Θανάτου για όπλα με αυτήν που ξεγέλασε τον Θάνατο τρεις φορές.'

'Those who are unconquered with their Love will now have to fight with the Deathly Hallows as weapons against the One who deceived Death three times.'

'Δυο Δυνάμεις τόσο δυνατές όσο η Απόλυτη Αγάπη και το Απόλυτο Μίσος δεν μπορούν να συνυπάρχουν για ανθρώπους που έχουν δεθεί με αίμα και μαγία.'

'Two Powers so strong as the Ultimate Love and the Absolute Hatred can't coexist for people who are bound by blood and magic.'

'Η αγάπη κέρδισε στο παρελθόν αλλά το Μίσος πηγάζει αστείρευτο και θα προσπαθήσει να διαλύσει την Αγάπη που πέτυχε τόσα.'

'Love conquered in the past but the Hatred is endless and will try to take down the Love that succeeded so much.'

Both Harry and Hermione were so absorbed in the oracle's words that didn't notice the change in her behavior. The old woman suddenly convulsed and spitted blood from her mouth. Harry ended the recording spell and pointed his wand at the withering human who started howling, her screams echoing through the stone walls until they reached the twilight outside.

Both Christina and Maria started moving backwards and soon the four started moving outside with their wands pointing at the creature that approached them steadily, totally lost in ecstasy.

'She's supposed to stop the ones who heard her prophesy. Run!' Christina said as the four broke into a run and started moving down the hill as the creature crawled to the very edge of the hill's top and started howling threateningly.

Hours later, the couple exited the bathroom of their small room in a hotel somewhere on the drive to Athens, they needed a stop and they needed something quiet as to keep themselves away from the spotlight. Both Harry and Hermione knew what the prophesy meant…

They knew it was about them and Bellatrix, they never imagined she could have developed such a strong bond, almost the reversed version of their own bond, but still, things had happened and now the only thing torturing their minds was one part.

'_Those who are unconquered with their Love will now have to fight with the Deathly Hallows as weapons against the One who deceived Death three times.'_

The Deathly Hallows, a bane long forgotten by them was now right before them and needed to be used by them as to fight against Bellatrix. The mere thought of making it and destroying Bellatrix but losing themselves because of the Hallows made their stomachs drop and their hearts to ache in pain. They both knew how much addicted someone could get to the Hallows' power, they knew the cycle of blood had lasted centuries and now they were made to open it again.

Harry and Hermione were the only ones knowing that the stone was thrown in the black lake as they were the ones who got rid of the Hallow right after they had seen Harry's parents and some friends, years ago, but never, ever had they talked about it.

It was something done, something _needed_ to be done and forgotten back in the war, but now, everything seemed to be brought back years ago, when Harry was deciding what to do with the Hallows and Hermione was agreeing with him not to use them more than the time he did so as to repair his wand and later on when he introduced Hermione to his parents…

Now, the couple, who was already powerful with a Bond as strong as the Ultimate Love was called to fight and control an equally powerful bond of magic, this of the Deathly Hallows and the thought of both of them losing themselves because of the absolute power in their hands made their souls feel pain that had been eased since the War days.

* * *

OOOK people so that was it :) what u think of it? I hope you liked it as much as i do, i wanted the people from greece to talk greek as even if annoying i have found it in many books to have foreign phrases that are never translated lol but don't worry they just said their names and patrunouses along with Christina being called Tita by her husband so he can understand that she's the one :)

Please tell me what u think of the prophesy and the hallows getting in the way, i know they're in big trouble again but i had promised adventure and adventure i give :)

Review is love guys!

Christina


	11. Ch11 Hard Decisions

OOOK people here is a new chapter, it's a filler and it's the smallest of the story i think, i have received few reviews but i will keep up with the story because i really wanna see what will happen next hehe

HUGE thanks to my always loyal and helpful friend Marla1 for her awesome help :)

Enjoy...

* * *

**- _CHAPTER ELEVEN –_**

**- _Hard Decisions –_**

'I say we can't put Harry and Hermione in such test!'

'And I say that they are the only ones who can make it; none else will stand a chance!'

'I agree, they have done it before with Voldemort, they can make it now as well, they're powerful as individuals and they can be even more with the Hallows!'

'This is not a reason for us to send them like sacrifices, they have children, three of them! Those children need parents to be raised by.'

'Those children are also in danger because Bellatrix threatened their lives.'

Harry and Hermione had remained silent from the moment they announced the prophesy to the Order of the Phoenix and it needed just a few moments for everyone to start arguing about everything. None had asked about the Ultimate Love since everyone thought it was just a way of describing the couple and that was a good thing because Harry and Hermione didn't want to reveal their bond to anyone. Especially in times like this, they were afraid Ron probably realized something since he was their closest friend by the glances he had been giving them for awhile. But this wasn't the best of times for explanations.

Kingsley was the only one who hadn't shown yet. It was two days after the couple's return from Greece, but something important had happened as he hastily had explained in an owl and he hadn't returned yet.

_What you think is going on?_ Hermione asked Harry via their Bond, her husband shrugged and sighed as they exchanged glances of worry and insecurity.

Everyone around them were still arguing apart from Ginny, who for the past weeks had been like a living dead, and Ron who was looking around sadly and occasionally looked at his best friends.

Kingsley showed up and only the couple seemed to pay attention to his arrival as the rest kept up fighting on the pros and cons of the couple taking the Hallows under their possession. Kingsley was sober and seemingly exhausted and both Potters felt their stomachs drop the moment the older man gave them the few photos he was holding in his hands.

Hermione took the photos and Harry approached and looked at the photos from behind her shoulder as his wife's slender fingers switched the photos as to see them all. The photos were magical and showing a crime scene, the fact that made the Potters' hearts flatter was that the scene was no other but the cave they had been standing in, two days ago. The pictures were showed the inside of the cave, illuminated by wands. Blood was spread all around the walls and the oracle laid on the floor of the cave, her insides ripped and her face almost unrecognizable by the wounds and the blood. There were a few more pictures with the two-headed Dark Mark out of the cave, being shown above the hill to the entire area. There were a few more pictures of similar theme with other men and women dead and the Dark Mark raised in the Greek sky.

'There was a massive killing, the greatest and most important oracles and prophets of Greece have been murdered yesterday, all of them tortured before they were killed. The ministry of the country is in chaos and demands answers from the ministry here as they all know already about the Dark Mark's first appearance here. We almost have a diplomatic incident, Anderson is in a real bad position with all this and the fact that he tried to hush it all made the Greek ministry call a Balkan council to gain the support of the rest of the Balkan countries since they have lost prophets and oracles as well.' Kingsley said and both Harry and Hermione nodded and looked at each other, they knew they had gotten there just in time to listen to the prophesy and now Bellatrix was furious. If the oracle had spoken before she died then Bellatrix knew they knew and that could make her only more dangerous.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as everyone was screaming and arguing behind them and Kingsley looked at them with worry. They now knew what they had to do, there was no other choice after all and if they wanted to believe that they knew the power of a prophesy then they should act really soon.

They turned around in unison and faced the rest of the Order as Kingsley took his seat among the others, everyone stopped one by one and they all took their seats as the couple stood proud before them.

'There is a prophesy,' Harry started after Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze. 'And this prophesy has to do with Bellatrix, me and my wife and only. We'll do what we have to, we'll do what is needed from us to do and we want to thank all of you for your support.' Harry went on and Molly Weasley stood up with pleading eyes.

'Harry, the Hallows… are powerful, and she as we heard in the prophesy has Horcruxes, we can find another way, you have children to raise.' Molly said and both Harry and Hermione sighed at the thought of Lilly, James and little Jane.

'And that's why we need to provide them a world ridden of Bellatrix, that's why Ginny deserves to have her husband back so their daughters can have their father, that's why we trust you and Ron and my parents to take care of our children.' Hermione said and her eyes filled with tears at the mention of everyone else taking care of her three kids apart herself and her husband. She hated having to choose between them and the war but right now there were priorities and her children needed to be safe.

Molly sighed and nodded her head as she sat down in her black clothes. Harry hugged his wife close and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Ron stood up and looked at his friends.

'No matter what, I will come with you,' Ron said and Hermione looked at him pleadingly this time.

'We can talk about it later please,' Harry said and Ron hesitated but nodded his head, Luna looked at her husband worried but said nothing. Harry looked at Narcissa and Andromeda.

'The prophesy and Bellatrix herself mentioned Horcruxes, can you imagine what exactly those Horcruxes could be?' Harry asked and Narcissa sighed but nodded her head.

'From the moment I saw her talking about Horcruxes back in Meda's house, I have been trying to think what she could have used for Horcruxes and I think I know.' Narcissa said and both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads for her to elaborate as the rest waited.

'A few months after Sirius Black's death, she stopped using her Death Eater mask, she was saying it was very precious to her and back then I guessed it was one more of her games, the mask was a gift from the Dark Lord. I hadn't realized she had started acting like that only after our cousin's death…' Narcissa said and Harry nodded his head with a frown of furry on his face at the mention of his godfather's death. So Dumbledore was right… Bella used her relatives' murders for her Horcruxes, that was a start.

'So we can start looking for the mask,' Hermione pointed out and Harry nodded his head as they glanced at each other.

'Can anyone else imagine what the rest of her Horcruxes could be?' Harry asked and none seemed to have an answer. 'I thought so…' He said after a moment but nodded his head as Ginny rose on her feet with difficulty.

'Maybe… she had Draco as to make another Horcrux,' she said and her voice broke on her husband's name and the word Horcrux. Both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads but sighed as they knew they couldn't do something.

'Or maybe, she captured him because he had information as an Unspeakable and as to scare us all, so Draco could still be alive,' Hermione encouraged and Ginny gave a small smile of hope at the brunette's words.

'We'll recover the Hallows and keep them mine and my wife's possession in the hope that their power won't corrupt both of us,' Harry started and Hermione nodded her head in agreement as the rest listened. 'But in case we are done with Bellatrix but the Hallows have taken us under their power… you'll need to face us both,' Harry went on and the rest seemed upset even at the idea of such turn of events.

'Please lets not take it that far, I'm sure you can make it,' Bill said and Harry nodded his head, the last thing he needed now was to get everyone upset, they could get to that problem if it accorded.

The meeting was finished after everyone returned in their positions and half of the people moved upstairs to take care of the children but Ron and Luna remained there with the Potters who looked at their friend with worry.

'So you're going to yet another adventure, to recover the Hallows and to find Bella's Horcruxes and you don't want me with you,' Ron pointed out accusingly and both Harry and Hermione sighed emotionally drained by their choices and problems, having Ron mad at them was the last thing they needed.

'Ron really, we need to know that someone is here with our children, we trust you to keep them safe while their parents will be away,' Hermione said and Ron kept looking at the couple intensely. Luna, by his side was looking at her husband with that constant sad glance she had gotten from the day she lost her child.

'You two are hiding something from me, I know you do, for a long time now.' Ron said and both Harry and Hermione panicked in their bond as they knew he would sooner or later realize something was off, Ron was their best friend, of course he would notice.

_What should we do?_

_Tell them? He will get furious._

_He already knows, at least we won't lie to him._

'Look Ron,' Harry started and Ron looked at his best friend for nineteen years in the eyes. 'When Hermione and I got together, all those years back, in our final year at Hogwarts, well a kind of Bond developed between us.' Harry started and Ron nodded his head, wanting to know more. Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione who nodded and kept up for him.

'This Bond, Ron, is the bond of the Ultimate Love and it gives us some powers, we can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions, we can do some things other couples can't and if one of us dies, the other will soon follow, this bond has a symbol, the first symbol was a pendant Harry had bought for me and ever since it changed sometimes, now the symbol is Lilly, if something happens to her, then both Harry and I won't last long… we'll die since the symbol of our bond will be destroyed and we trust you to keep Lilly and her siblings safe.' Hermione said as Ron was looking at her, at first her friend's face was hard and frowned but as she kept up and explained the chances of them dying if something happens to them or Lilly, Ron's eyes softened and at the end he sighed and glanced at Luna.

'You could have mentioned something in the past decade, guys…bloody hell, I'm your best friend and Lilly's godfather.' Ron said after a moment but his voice wasn't angry or reproachful, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, secretly feeling some relief, if Ron was going to be angry he would have already started screaming.

'We kept it secret to protect ourselves, Ron, our Bond has worked wonders against enemies so far…' Harry said softly, wanting his friend to understand, it seemed to work.

'So you'll go alone,' Ron said a last time.

'We have no other choice,' Harry said and the three friends looked at each other before Ron would being the couple in a hug that they returned, moments like this allowed them to see that no matter how close the three were there were priorities and that Harry and Hermione needed to work as one like before, there were times were Ron simply didn't fit in, just like now.

The three friends broke the hug and nodded their heads absentmindedly as they smiled slightly, the couple felt relaxed knowing Ron and Luna would be there for their kids. The couple moved up the stairs in silence after Ron and Luna left for their own bed. Harry and Hermione got in their chamber and approached Jane's cot close to their bed, the baby was sleeping soundly and Harry took his wand out of his cloak's pocket and Hermione's robes. He placed the two wands in the double case he had once found in the box Dumbledore had left for them in Gringorts.

Hermione took the sleeping Jane in her hug and gave a small kiss on the few months old baby's head.

'I'm gonna miss them so much,' Hermione said with watery eyes as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the neck.

'I know… but everyone will take care of them,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and sighed as the tears ran down her face and she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder for support. The couple watched their youngest child sleeping peaceful in her mother's hug before they could put her back in her cot and let her rest.

Hermione turned around in her husband's arms and the couple embraced and remained like this for awhile, finding comfort only to each other's love.

'We have the cloak and the stone is in the lake, the wand is back in the tomb,' Harry pointed out and Hermione nodded her head. 'We should go and take them the soonest, and then we should start the hunt for the mask, it could be anywhere.' Harry said and felt Hermione sighing and nodding.

'She probably hid it in her vault, or some hiding place Voldermort chose to hide his own Horcruxes.' Hermione said and this time Harry nodded his head. 'She probably has changed the location of her Horcruxes.

'We'll find them.' Harry only said and kissed Hermione's lips as the couple looked at each other's eyes. 'We should get ready for the hunt, go to Hogwarts and then come here and kiss our children goodbye.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head. 'But first, we need to have sleep, Hogwarts is supposed to be the next safest place from here so we can rest and then, before the dawn, we can go and take the Hallows.' Harry said and Hermione agreed.

'You think Draco is still alive?' she asked and Harry sighed and looked at her.

'I really don't know, I can imagine she used him for information, I don't know if she was merciful enough to have him survive after she got what she needed, on the other hand, she may want to torture Narcissa like she did with Andromeda, but, back then, she killed Nymphadora… so I don't know, I can only say that I hope he's still somewhere out there, missing a finger and an ear.' Harry said and Hermione sighed and nodded her head in sadness.

'I don't know what to think anymore…' Hermione said desperately as she looked back at Jane in her cot. Harry pulled her back in his arms.

'We'll find a way, I'm sure…' Harry said and Hermione smiled slightly and nodded at the comfort her husband gave her.

In a few hours, the couple would be using the Hallows of Death, equalizing its power with Bellatrix and her Horcruxes, in a few hours, the prophesy was pulling them even deeper in the torrent of power and danger.

* * *

SOOO? We'll soon get to the hallows guys and then we'll go straight ahead for a horcrux hunt.... what u think of Ron's reaction to the bond of harry and hermione's ? i think he grew up and matured after all those years and luna losing the baby should be a reason for him to change for the better :)

what u think of Draco's fate?

please review my work :)

CP09


	12. Ch12 The Masters of Death

**Hey you everyone, as I promised we would soon have a battle on and here it is, a first one but i promise we'll have more :) Here is the new chapter, the reviews are just few but i have alerts and favs so i hope you liked it, i would love to see your reviews however...**

Huge thanks to my friend and beta Marla1 for her precious help and love for the story.

**

* * *

- CHAPTER TWELVE – **

**- The Masters of Death – **

Harry sat quietly on the edge of his bed, staring at the closest wall with many thoughts rushing in his mind. In just a few more minutes dawn would break and he and his wife needed to leave as soon as possible for their old school. Where they would change their destiny and they would have the Deathly Hallows once again, under their possession.

Harry's train of thought stopped when Hermione's pet, Crookshanks jumped on the mattress and purred loudly as he got closer to Harry. The raven haired wizard smiled slightly at the piercing gaze of the cat, a gaze that many times matched the ones of the magical creature's mistress.

'You'll take care of them, right, while Hermione and I are away?' Harry said quietly and the cat purred as in reply, Harry felt for a moment that he had gone mental for asking Hermione's cat to take care of his children and even to take care of Ron but Crookshanks was there, along with his mistress when Ron wasn't back in their school years and even later on.

'Be close to Lily, she will miss us the most,' Harry said and the cat kept purring and pushed Harry's palm so he would caress its head. Harry smiled and obeyed to the cat's request by scratching his ears just like he knew the cat liked. Hermione entered the room that moment with that old black bag she had used during the Horcrux hunt and later on when she and Harry had left for Australia as to find Hermione's parents.

Harry felt like the whole story of the Horcrux hunt was being repeated and that thought wasn't missed by his wife since their bond was wide open. Hermione however decided not to comment and smiled at Harry sadly as she put his invisibility cloak inside her bag. He reached in the wardrobe and took out her invisibility cloak; it was one of the last personal items of Moody's that had been given to his friends. It was just like he would want for them to be protected.

'Ready for some tears?' she asked and Harry sighed and nodded his head. They needed to wake up their children to say goodbye since they didn't want to leave in the middle of the night, literally, and leave their children with not a proper goodbye. Especially the current chances of this goodbye being permanent.

The couple left the bedroom with Crookshanks following them and they moved in Lilly's room which for now was occupied not only by her but many kids of the other families that lived in Grimmauld for the past weeks, Lilly and James were sleeping on an enlarged bed and their parents moved closer in silence as not to disturb the rest of the toddlers in slumber.

Before either of the two could touch their daughter to wake her up, Lily opened her eyes and looked at them straight in the eye, her beautiful, green eyes were puffy and red as more tears run down her cheeks and dampened her pillow. Harry felt his own and Hermione's stabs of pain in their hearts as his wife rushed close to their daughter and hugged her lovingly.

'Please, mommy, don't go,' Lily whispered to her mom as Hermione hugged her child tightly to her chest and shut her eyes as tears ran down her own cheeks. James next to his mother and sister opened his eyes as well and Harry rushed close to his son as the young boy stretched his arms for his father as he immediately realized what was about to happen.

'We have to, sweetie, but everyone will be here for you, you won't be alone a single moment, I promise,' Hermione whispered as she hugged her daughter tighter, trying to sooth both her child and her own pain.

'I don't want everyone, I want you, many times you're leaving and then when you're back, you're hurt.' Lily said as she looked at Harry from her mother's embrace, causing Harry to sigh and kiss her forehead as he held James who was quieter but just as sad. Hermione sighed and kissed her child before she could pull her slightly away as to frame her small face.

'Lily, your daddy promised a few weeks back that both he and I will take care of each other and of you. I swear to my life, sweetie, that I will do my best to protect daddy just like he will do with me, we'll both come back as soon as possible.' Hermione said and Harry could feel her pain of promising something that wasn't certain to happen.

The couple remained embraced with their children until Lily calmed down a bit but the two decided to take the children down as the goodbye would be even louder and the rest of the children would wake up. The couple with their children moved down to the kitchen where most of the adults had already woken up to say their goodbyes. Ron approached first as Luna was on a chair with little Jane asleep in her hands.

'We need to go,' Harry said to Ron as he handed him James who sniffed and looked tearfully at his dad.

'I love you very much, Jamie, remember that,' Harry said and kissed his only son's cheek before he could turn to Lily who was still hugging her mom for dear life. Lily moved in her father's arms as Hermione moved close to her son for a last kiss.

'I want you to be careful and take care of your siblings, and your uncle Ron, will you, pumpkin?' Harry asked and achieved a small chuckle from his daughter who nodded before new tears could pool in her eyes. 'Mommy and I are in each other's hands, so we're in good hands,' Harry said and Lily nodded her head. 'And we both love you and your siblings like nothing else in this world.' Harry went on and Lily nodded again.

'I love you, daddy,' Lily said and Harry sighed and hugged his big girl lovingly in a tight embrace, Lily was his firstborn, the symbol of his and his wife's Bond, she was his beautiful daughter and he just wasn't ready to give up hugging her just yet.

'I love you too, pumpkin, don't forget that, ok? Not until I'm back to tell you again,' Harry said and felt his child nodding her head.

The couple left their children and Lily was immediately hugged by Hermione's mother who was also in tears as she watched her daughter ready to leave once again for a dangerous journey, as the two Potters moved close to their youngest child who was asleep.

'Bye Janie, mommy and papa will soon be back.' Hermione whispered and kissed her little daughter's head from Luna's hug, she knew that if she took her child in her arms she wouldn't be able to give her back to anyone. Jane was the one that had been with them the least and it hurt to know that there was a chance for her not to remember her parents or one of them.

The couple said their goodbye to the rest of the people who were there and kissed goodbye Luna and Hermione's parents who hugged the couple with love, Ron was the last one as the couple hugged their best friend together, still with little James between the trio.

'Take care of our children, Ron, we trust you to take care of the most important people in our lives.' Hermione said and Ron nodded his head with a sober expression.

'Take care you too, I trust you with each other's lives, and you're both some of the most important people in _my_ life…. So for your own good, take care.' Ron said before the couple could nod and hug him for a last time.

After that, Harry took Hermione's hand and apparated both far away.

The next thing the couple saw was the Hogwarts gate with the winged bears. They looked at each other and decided to move inside the grounds quickly, trying not to let the depression at leaving their children surface. They needed to be fast and trying to make sure if someone was already hiding in the grounds would take a lot of time given the measures of the place and the limited time before dawn.

_First, the stone._

Hermione sent through the bond and Harry sent his agreement, both Hallows were to be taken, it would be better if they reached the most hard to find, first. The couple moved inside the grounds and fought the urge to go closer to Hagrid's empty by now shack since their half giant friend was at their own house. They needed to finish with this mission before it could turn into a trap with Bellatrix out of control.

Harry couldn't stop the feeling of being followed but he decided to ignore it the best he could as he got closer to the lake along with his wife. They looked at each for a last time and then Harry took out of his robes his Phoenix wand and pointed it at the lake and said out loud.

'Accio Resurrection Stone!'

For a moment nothing happened, and then with a small sound an object came out of the water, destroying the calmed surface of the waters of the lake. It flew close to the couple and landed on Harry's opened hand. It wasn't as they remembered it, after ten years of existing in the bottom of the lake. With a cleaning charm of Hermione's, the stone, even wet, looked like before.

The couple looked at each other with the second Hallow between them, knowing what kind of weapon was under the possession once again. Harry felt a pang of pain in his chest as he remembered his father's words when he had used the stone for the second time, in that spot of the grounds, a decade or so ago, when Harry introduced his parents to Hermione. He was supposed to never to use the Stone again, or have it close to him for that matter and now he was pulled in a situation that demanded he and his wife posses all the three Hallows once more.

The couple moved as fast as they could close to Dumbledore's tomb, feeling their hearts heavy, the hardest part was now. The pair reached the tomb and examined it with their eyes, there was no opening. It seemed like a tube of marble with no way of opening it.

'I guess we have to do it the hard way.' Hermione murmured as this time she took her wand and pointed it at the tomb of their old headmaster. After a moment the tip of her wand changed color as if the wood was rendered and soon a small orange line started destroying the marble sealing the last resting place of Albus Dumbledore. A few moments later, a big, square part of marble was cut from the rest of the tomb and Hermione stopped the spell with an exhale of breath. Now they could only lift the cut part and Dumbledore's corpse along with the Wand would be revealed.

Harry had a fraction of the second to push Hermione away the moment the green flash hit the spot between them from behind. Both the Potters bended and then leaped behind the tomb as to protect themselves the moment the hysteric laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange echoed through the grounds of the school.

'Took you long enough, Potters!' Bellatrix called out as she used a smashing spell that collided on the marble of the tomb, causing half of the marble to explode, a few more blows and the tomb, the corpse, the Wand and the Potters would be in pieces as well. Harry and Hermione looked at each other as they kept hiding behind the tomb, forming a small plan of action through their bond.

_You go from the left, I'll go from the right, we'll cover each other before the other side of the tomb._

Harry sent and Hermione nodded her head, they both held their wands tightly on their hands and counted till three in their minds, then they both sprang from behind the tomb and pointed their wands at the old Death Eater who was holding two wands in her hands. She first sent a spell towards Harry and then she sent a curse at Hermione, both Potters avoided the spells, Hermione with a spell of her own and Harry with a small shield as they circled the tomb and finally rejoined before the other side of it. They needed not only to protect each other but also to save the Elder wand and the corpse of its old master.

'Avada Kedavra!' Bellatrix shouted, pointing one of her wands at Hermione, Harry shielded his wife the moment Hermione sent a burning curse that was avoided from the Death Eater who screamed in effort but remained standing.

'It was so easy for me to wait so you could summon the Stone and open the tomb; you make my life pretty easy.' Bellatrix said as she tried to make the Potters move away from the tomb but stopped when she saw that the Potters wouldn't leave the tomb that easily.

'Confringo! Bellatrix screamed and this time the Potters had merely the time to jump away from the blasting curse that hit the middle of the tomb, causing a larger piece of the marble to explode, revealing most of the corpse and the Wand on it.

'Impedimentum!' Hermione screamed, pointing at the rubbles of marble that flew to all directions, all the pieces slowed down in the air and fell with thumbing sounds on the grass.

'Redusen!' Bellatrix screamed this time and Harry with a shield saved the tomb that was about to explode with the curse.

'Stupefy!' Hermione screamed and Bellatrix even with a shield before her, got hit by the curse and her body flew a few feet away, she stood up immediately and snarled at the brunette witch as she pointed both her wands at Hermione.

'Crucio!' She screamed and two beams of red light flew towards Hermione who had tried to shield herself with a circling motion of her wand the moment Harry also covered his wife with a shield of his own. The two Cruciatus curses hit the shields and shook off in different directions, one hitting a tree from the first line of the forbidden forest and the other hit the water of the black lake, causing steam to rise in the air.

'Serpensortia! Engrogio maximum!' Bellatrix screamed in furry as she saw Hermione Potter still standing, at first a snake was conjured before her feet but then, the snake started growing in size until it looked like a Basilisk, looking at the Potters ready to strike.

'Enough with all this,' Harry murmured as he got closer to Hermione and the tomb the same moment Hermione did the same, now they were both under a common shield that was stopped by both at the same instant.

'Fiendfyre!' Harry shouted and a snake of fire, slightly bigger than the one Bellatrix had conjured started circling the one with flesh and blood.

'Nicely done, Potter! Not as good as the Dark Lord's but good enough to entertain me!' Bellatrix screamed with a hysteric smile on her face.

_Hermione, the Wand!_ Harry demanded through the bond, trying not to think how good he cast a charm Voldemort had once cast against Dumbledore whom corpse the Potters now were trying to protect.

The first rays of light illuminated the grounds the moment the snake of fire consumed the true one and Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione who turned around, covered by her husband as to take the wand.

'Not so easily, Mudblood!' Bellatrix screamed as she held both wands in her hands and that moment Harry realized the second wand was Draco's, with her other hand, the Death Eater tried to hit Harry by waving her arm with furry causing a wave of power wash over the raven hard man who remained on his spot by waving his own arm, sending another wave of power that collided with the attacking one in the middle, causing wave after wave all the power to wash over the three opponents.

_I got it, I have the wand!_ Hermione's voice heard in Harry's mind and he reached with one of his hands for her, the Elder wand was in his palm after a moment and then he pointed both his phoenix and his Elder wand towards Bellatrix the moment Hermione pointed her own wand against the death eater and with her free hand touched Harry fist, holding the Elder Wand.

'NO!' Bellatrix screamed in furry and pointed both her wands. 'Avada Kedavra!' 'Avada Kedavra!' she screamed with all her power as the two beams rushed close to the couple who with the three wands caused a blue-silver shield of power to cover them and the tomb behind them, they both had decided to use a common shield but somehow the blue-silver shield was conjured.

The shield remained around them for a moment and then started expanding, destroying everything before it, Bellatrix screamed and started withdrawing until she reached the gates of the school and got out of the perimeter.

'This is not the end for you two and I, Potters! I will destroy you!' She shrieked with venom and then apparated in black smoke before the power of the shield could injure her.

Hermione and Harry, in the shield were feeling the ultimate surge of power radiating from their own bodies to the three wands and especially on the Elder wand and then everywhere the shield was. After a moment they finally let go and the shield expanded a little faster and then withdrew in a flash, ending and distinguishing itself on the tip of the Elder wand, leaving both Harry and Hermione breathless to fall on their knees by each other's sides.

The couple remained on their knees for a few more moments, feeling their bodies and minds exhausted by the power they had produced and then they looked at each other, still breathing hard.

'What was that?' Harry asked between pants of breath as he tried to stand up and help his wife do the same. Hermione took his offer of help and stood up with effort as they held their three wands in their hands.

'You're the master of the Hallows- Harry- and I am one with you because of the –Bond – that makes me part of you- and as a result- part of the possession- of the Hallows…' Hermione answered in pants as well and Harry nodded his head as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

'We're powerful indeed, then…' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head as she looked at him.

'And she, for now, is immortal with the Horcruxes out there, so our powers are even with her current condition.' Hermione said as they both leaned against the half-destroyed tomb that to their surprise hadn't been totally destroyed like everything else around them because of the shield.

'She won't be immortal for long,' Harry said through his teeth as he looked around and then at the tomb, with an ache in his heart he saw the skeleton of his old headmaster in the clothes he had been buried in and his long hair and beard being melted on the corpse.

Hermione with no words but many tears looked at Harry and nodded her head as he took the Elder wand and casted a powerful repairing charm on the tomb. In a flash, the corpse was covered in its resting place and the marble looked like it was never touched before.

'We should go,' Harry whispered and Hermione nodded her head and moved close to him, Harry hugged her and kissed her head as they started for the exit of the grounds. Hermione took out the two invisibility cloaks and gave one to Harry, the two covered themselves with their respective cloaks but Hermione put her hands in Harry's pocket so they could keep holding hands even if they couldn't see each other.

'We have the Hallows,' Hermione stated in a small voice.

'Now it's time for the Horcruxes,' Harry said in the same tone as Hermione nodded.

They both left with a loud crack, hoping with all their heart that Dumbledore's loss wasn't a waste after all.

* * *

SOOOO that was iit what u think of the moment between hermione, harry and their children? what about the battle and the new shield harry and hermione produced? please let me know what u want to happen in the rest of the story, what u think will happen to draco?

Please review, thanks for reading


	13. Ch13 The Horcrux Hunt

Hello everyone, here is the new chapter, a chapter full of action, i hope you like it HUGE thanks to Marla1 for her awesome work! Enjoy...

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN –**_

_**The Horcrux Hunt –**_

Harry was out of the tent for awhile, he wasn't sure for how long. He only knew he should have woken Hermione up but he preferred to let her sleep and keep his watch. They had been back in a tent, in the middle of nowhere for the second time in their lives and he could only wish for this period of their life to not last so long.

He would talk about a plan with Hermione when she woke up and as far as he knew because of their bond, she was still asleep as he could see her projected dream in his own mind whenever he let the bond open.

It had been only a few hours after their fight with Bellatrix, after they had conjured that shield of magic that seemed catastrophic, the Elder Wand felt like burning in his pocket but Harry tried to ignore it as he kept looking around him. It had been only hours after they had set up the tent and had cast powerful charms they knew well from their years as aurors, however it was the first time in years that they were in the middle of trouble instead of trying only to stop the trouble from existing as aurors.

Harry smiled as he felt the dream of Hermione's coming to a halt and felt her waking up and wondering what time is it and where is he. The first thought they both had whenever they woke up without the other by their side was where are they so he wasn't surprised as he read her mind and saw that she was coming out of the tent.

'If I hadn't felt your presence I would have sworn someone captured you, why didn't you wake me up?' Hermione asked as she came out of the tent in a pair of black trousers and a deep red blouse, pajamas would be too useless in case they needed to evacuate the tent and escape so they preferred to sleep in comfortable clothes. Harry smiled up at his wife as she sighed, looked around her and eventually sat next to him on the ground after she pulled her wand out of her back pocket.

'I thought you'd like to sleep a bit more,' Harry said as Hermione wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to stop a yawn but failed, casing her husband to grin and kiss the crown of her head.

'Very thoughtful of your and thanks, but you could get us killed if you dozed off in the middle of your extended watch,' Hermione said and Harry could only chuckle.

'Yeah baby, I know you would do the same for me too,' He said and this time Hermione chuckled and looked up at him, both knowing she would and will let him sleep more when the time of her watch will arrive.

'I love you,' Hermione said quietly and Harry smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

'I love you too, very much,' he said as quietly and this time Hermione kissed him with passion, causing him to wrap his arms around her and bring her even closer as she wrapped her own arms around him while she deepened the kiss.

_We need to talk about Bellatrix and her Horcruxes._

_And about the shield._

_We need a plan._

_Indeed._

The kiss ended as soon as it started and they gasped and looked at each other with need in their eyes, they needed to be focused on their mission, apart their greatest power, they were each other's greatest weakness and they needed to work on it.

'Lets go inside,' Hermione said quietly and Harry nodded his head as they stood up and entered the tent, they cast a powerful silencing charm and got to the couch of the small living room. The tent they had bought years ago, for their missions, had a small living room, joint with a kitchen, three bedrooms and two bathrooms as the tent had also served the Potters for camping and the times they watched some Quidditch cup.

The couple sat face to face so they could see each other and Hermione brought a small notebook, causing Harry to roll his eyes, she always did that when they had to make a plan as to strike in some mission, this time was no exception it seemed.

'What you think was that shield?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him with calm eyes.

'Well our bond hadn't developed in awhile right? Maybe all this trouble works like a stimulant for the bond to develop so we can protect or even save ourselves, Dumbledore had said that people bound with the bond could cast spells that worked stronger because of the combined power.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head, he had thought about the shield and their bond while Hermione was sleeping and he had thought about all this in the same light.

'What if the whole thing happened because of the Elder Wand?' Harry asked and Hermione spoke.

'I think _it is_ happening because of the Wand, either because it's like another stimulant or because the bond and the Wand now kind of interconnecting though us, the certain thing is that the shield is not harming us or things that moves over but we want to be unharmed, like Dumbledore's tomb, and that's a good thing.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head and smiled kind of relieved, if there was one bright thing so far was the fact they had became magically stronger.

'So back on Bellatrix.' Harry said and Hermione frowned but nodded her head.

'OK,' Hermione said, 'We have Bellatrix with her first Horcrux which is probably her Death Eater mask, we have a series of places that she could have hide the mask and we have darn good changed of facing traps in all these locations.' Hermione said as she wrote down all those facts. Harry nodded his head.

'Her vault,' Harry said and Hermione nodded and took the note.

'Voldemort's old house in little Hangleton,' Hermione said and Harry nodded this time.

'Hogwarts,' Harry went on and Hermione wrote that down as well.

'The Lestrange Manor?' Hermione said unsure but Harry nodded his head.

'The cave of the locket,' Harry said calmly and Hermione looked at him with eyes full of worry and fear, this would be one of the worst places they needed to visit and it was dangerous enough without Bellatrix having set up some trap for them.

'We need to think of all the places she could have used, maybe she is following her master's locations, combined with some of her own.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and sighed again.

'Maybe we should start right away, the night just started, it would be better if we worked at night as we're more exposed in the daylight.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head and sighed as well, he hated all this, he hated being away from his children, never knowing if he would live through the night as to see the next dawn, this feeling of insecurity and fear had long left his heart and he hated that now it was back and roaring inside his chest.

'Sometimes, I wish I would see the silver doe again, sometimes I wish I could have faith in Dumbeldore or someone that would be trying.' Harry said and Hermione took a deep breath and this time got closer to her as she wrapped her arms around him, as she kneeled in between his opened legs on the couch, now the time of the aurors was done and their roles of the spouse and soul-mate were back.

'I know, but it's time for us to try now, it's time for our kids to know that we're fighting for them.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes as his wife framed his face with her hands. 'I will always be trying for you, for us, like I did and still do.' Hermione whispered and Harry didn't open his eyes but kissed her lips as he knew where her lips were while he moved his head closer to hers.

'We can make it,' He only said after the kiss was over and his eyes were opened.

The vault was the easiest part as it seemed, they needed only to go and find a couple of friends they had in the order that worked in the bank, the people assured them after Hermione cast them a charm of verification that the last people who did something with the Lestrange vault were Harry, Hermione and Ron the time they escaped with the dragon. After Hermione cast them a memory charm for all of their safety the couple kicked off for Voldemort's old house.

Little Hangleton seemed even creepier at night than in the pensive Harry had seen back in his sixth year, when the snake was pierced on the door of the house by Merope's brother, Morfin Gaunt.

Harry never imagined he would actually visit the bloody place but here he was; ready to step inside the old household of Voldemort's family. He hated this place, he hated this situation and the fact of probably stepping inside a trap made his gut turn.

The couple entered the house from the destroyed door that cracked with the movement after so long, the floor squeaked in every step the couple made and they could only have the three wands at the ready in case a Kedavra came to strike from some corner of the abandoned place, they could feel the adrenaline running inside their veins and their hearts almost being hearable beating.

The couple entered the awfully destroyed by the time living room and Harry could remember from the pensive Merope standing in the corner of the same room, so many decades ago, he hated the fact that he and Voldemort were distant relatives, he hated he needed to be there, with his wife, instead of being with their kids in their own house than this wreck.

'What is this?' Hermione whispered and looked at the ravaged coffee table, on its top, there was a small note on a piece of old parchment.

Harry and Hermione knew better than to actually take the note with bare hands so he accioed the note that flashed a green light when it was magically lifted from the table, Harry kept the small note with a spell far away from his and his wife's skin but kept it close enough as to read it.

_The game just begins, try to find my mask, try and die, Potters._

The couple didn't have the time even to look at each or to examine the note further as the wreck that once was occupied by the strong, dark family started shaking like a leaf in the wind. They both had the time to apparate away as a huge piece of the ceiling collapsed. The apparition worked but the result was awful as Harry splinched himself during the apparation.

He writhed and screamed out in pain as he felt the blood running out of his veins and entire chucks of flesh were missing from his body. He could feel his head spin and the bond with Hermione being blocked, in blind panic and pain he looked around him but took a breath that hurt his lugs as he saw her sound and safe trying to find something in her black purse.

'Shhh, calm down, love, everything will be fine,' Hermione was saying over and over again, encouraging him. 'Just stay still, you will soon faint and won't feel a thing, I'm here for you,' she kept saying and with those comforting words he blacked out as he felt the drops of the Essence of Dittany and a few spells being casted on him.

The next thing Harry felt when he opened his eyes was a comforting bed beneath him and his head hurting a lot even if someone was using a wet, cold cloth on it. He opened his eyes and immediately felt his eyes burning, a side effect of a strong sleeping potion or spell as he assumed in the haze of his mind. He saw the relieved and smiling face of his wife and friend of so many years looking down at him the moment their bond was unlocked by her side.

'Hey,' Hermione said sweetly as she stroked his cheek with her fingers, Harry closed his eyes at her touch.

'Hey,' he said with effort but felt better by the moment that passed. 'You used a sleeping potion on me?' Harry asked as he could still feel the side effects.

'Yeah,' Hermione said quietly as she stood up from the chair by their bed and sat on the mattress close to him, his hand moved close to her and she took it with her free hand as she kept stroking his face. He could see the black cycles under her eyes and she looked rather pale like himself he was sure. 'You had a fever after so many spells and potions I had to give you, Ron hadn't been that bad when he splinched himself back then. So I used a sleeping potion on you as to heal faster and it broke the fever too. We don't have the luxury of time, love; we'll soon have to be on the move again.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head and kissed the palm of her hand as she kept touching him.

'You set up the tent and placed me in here?' he asked as he realized that when he splinched himself they were out on the grounds.

'You needed a clean and warm environment, let out safe and I needed to have my mind on you so I healed your wounds and then set everything up, then you had the fever and I had to put you under the sleeping potion so you could rest and I could have my watch.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head slightly as not to have the room spinning again.

'Thank you,' Harry said and he knew that he could sound silly, thanking his wife for doing what every spouse should but Hermione was the person that had saved him more times that he could count so a "thank you" was always in order. Hermione chuckled and nodded her head with a smile.

'Anytime,' she said and leaned above him to give him a kiss that he answered by keeping her face close to his with his hands on her head, his fingers stroking her cheeks as his palms held her close.

'I guess you feel strong enough as to kiss me like that,' Hermione murmured against Harry's lips when the kiss was broken. Harry smiled and let his hand move down her spine, already feeling better and needing his wife just like she did.

'I need you,' Hermione vocalized their need and Harry felt the pang of fear and pain that crossed her heart.

'What is it?' he asked in a whisper of his own as he looked at her and saw unshed tears glistering in her eyes.

'At a point, when I had set everything up, the fever appeared as a side effect on the magic I put you under as to save you quickly because you were losing so much blood, and I have been trained to save my partner in the battle, but with you, I almost lost my compose… and the terror was simply shaking.' Hermione whispered and kissed him desperately again and Harry knew it was because she needed to make sure he was there for her.

'Then we're even, I guess. For I had felt the same terror when you had fallen in the department of mysteries, lady, you made me loose many years of my life back then.' Harry said and made Hermione chuckle sadly as a couple of tears ran down her eyes but never reached her lips as he took them away with his thumbs.

'We have given a vow to our daughter and that's why I wasn't afraid when I realized I splinched, I knew you would make it. I knew you blocked our Bond so you couldn't feel all the pain and the panic I felt in my haze so you could work clear-headed, like I would for you. No matter how much my hands would shake and no matter how much I would cry upon the moment of terror and worry and fear…' Harry said with his voice quiet but firm, Hermione nodded her head and kissed him again, this time even more powerful than before. The couple was in a tight embrace of caressing hands in just a fraction of the moment.

'I love you so much, and I'm so scared for us,' Hermione whispered between kisses as Harry moved the bowl with the cloth from the bed somewhere on the nightstand and turned them around so he could press Hermione on the middle of the mattress with himself above her.

'I'm scared too,' he confessed between kisses,' and I love you even more,' he went on before he could kiss his wife with love and passion only he could give and receive from her.

Soon their clothes were scattered around the bed of the small bedroom and their bodies were dancing in a rhythm they had learned years ago, when they had just finished a war and they thought they were free, it was almost remarkable how the same rhythm of their bodies could express utter happiness and relief and in other times, pure fear and worry.

They didn't even need to say they loved each other during their encounter, their gripping hands, their moans and whimpers of pleasure and their wide open bond were enough for them to show and see whatever they needed to. They knew each other so well that in times like this, they felt like one being functioning.

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.

When their lovemaking was finished and the couple remained hugged under the covers of the bed, with Hermione tracing cycles over Harry's chest and him playing with her rich locks between his fingers, they both knew it was time for them to talk.

'She uses us in a game full of traps, we can only hope for the next trap not to be our last place to be,' Hermione pointed out and Harry sighed and nodded. 'I can't have you slipping through my fingers again, we need to be prepared, we need to be ready, we need to…' Hermione went on but lost her words as emotions took the best of her as Harry could feel through their bond, he started stroking her arm and he kissed her lips as he leaned down and she moved upward slightly.

'The next time, we'll be more careful we'll know better, and if luck is with us, we'll survive this with her Horcruxes in our hands.' Harry said when the kiss was over and Hermione nodded her head and kissed him one more time.

'We still don't know what the other Horcruxes would be, even the mask theory is a guess.' Hermione said and Harry sighed and her gloom.

'One bane at the time, Mione, eventually, by visiting all the places she could have hidden the horcrux, we'll find the items and we'll make it, since when you became the gloomy and I became the one trying to keep high the team? I want back my gloomy place in here!' Harry said and then complained playfully, achieving a chuckle from his wife.

'You're right, I need to keep my place as the brains of the operation.' Hermione said as teasingly and earned a light pinch on the small of her back that caused her to squeal, playing was something they both needed and had weeks to do ever since the whole thing started and Luna had lost the child she was carrying.

Harry nodded his head and kissed her nose as he remembered something that he knew could make his wife smile and felt more confident. He reached for his wand and winked at his wife with a smile.

'_Accio_ firewhiskey' Harry said and a bottle of firewhiskey flew in his hand Hermione looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

'Firewhiskey? We're not usually drinking it and we definitely shouldn't drink it now when we need to be so careful and to look out,' Hermione said and Harry smiled as he expected to hear a small lecture about it.

'We won't drink it now, Mione,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him with even greater wonder in her eyes. Indeed, they didn't used to drink such strong drinks and the fact that they first tried firewhiskey the night Mad-Eye died was a bad reminder but Harry had an idea.

'I took this with us in case we'd spent Christmas out here but I have better idea. We drink firewhiskey either when we need to take down some bane or when we have a special occasion right?' he said and Hermione nodded her head. 'Then, we'll open this bottle of firewhiskey when we'll be back home, sound and safe with our children sleeping peacefully in their rooms and Bellatrix deep in a grave, then, it will be a special occasion and we'll do that before I can have you pregnant again and not able to drink alcohol. What you think? Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded her head with joy in her eyes, it was a seemingly silly motivation but it had so many great reasons for them to succeed.

'We'll make it, we'll drink this bottle of firewhiskey when we get home.' Hermione confirmed and Harry smiled and nodded his head as they both looked at the bottle and only one thing could make them feel fear returning in their gut like it used to do for the past weeks.

And the thought of needing to return to the cave full of Inferies to try to find the Mask was a good enough reason for them to feel the terror returning.

SOOO? what u think? i wanted some action and i wanted harry and hermione to share a couplish scene :) i hope you liked it, please tell me what u think about it CP09 


	14. Ch14 The Mask of Death

_**OOOOK people here is the new chapter, thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves, i hope you still like it, here is a chapie full of angst so i really wanna know what u think of it!**_

Huge thanks to my friend and beta Marla1 for her precious help!

Enjoy...

_**

* * *

-CHAPTER FOURTEEN – **_

_**-The Mask of Death – **_

The Potters had decided to check at Hogwarts before they could go to the cave of the locket; they had decided to search at Hogwarts before to take the risk to go to the cave. Maybe Bellatrix had left her Mask in the old school before their fight a few days ago.

The couple had just apparated a few feet away from the gate of Hogwarts in the middle of the night, only Harry's wand enlightened their path, the rain that had started a few hours ago hadn't stopped so the couple tried to hurry and moved faster in the mud, their clothes quickly getting soaked by the water.

'Take Moody's cloak and try in the castle, I will try on the grounds.' Harry said to Hermione loud enough to be heard above the noise of the rain. Hermione looked at him with concern, it was less than two days ago when he got himself splinched but he didn't want Hermione in the purring rain alone, she had been taking care of everything for the past days as he was weak and the thought of her being inside the castle searching made him feel better. 'Don't even argue with me, you're more tired than I am even after the splinching so put the cloak on and get in the castle.' Harry went on as he felt Hermione ready to argue his words, she looked at him for a few more moments and then nodded her head as he felt her agreeing thoughts through the bond.

'Fine, but please, be careful.' Hermione said and Harry smiled faintly and nodded his head as the couple took out of their robes' pockets their respective cloaks and put them on. Harry expected not to be able to see Hermione with the cloak on but to his utter shock he realized that he could actually see her beneath the magical fabric, he could feel her own shock as she could see him as well. That was a first.

'You can see me like I do?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head still in shock, and saw her nodding too as she could see his reaction.

'The bond probably developed even more.' Hermione said but the couple decided through their thoughts to figure this out later on as at that moment, the purring rain was hitting their skin like tens of needles.

The couple entered their old school in a hurry as they pushed the gates open and entered the grounds. Hagrid's shack was dark and deserted, like the rest of the castle as the children were probably in the security of the school. Harry and Hermione hadn't notified McGonagall for their "visit" and they were only glad to see that the wards were up, wards that had been set by them a few years ago, when the ministry was having more measures for the security of the students. They had decided not to say a word about their late night visit as they didn't want to expose anyone in danger and it would be better if there was a trap, to be set to them and only.

The couple was separated as Hermione headed toward the castle and Harry kept his pace toward the forbidden forest and Dumbledore's restored tomb.

_Be careful _Was Hermione's last thought before she entered the castle.

_Likewise_ Harry sent back before he could see her once again.

Harry was sure they wouldn't find anything in Hogwarts, Hermione would use some dark magic detectors and some summoning charms and he would do the same but they both knew deep down that Bellatrix wouldn't do such a favor to them, she was the leader of the game and she wouldn't let her pawns to get with the game so easily.

It was a few hours later when the couple was leaving Hogwarts with empty hands and heavy hearts, now the cave was their next stop and they needed to move fast before Bellatrix could strike again.

It took them more than three weeks to locate the cave through the detecting objects they had as aurors, Harry was almost fascinated with the fact that his pensive of his visit at the cave when he was sixteen helped so much, he thought as he was in the bathroom of their tent and was looking at his idol in the mirror.

He could see the differences of time upon his skin; he could no longer see the sixteen year old that fought under Dumbeldore's protection and Hermione's help. Now he was seeing a father of three children who were waiting for him to go back with his wife safe and sound as to keep up with their lives. He could see his changed body, his once skinny form was now toned and shaped for an auror in his thirties. His face was more manly with no glasses framing his bright green eyes. With no shirt one he could see the scar of the locket that had collided with the skin above his heart, the night the doe showed up was still there, marking him like a personal medal of what he had been through.

Harry kept thinking things over as he examined his form in the mirror until Hermione entered the bathroom quietly and smiled slightly at him. For some odd reason she wasn't wearing a blouse either and her simple black bra was keeping her from being nude from the waist and up. Harry glanced at her beautiful body and he could see the differences on her as well.

The girlish body of his best friend and once virgin girlfriend was replaced with the womanly body of his wife and mother of his children, her small breasts had now became fuller and after three children her body had gained beautiful carves in the best of places for him to caress on her body. Hermione's face had changed as well with her once girlish face now having become a beautiful picture of feminine elegance. Even Hermione's hair had changed from very bushy to beautifully curly as she had let it grow long and its own weight was making it curly instead of bushy. Hermione looked at Harry with a little amusement in her eyes.

'Stop staring at me, even without the bond I can feel your eyes piercing me.' Hermione said with a small grin that was returned from her husband, this was one of the moments when it was just him and her, the all time lovers and friends, the people who knew each other better than anyone else. Harry smiled and approached her, his hand cupping her face as his bare chest touched her almost bare body. They looked at each other with care and love in their eyes, emotions that had been cherished over the years. Harry looked down at her bra and felt his heart aching at the sight of Dolohov's scar still on her left breast, close to her heart, his free hand's fingers brushed against his wife's old scar.

'I have told you this thousands of times before, but … thank you, for everything,' Harry said quietly as he looked back up at his wife's eyes, eyes he was so familiar with, he had thanked her in many occasions of their lives. He had thanked her back at their school times, during the Horcrux hunt, after it when they started being together, during their years as a couple, after every difficult time Hermione had to bring their children into the world, every time they came back from some mission and she had either survived or helped him survive, he had been thanking her for being there, in his life, ever since he was an eleven year old boy and she had repaired his glasses in _Hogwarts Express_. Hermione smiled up at her husband and wrapped her slender arms around his neck and broad shoulders.

'I love you so much, I was there since forever because I love you since forever, Harry, there was never you and me, it was always us, even when we didn't know it, it was us that made us who we are, not me on my own not you on your own, we're one,' Hermione said in a quiet whisper as she snuggled close to her husband and best friend who wrapped his own arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

The couple remained in the hug for a few more moments, both of them lost in the familiar sensation of each other's warmth, for those moments, there weren't in that tent that was bearably heated by magic, they weren't standing far away from their household with just a few days separating them from Lily's fifth birthday, they were just them in each other's arms, there was no space and no time, no troubles and no happy thoughts, their bond was full of their love, full of their need and care and passion, they were the married couple they had been since they were younger, they were the best friends they had been for almost twenty years, it was just them, Harry and Hermione.

They broke their hug with sighs escaping their lips and sadness clouding their eyes and bond once again, it was nice when their love could overpower time and space for a few moments every now and then but they needed to stay strong for their next big task.

'Lilly's birthday is approaching,' Hermione said and for a moment the memory of her child asking her for a birthday gift another sister made her heart clench in her chest and caused Harry to feel the same though their Bond, Harry brought Hermione closer to him and kissed her forehead as he let his lips linger on her skin.

'If we're lucky in the cave, we may be back for her birthday, if we find the mask, we can return and then go to Dumbledore's portrait again as we have no clue of where to search next, we don't know where he found Riddle's ring so we should search there after he tells us the location, but we need to destroy at least one Horcrux,' Harry said and felt Hermione nodding her head, that moment he had no idea of what kind of danger was awaiting for them.

The couple apparated on a big chunk of rock in the middle of the wild sea, the waves were crushing around the small piece of land with no mercy and the couple had to stead themselves as not to be taken down by the winds.

Harry had shown to Hermione his memory of Dumbledore and himself back in this place where they had found the fake locket so Hermione had only to follow her husband. Harry gestured for Hermione to follow him and he dove in the blistering cold water first, things had changed only slightly around him.

Inside the water, Harry heard the noise of Hermione's body diving in the water as well so he started swimming against the flow of the waves. The couple was soon moving inside the magically hidden cave, they could feel their teeth clattering in the cold and their toes and fingers were turning numb, even their muscles had started to hurt up until they got in the black coast.

Harry and Hermione got out of the cold water trembling at the low temperature and Hermione was the one who took her wand and casted a warming charm to each of the two. They shivered violently as the charm took effect on them but soon they felt better as their bodies started to feel normal.

They moved further inside and now Harry realized that he could see all the magical signs of dark magic his sixteen year old, oblivious eye couldn't see back in his former visit in the same place. Harry stretched his arm close to the rocky wall and touched the rocks; it seemed like yesterday when Dumbledore had sliced his hand as to give the blood needed by the magic. Hermione's slender hand wrapped around his arm and Harry looked at her with concern already in his eyes as he knew what she intended to do.

'Even if the Hallows are under both of our possession, you know the place better so you shouldn't be the one with a damaged hand, you have both yours and the Elder wand after all as I am carrying the Stone and both of us have the cloaks, let me do it,' Hermione said calmly and Harry shivered at the memory of Dumbledore's same calmness.

'But, wait…' Harry started but Hermione was already slicing her left hand magically with her wand, she gasped slightly as the blood started pooling in her hand and drops soon started to fall on the ground. Hermione touched the rocky wall with her hand and run her palm on it for the blood to run more freely as Harry was left by her side staring at her with no power to do something as she had made her decisions. When she was done and the wall disappeared, Hermione withdrew her hand and wrapped a piece of her robes around it. She smiled slightly at Harry who could only scowl but give her a kiss before they could move further inside.

Harry felt Hermione's shiver as she saw the pitch-black lake before them, the only thing illuminating the entire cave was that same green light on the other side of it, where something was shining inside the small basin. The couple looked at each other and Harry nodded his head and moved forward where he could remember the small boat was hidden.

He could feel the magic in the air; the waves of it were making him almost see with the eyes of his magic where the chain was waiting for the visitors, invincible to inexperienced or weak, magical eyes.

'There…' Harry heard Hermione whisper the moment he got the chain with his hand and it showed itself. Soon the small boat started to emerge from the black surface and the Potters waited patiently for it to come closer, the thought of what could be disturbed in case they touched the liquid made their stomachs drop.

'Be careful, please.' Hermione whispered close to Harry as he touched the boat with his hand and looked at her, she nodded her head and by his help, she got in the small boat first, Harry climbed in with his turn and the small boat started for the journey to the basin with the dim, green light.

'Don't look in the water,' Harry said quietly at Hermione, his heart beating as fast as hers did, Hermione gasped and looked at him as she finally stopped out of it and stopped staring at the black water, Harry glanced at the liquid and saw a hand close to the surface : the reason Hermione had gasped he assumed.

The small boat got close to the basin after a few minutes of dead silence, Harry had kept looking above his shoulder for any sign of some set trap but everything seemed normal if someone could say such thing for that place.

Harry was the first to get out of the boat and he helped his wife again as her wounded hand didn't allow her a lot of movements, they didn't dare to use a healing charm as the extra magic could activate some kind of trap, the atmosphere was already too heavy with magic. Harry looked with concern at Hermione's soaked with blood robes on the spot she had wrapped the fabric around her left palm.

'I'm good,' Hermione reassured him and Harry looked up at her eyes, her pale skin glowing in the mid, green light of the basin behind him. The couple approached and looked at the basin, in its bottom, the Death Eater mask of Bellatrix Lestrange was laying but there was a burrier Harry knew well, the potion protecting it. Harry felt Hermione's thoughts and his head snapped at her direction by his side.

'No,' he said firmly, Hermione smiled at him as calm as she could and Harry felt like suffocating at the memory of how Dumbledore had acted on the potion.

'I think the potion makes everyone feel their worst memory, the feel of it, that's why Dumbledore was feeling guilty, maybe the potion won't be like that for me. I'm already injured-'

'Stop the lecture, you're not drinking this shit,' Harry said and he looked around him for a moment again, a feeling of being followed making the hairs on his skin to rise Hermione smiled and took the crystal cup with her right hand, Harry caught her wrist. 'I said no, Hermione, we'll find another way to take the mask.' Harry said firmly, truth was, they hadn't made a plan for the cave, partly because they didn't have any ideas and partly because the last time they made a plan Harry got himself splinched.

'Dumbledore hadn't found any,' Hermione said and Harry frowned. 'I trust you to protect me,' Hermione said calmly as she pushed the cup in the potion and let it fill. Harry sighed and framed her face with his hand.

'Please,' Harry pleaded in vain as she had made her decision and deep down, he knew there was no other choice with Hermione injured and himself in good shape able to cast spells with both wands.

'I love you, don't you ever forget that. Make me drink it all.' Hermione said before she could empty the cup in her mouth, she closed her eyes and Harry watched with his breath stolen as she refilled the cup two more times and gulped the potion down as quickly, she drunk one more but at the fifth cup, her body jerked violently and a heart wrenching scream escaped her lips, her right hand dropped the cup and her damaged, left hand gripped the edge of the basin, causing her wound to start losing blood again but Hermione didn't seem to notice that pain before what she was experiencing. Harry felt panic rise in his heart but he took the cup and refilled it, knowing history was repeating itself.

Harry trapped the writing Hermione between his own body and the basin and cupped the back of her neck as she screamed in pain, every time she opened her mouth as to scream Harry got the chance and filled her mouth with the potion, feeling his heart bleeding at the sight of his wife in this condition.

'PLEASE! STOP IT!' Hermione screamed again and again and every time Harry whispered that this would stop her torture but by every moment that passed, Hermione's torture seemed to be even greater.

'Please, end this, I'm begging you! Don't… don't let her kill me… please!' Hermione cried and moaned in pain and looked at Harry with eyes that for the first time in their years showed fear in the level of insanity.

'Come on Hermione, please, this will end it all, come on,' Harry was saying again and again as he made her drink more of the potion which was getting less every time Hermione screamed even more and drank it. 'Come on, just a little more, please!' Harry kept saying, his own heart and mind blind in fear and panic, he had blocked their bond as he knew he wouldn't be able to make her drink the liquid and he felt the worst person possible for letting her though this on her own but he was sure she'd do the same, was she in her right mind.

'PLEASE!! KILL ME! STOP THIS!' Hermione screamed and writhed as Harry emptied the last dose of the potion in her mouth as her lips trembled. Her body had been writhing in pain for the past fwe minutes and Harry could only hold her still with one arm around her waist as Hermione almost collapsed against him. With his free hand, he took the mask from the inside of the basin and looked at the mask, he could feel the same dark magic almost radiating from the object just like the locket once felt like, this was the true Horcrux.

'It's over, Hermione, we're done, you did so well sweetie, we're good and we're heading home…' Harry kept whispering in Hermione's ear who was gasping and trembling and whimpering in his arms as he got the mask in his pocket and helped Hermione in his arms as she was like a human-size doll in his hands, he could feel her trembling against him.

'Please, water,' Hermione whimpered between her whimpers of pain and exhaustion. Harry kissed her forehead as he took her in the boat and helped her inside with her back resting against his chest.

'You'll have a lot of water the moment we're away from here, Mione, just be a little patient please.' Harry whispered and kissed the crown of her head as he took her hands in his own as to stop her from touching the lake's water. A hysteric laugh made his heart kick in his ribcage as it was heard right after an apparition sound.

'Well done, Potter! You made it that far! Now let me enjoy the sight of you and your Mudblood sinking with the inferis!' Bellatrix Lestrange snickered from the entrance of the cave as Harry with Hermione in the boat were still in the middle of the trip in the lake. Harry didn't have time to release Hermione's hands and reach for his pocket as Bellatrix pointed her wand at their direction.

'EXPULSO!' Bellatrix screamed the spell and her voice echoed in the cave; the flash of light hit the boat and made it explode in pieces as Harry and the semi-fainted Hermione fell in the water. Harry felt the pain and he knew chunks of the boat had hit both him and Hermione but the terror surged in his veins as he felt the Inferis taking him down in the bottom in a matter of moments along with the almost fainted Hermione who wasn't even trying to fight them back. Harry started struggling with all his power and he made it to grab Hermione close to him as tens of hands were pulling at the couple with force, others as to take them apart and other as to drown and choke them. Harry screamed in effort as he held on Hermione's shoulders with all his power in an attempt not to let her drown, he was trying with his free hand to reach for his wand but it was impossible with so many Inferis pulling at him. He could feel Hermione's try to fight back but she was too weak to make it, the laugh of Bellatrix from the other side was making his heart ache in furry and terror, maybe that was the end.

For a moment, he stopped fighting, only his arm was holding Hermione close to him, but for a single moment, he abandoned the try, maybe it was the end indeed, they had fooled death plenty of times and maybe this was the time they wouldn't escape, they concurred Voldemort, maybe it just wasn't meant to concur Bellatrix as well...

Harry's life flashed through his eyes and he felt Hermione's thoughts as well along with her pain and abandonee as well as she had started losing the battle too. As he saw flashes of his past the face of his daughter popped in his head, his and Hermione's vow to their little Lily, her beautiful green eyes inherited by him and her beautiful dark mane, inherited by her mother, Lily was back home counting the days for their return.

Harry wasn't going to let Lily, James and little Jane being orphans like he was, no, his children were back there and as Hermione had saved him a few days ago now he was going to save both of them with his turn.

Harry felt the Elder wand moving in his palm without being sure if he summoned it somehow, the next thing he knew was that he was moving in the surface with force again with Hermione still held by him against his own body. When his head emerged from the black water the familiar and so surprising sound of Fawkes' cry was heard and echoed through the cave along with Bellatrix's scream of furry. Harry smiled in his haze as he saw Fawkes trying to approach him and Hermione, avoiding a green flash of spell, sent by Bellatrix and finally catching Harry's outstretched arm, apparating both him and Hermione like the eternal bird had done with Dumbledore years ago, back in Hogwarts.

The next thing, Harry saw was the familiar room of his house's hall, he was back at Grimmauld Place after weeks and Harry could only breath in relief for a fraction of the second, terror suffocated him as he looked at Hermione and saw her as pale as ever, with many scratches on her body from the shattered boat and her hand still bleeding.

Her lips were white and trembling, her eyes were half closed with the pupils turned and if Harry couldn't feel her faint presence inside the bond he wouldn't be able to say if his wife was still alive, after one more moment of not being able to make a single sound in his panic and fear, he finally screamed out with all his power for help.

* * *

A cliff end... *runs and hides*

what u think of it guys? what u think of hhr bond developing even more and what u think of the cave scene? it was apart i wanted to make ever since i started the fic so i was more than glad to make it, what u think will happen to hermione? what about being so faintly present in her and harry's bond? thanks for reading please review :)

CP09


	15. Ch15 So Close to Losing You

OOOK people here is a new chapie, here you can see what happened after the cliff end i left you the last time :) i hope you all like it, i just love harry and hermione and showing how strong these two are as individuals along as a couple is my fav thing :)

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE AND YOU'LL FIND THE LINK FOR MY _EL TANGO DE HERMIONE_ TRAILER IN YOUTUBE.  
**

HUGE thanks to my great friend and beta Marla1 for her amazing help with the chapie :)

Enjoy...

* * *

_**-CHAPTER FIFTEEN-**_

_**- So close to losing you -**_

Harry wasn't sure how all these people –which he could see and recognize as familiar figures- popped out from nowhere. People that he hadn't seen for weeks were now closer and more were showing up through different doors of the house, others were screaming commands at each other, others trying to help Harry by touching him and others trying to take Hermione from his arms. In his blind panic and fear as he felt Hermione keep slipping away from their bond, he didn't let her go, a violent shiver ran through his body as a flash of the Inferies popped in his mind and then he finally let go of his wife as Ron and Luna with Fleur were taking Hermione away from him. He felt Bill and George's hands pulling him on his feet and supporting him by the shoulders and only then Harry felt the pain in its full extend.

'Hermione,' he only murmured as the pain from the Inferies' attack and the boat's shattered pieces against his skin were hurting him.

'She will be ok, Harry, let us help you and you'll get to her.' Someone said and Harry thought it was Bill before his eyes could close and his mind blacked out from the exhaustion and the overwhelming emotions.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he groaned at the harsh light above him, he tried to sit up in the comfortable mattress he was on and soon hands were helping him up. He looked around and with relief that lasted a few moments only, he realized that he was no more in pain and certainly some strength potion was working in his system. Bill, George and Ron were there, waiting for him to wake up.

'Where's Hermione?' Harry asked after the moments of relief and the three Weasleys looked at him with eyes fogged with concern, making his stomach jump in fear. Ron decided to speak.

'Mate, Luna and Fleur took care of her, she's alive… barely but alive, many potions and spells are working on her but not as many as the ladies would want to use since Hermy is too weak to cope with all the power of the potions and spells… and-'

'Where is she?' Harry simply asked as he stood up and fought the light dizziness, he felt all the guilt and all the pain as with horror he realized he could feel Hermione inside the bond just slightly, if he hadn't spent half of his life with her in his head, first as his conscience's voice and then because of the bond, he might couldn't feel her light as a whisper presence at all.

'She's resting in your chamber,' Bill only said and for a moment Harry remembered Lupin's calmness in situations like that, the thought was soon gone as the terror of his wife slipping away hit him at full force. He rushed out of the guestroom they were in and moved in the corridor until he got out of his bedroom, he had passed through this door in so many occasions, tired or injured after missions, angry after the rare times of fighting with Hermione, sleepy after lulling his children, even in tight embraces with Hermione before they could make love or have sex, after those thoughts were gone from his mind, Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

The sight before his eyes left him speechless. Hermione was on her side of the bed and he had never seen her like that before. Her body was covered with a blanket to her chest, her hands resting limply on her sides, her head was resting on a pillow with her hair spread over it and her face was seemingly calm, the detail that made Harry's heart clench in his chest was the awfully white shade of her skin, she looked like a beautiful, yet sick porcelain doll whose creator had forgotten to paint her lips and cheeks.

Luna was by the bed on a chair, with her back on Harry, she turned around when Harry moved closer with his eyes glued on the form of his wife, the everlasting faint sense of her inside the bond making him feel like crying.

'We did everything we could, Harry, we can wait for her to respond, if she gets stronger, we'll try to use more potions in the morning, we don't know the nature of the potion she drank so we can't risk by giving her too many things, it might be proven fatal.' Luna said and the normal, long-lost dreamy tone killed Harry further inside, he just nodded his head as Luna patted his shoulder and left the room in silence. Harry sat next to his wife on the bed, his eyes never leaving her closed ones.

She was always the strong one, he knew she was the one to stay there, reassure everyone, cry her anxiety out and then move on, he was the one to hold back, to hide his troubles, from everyone except her of course. He was the one who would be angry and thickheaded, he wasn't the kind of person that would cry easily, but right now, at the idea that had became possibility of losing her, Hermione, his wife, his best friend, his companion, the mother of his children, his eyes filled with tears and a sob ripped through his lips.

'You can't do this to me,' Harry whispered as he felt the tears running down his cheeks, for a moment he hesitated but then he took her cold hand in his own, her wedding bands looking even more intense with the platinum ring and the elegant emerald on it against her pale fingers. He hated the cold feel of her skin, she always felt warm, welcoming, comforting, he had felt her hand touching him ever since he was a little boy, when she clang to him for safety, for protection or out of fear, when she would simply hold his hand, when she would threw her arms around him in tight embraces or later on, when they would make love and her hands would make him gasp or moan or whisper her name in pleasure. Cold wasn't a characteristic of Hermione. He rubbed her hand with his own in a try to make her feel like before, like always.

'I can feel you inside my head, I can feel your physical pain, I can feel your thoughts and I know you can feel me too, and you know you just can't give up, Hermione Potter! We have two Horcruxes to find, we have three Hallows to take care of!' Harry said stubbornly and he sounded childish even at his own ears as another sob escaped his lips.

'We have three children! Do you hear me? Three, Lilly, Jamie and Jane are waiting for us, they're some rooms away, wanting to see us, and you can't disappoint your children, Hermione. I spent way too many hormonal nights of yours during the pregnancies for you to just let go now,' Harry said and chuckled in his tears as he remembered all the needs of hers, all the food cravings and all the troubles during those nights. Another sob was slipping from his lips as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, in a kiss that he hoped with everything he got to be replied by her. All the guilt consuming his heart was killing him, squeezing the organ like a vice grip.

'It's not that I can't live without you...it's just that I don't even want to try.' He whispered as he looked at his wife's unmoving face and another sob was left from his lips before he could cry freely close to her, like she had done many times with him in the past, the long-gone terror he had felt in the Department of Mysteries when they were teenagers now returning stronger than ever. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' he said again and again, he couldn't stop the tears.

'I know you would order me not to go feeling guilty about all this but I have put you through so many things, I have done so many things wrong and you were there to patch things up for me, I should have drank the potion, I should have thought of flying above the darn lake, I should have found another way.' Harry said mostly to himself as with pain he knew, she probably couldn't hear him. 'But you're so stubborn, so stubborn, you just decide to do something and none can change your mind, and I'm weak before your choices. I am letting you do whatever you want because you're my weakness and I can't stop you, you're stronger than me, you're my rock and when you're trembling I'm ready to collapse.' Harry whispered and he was glad he was alone with his wife in their room, he needed his privacy with her, he needed to be just him and her.

_Harry was only half-listening. He didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Hermione, lying on the hospital bed as though carved out of stone._

_'HERMIONE!' Harry fell to his knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him. A whine of panic inside his head was preventing him thinking properly: he had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead..._

'You have done this way too many times, Hermione; you need to stop doing it!' Harry said stubbornly again as he wiped his tears away with his free hand as he shook his head as to get rid of the memories. 'You're supposed to be the strong one, the right one and I'm supposed to be the stubborn and thickheaded, that was the deal years ago, keep up with it.' Harry said and his voice cracked with emotion as flashes of his life in common with her as a couple rushed in his head. He then remembered the mask that was still in his pocket; he took it out with his free hand and looked at it with disgust and hatred.

He decided to finish this quickly and threw the Mask before his feet as he took the Elder wand from his pocket, for a moment nothing happened but then; black smoke slipped out of the Horcrux and the image of a tomb with Hermione's full name, the dates of her birth and their current year along with the phrase _Beloved wife, mother and friend._ Was on it, Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and with a sharp movement of the Elder wand the Horcrux was no more. After that, new tears filled Harry's eyes as he could only hope to whoever was up there in heaven not to let his worst fear to actually happen.

People started visiting the room from time to time but Harry didn't even move his head to look at who it was every time, someone even brought food on a plate for him but he didn't even look at where the food was left for him, he just hoped they wouldn't bring his children inside the room, the last thing he needed was to be in the position of explaining when they would see their mom like this.

After a long time, someone touched his shoulder and Harry finally tore his eyes from his wife and looked at the standing Ginny Malfoy looking at him. Harry realized that the girl he once had snogged for a few weeks now seemed like a broken wreck. Her eyes were fogged with misery, an emotion Harry knew well, there were black bags beneath her eyes and she looked thinner and paler than ever, but, in spite of his own wife, Draco's wife looked alive.

'I know the feeling, the fear of being left alone,' Ginny started and Harry felt uncomfortable in an instant.

'Hermione hasn't left me.' He said sternly and immediately saw the pain in Ginny's eyes, the need of giving some hope to someone who had drowned in misery surfaced inside him. 'And neither has Draco done with you,' Harry added and Ginny smiled sadly and nodded her head as she looked at Hermione for a moment.

'I have felt so many things for your wife, Harry, friendship, care, protection, hatred, jealousy and then again sympathy and acceptance. But I never imagined I would feel like she's my sister, I never had one and now I realize that she is my sister.' Ginny said and Harry felt his eyes filling with tears again, Hermione, no matter what was always needed and loved by people who even occasionally, hated her. 'Did you have anything new about Draco?' Ginny asked and Harry sighed, still lost at the sight of his wife.

'This is not the right time, Ginny, really I can't even remember,' he said boldly but honestly, when he looked up at Ginny and saw the new tears he regretted his words. 'There are some things we heard from Bellatrix, maybe, when Hermione is better, we'll see though pensives so we can check out what happened,' Harry said and Ginny nodded, giving hope to both for this situation ending and Hermione getting better.

'OK, I'll let you be alone with her then,' Ginny said and moved away but before she could leave the room Harry called her name, she turned and looked at him.

'I'm sorry for Draco,' Harry said honestly, not knowing how else to ease her pain as they seemed at the same situation.

'I'm sorry for Hermione, really I am.' Ginny said as honestly and left the room, drowned in her own troubles. Before Ginny could close the door Fawkes flew inside the room and Harry looked at the bird as it made a small cycle in the large chamber and then landed on the pillow next to Hermione's head. Harry smiled sadly at the beautiful creature.

'Hey you Fawkes, thanks for before, you helped a lot.' Harry said as the bird looked at him and then at Hermione's sleeping form. Only then Harry's mind worked, Hermione was sick and Fawkes' tears had healing powers. Harry let of Hermione's hand and moved even closer as Fawkes remained on the pillow with his head bowed above Hermione's. Harry placed his fingers against her lips and tagged them slightly open, he had touched those lips many times before, as to stop her from saying something or simply because he loved the texture of her lips but this was the first time he opened her lips as to save her life, it took long enough for him to have their bond silent.

Fawkes' tears were soon formed and running down the bird's face as Harry kept Hermione's lips parted with his heart thudding in anticipation and hope. A few drops slipped inside Hermione's mouth and Harry's breath was caught for a moment. For that moment, nothing happened, the silence in the bond and the room remained before Harry could exhale a huge breath, having all the anxiety and fear and guilt out of his system like a poison would be out as he felt Hermione's loud but fogged because of the pain and exhaustion, thoughts.

He couldn't stop himself from putting his arms around her shoulders and hugging her tightly as she opened her mouth slightly and her eyes flattered opened, he hugged her tightly thanking Fawkes, his luck and everything and everyone.

'Harry…need…breath…' Hermione croaked and Harry chuckled and loosened the hug and looked at her.

'Sorry,' he said with a smile as she opened her eyes and Harry supported her shoulders and head with his arms. She smiled slightly and he chuckled and kissed her lips in need. 'Thank you, thank you for not letting go,' He said as he kept pecking her face and neck as he held her in his arms.

'I have told you… before and I'm…telling you again… the day I'm away from you… will be the day I die.' Hermione said with a weak voice and Harry nodded his head and kissed her once again as he remembered her words in her birthday, of course she would keep her word, she always did.

Harry helped her back on the mattress and conjured some water for her, she sipped a little and Harry smiled as she already looked better, her skin's color returning, after thanking Fawkes once again and the bird moved to its perch, Harry laid next to his wife on his own side of the bed, having his arm around her shoulders as they rested their heads against each other's and closed their eyes, welcoming the much needed sleep after yet another bane that was over.

Now one Horcrux was down and two were to go but Harry right now only cared for Hermione and her safety.

'I love you and don't you ever forget that' Harry whispered, hoping Hermione hadn't dozed off yet.

'I know and I love you too, with all my heart and soul,' Hermione responded after a moment and only then did the couple let themselves escape to dreamland.

* * *

YAY finally a small happy ending for the two, i had a long time to give them a break after all the shit lol what u think of it people? i hope you liked it :) i did my best to show the emotions and how much harry has grown up after a decade with hermione and the bond, i want to show that after so long it's natural to them to feel each other's presence in the bond, please tell me what u think

thanks for reading, please review

CP09


	16. Ch16 Accepted

_**Hello everyone, here is the brand new chapie, here is a family-fluff chapie but with a nice touch of power-Potter dose hehe**_

Huge thanks to Marla1 for her awesome beta help!

_**

* * *

-CHAPTER SIXTEEN – **_

_**-Accepted – **_

Harry sighed as he kept moving above Hermione who moaned his name in pleasure as they both hit their peaks at the same time. Harry collapsed on his wife who started caressing his hair with her hand as the other kept him wrapped in her embrace.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled in his wife's familiar sense as their bond was full of pleasurable thoughts. The idea of Hermione gone a few hours prior made Harry's heart ache and his hands held her even closer to him. Hermione kept stroking his head as she heard his thoughts through the bond.

'I'm not going anywhere, I may be tired right now and Luna is going to drive me mad with all the potions she and Fleur have probably got ready for me, but I'm not going anywhere.' Hermione said quietly and Harry kissed the valley between her breasts before he could raise his head and look at the warm eyes of his wife. He could only thank whoever was up in the skies for having those eyes looking at him with love after what happened.

'They so have the right, and your husband's permission to give you whatever potion needed.' Harry started and Hermione pinched his shoulder.

'They have _my_ permission Mr. Potter, we don't need yours.' Hermione said and Harry grinned teasingly before he spoke.

'You're tired but still, you demanded from me to perform my marital duties… I think you hardly need any potion,' Harry said and Hermione grinned back at him, even weaker than she would normally.

'You thought you'd get away just because I knocked on heaven's door?' Hermione asked and Harry sobered and kissed her lips lightly.

'Of course not,' Harry said seriously and Hermione smiled at him, the pair sharing the moment of understanding even without the bond.

'I love you,' they said in unison after the moment passed and they kissed again with love and need, both knowing they got really close and an extremely weak Hermione was a small price to pay compared to what could have happened.

'You're going to take all the potions, OK?' Harry asked seriously and Hermione nodded her head with a sight as she like Harry never liked to be treated like a child but right that moment, she needed to be strong.

'I promise,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head before he could kiss her. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry rolled of his wife and they both put their clothes on before they could allow Luna to enter the room. She opened the door magically and smiled at them as she held Jane in her hands as a tray full of food was moving by her side, behind her, Ron was following with little Lilly hugged to her waist and little Jamie on his back, Ron looked just like the kids had been using him as a carrier for the entire morning.

As the Weasleys got inside the room with the little Potters, the kids left their aunt and uncle and rushed close to their parents. Lilly was the first to fall in her mother's arms, Hermione wrapped her child in a tight hug and kissed her cheek many times as James did the same with Harry. Luna moved closer and gave Jane to Hermione who, with tears in her eyes, kissed her baby's cheek.

'Look how much you've grown up, Jane,' Hermione said quietly and smiled as she hugged her only son the moment Harry hugged Lilly and smiled at Hermione and Jane. Luna let the tray on Hermione's nightstand and with Ron excused themselves as Jane and Edward Granger entered the room and rushed close to their daughter with Jane hugging tightly her only child and Edward having his turn.

'When I saw you carrying her yesterday I thought she was gone,' Jane whispered with tears in her eyes as she hugged Harry who hugged his mother-in-law back, he really had missed Hermione's parents and his mother-in-law's warm hugs.

The Grangers soon left their daughter, son-in-law and grandkids so the Potters could spend some time together, Lilly just wouldn't leave her mom's arms and she was even holding Jane as to claim her mom's hug as James was squealing and screaming in his father's tickling fingers.

'So were you good kids? Did you behave yourselves?' Hermione asked and Lilly grinned and winked at James who giggled.

'We were really good, uncle George said we are the best to have the Map, but I don't know what he means,' Lilly said honestly and her beautiful, green eyes sparkled as she looked at her mom who looked a bit afraid.

'Oh, so you were that good….' Harry said pointedly at Hermione who smiled and kissed the crown of Lilly's head.

'How was everyone around here?' Hermione asked and Lilly sighed dramatically, her mood changing rapidly.

'Most people are afraid, and many times we were afraid too, auntie Ginny and nana Narcissa are always sad, and the aunt's girls are also sad, I think it's because uncle Draco is not around… and the others are sad too, aunt Luna sometimes cries alone in the kitchen or in the garden, and nana Molly is very sad and always wears black clothes, and we miss grandpa Arthur, he was so sweet and good and smily,' Lilly said and sighed again, earning a tearful kiss from Hermione. Of course things wouldn't be bright back at home, they were in the middle of the war and Arthur was gone, just like Draco was for that moment.

'But uncle Ron said, that we need to smile, because it helps, and he said to believe in you, daddy and in you, mommy, because, he said, you're both mental and always pulled through.' Lilly said and Hermione chuckled sadly and kissed her daughter again.

'Uncle Ron is right sweetie, he's absolutely right.' Hermione said as she looked at Harry who nodded his head and smiled at his eldest daughter.

'My birthday is in a couple of days, did you decide? I want another little sister,' Lilly said and Hermione sighed and kissed her first child's curly hair.

'Well, right now, sweetie, this is not the best time for another baby,' Harry said as to rescue his wife from talking about this painful subject. 'But we will give you more siblings when things will be a little more bright, when uncle Draco will be back at his home with aunt Ginny and when everyone else will be safe to be back at their own homes too. You're a big girl Lilly, and I'm sure you understand.' Harry said honestly and his big girl smiled and nodded her head as she looked at Jane who was chewing her finger.

'However, since you're a big, responsible girl, daddy and I are more than happy to buy a beautiful kitten for you, if you think you can take care of it, of course Crookshanks is too old and deserves some rest and you will be able to take your kitty with you, when you will go at Hogwarts.' Hermione said smiling and Harry felt flickers of joy at her planning for the future, when all these troubles will be over and behind them.

Lilly's eyes shone at her mom's words and squealed in joy as she hugged her mom with one hand as Hermione took Jane in her own one-armed hug.

'I want a pet too, daddy,' James complained and Harry smiled and kissed his son's raven mop of hair.

'Well you, like a big boy you are, you can have my own owl, Prongs loves you after all, and when you will be a bit older, you can have your own, how that sounds?' Harry asked and James considered his dad's words before he could nod his head and give a toothy grin.

The lunch that day in Grimmauld was the happiest in a long time as everyone was happy to have the Potters back home and the Order would have its meeting with its Keeper and Leader there. Everyone wished the best for Hermione and her recovery and Harry was only glad to hold her in his arms as they took their lunch. Molly, even in her grief, made a great meal for everyone who thanked her and drank in the Potter's return and Hermione's health.

When the meal was over the meeting of the Order took place and Harry and Hermione had the chance to learn about everything that had happened and they also explained what they had been up to during the hunt. When they were done and everyone was leaving the kitchen, Ginny moved closer to the couple as Harry was urging Hermione to drink a potion Luna had gave her, Hermione emptied the small vial with a face of disgust and slapped Harry's arm as he was grinning at her face when Ginny moved closer to them. They both sobered before the fragile picture of the once brave redhead.

'Can you please tell me if you have news about Draco? You said just a little in the meeting and I was wondering if there was something more. Harry was ready to speak and tell her that there was nothing important but he stopped when Hermione took her wand from its holder around her thigh beneath her robes and touched her temple with its tip, soon a thick, silver thread was formed, Hermione had her eyes closed and Harry could feel her memory of Bellatrix using Draco's wand leaving Hermione's mind and their bond as Hermione took her wand away and with it the silver thread, Hermione dropped the memory in the empty from the potion vial and gave it to Ginny whose trebling hand took the small object.

'We have a pensive in the library, it's not much but you can see it and decide what is going on with your husband, Gin, we really can't tell if he's OK or not but we can only promise that we'll try to find him,' Hermione said honestly and the redhead Malfoy nodded her head with her eyes filling with tears.

'I have lost my father and my husband in less than three months, I just need you to fight that bitch that tried to kill me and tortured you, Hermione, I need you to find my husband, my daughters' father.' Ginny said and Harry sighed at the broken voice he heard, he only nodded just like Hermione did before Ginny could leave the room with the memory in her hands. Hermione sighed and hugged Harry, putting her head under his chin as he hugged her back and kissed her head.

'I can't imagine how hard it would be without you,' Hermione said and Harry sighed and kissed her head again before she could move her head and kiss his lips.

'I love you very much, Mione,' Harry could only whisper, he wasn't good with words so he decided to simply tell her the truth in his own way. Hermione smiled and kissed his lips once again.

'Oh Harry, I love you too,' she said emotionally when the kiss was over and the couple remained hugged until Prongs entered the room and flew close to them with an envelope in his bill. The bird dropped the letter and Harry caught it easily, he opened the envelope and started reading the letter.

_Potters_

_I know you had been away for a long time as I couldn't reach you via the floo and the owl but I demand to see you tomorrow at my office at 10 o'clock. The situation has become complicated and I believe you're ready to come back in action after Mr. Potter's outraging behavior at the hospital._

_Minister Anderson_

Hermione had heard mentally what the letter was about as Harry read it and the couple looked at each other when harry destroyed the envelope in his fist.

'He's desperate to have us back,' Hermione said.

'Maybe we have more attacks ever since we escaped from the cave, maybe there are missions that have been hidden from the ministry.' Harry went on.

'The question is, he needs us there for the end of all this? Or he wants us there as to be the mascots of his circus?' Hermione wondered and Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to short things out. Hermione was still under recovery and the last thing he needed was to show up in the ministry and be under attack from spies or even Anderson himself. He hadn't seen the scum for a long time and he didn't know what was going on there, he hadn't even talked with Kingsley and after so many weeks of absence in the Hunt, he didn't know if Anderson was still the same useless excuse of a minister or a powerful tool of Belatrix's under an Imperious.

'Look, we'll go there, and if he is under some spell, we can make it,' Hermione said soothingly as she had heard all his worries. 'As for me, please Harry, don't do this, I'm fine, I have been stabbed, hexed, tortured and only when I was a teenager, I'm a trained auror, capable of a lot of things, so don't do this.' She went on and Harry sighed and hugged her close to him.

'I don't want you to be in any danger, not because of me,' Harry said quietly and felt his wife, sighing.

'It's not because of you, it's because of my choices, ok? I chose to be with you and want it or not, Mr. Potter, I'm not changing my mind after so many years of happiness and marriage just because Bellatrix bloody Lestrange is back.' Hermione replied and Harry smiled slightly and kissed the side of her head before he could pull away slightly and kiss her lips.

'Then we need to be there tomorrow,' Harry said and Hermione smiled brightly and nodded.

The next morning was a time both Potters dreaded as it had been less than forty-eight hours since they were back and they needed to leave the house again, of course something like that was unacceptable from their daughter who had been crying for the past forty five minutes and the Potters were needed to leave in less than five as to meet with the Minister.

'Sweetie, please, it will be just a couple of hours.' Harry pleaded as Lilly kept crying with sobs and gasps. Hermione was less patient with her daughter as she was pacing up and down before her husband and child. They both knew all this was for the show but they also knew their daughter was afraid of losing them and she had some darn good reasons for it. 'Come on honey,' Harry pleaded again as Lily clang on his auror robes. Hermione sighed once again and finally knelt before her husband and daughter.

'OK, Lillian, look at me, please,' Hermione said sternly and Harry looked at his wife pleading, the last thing Lilly needed was a lecture from her mom, Hermione returned a reassuring look at her husband. 'Sweetie, look at mommy,' Hermione said again and Lilly glanced at her mom who took her wand out of her pocket. 'Instead of a cat, I can give you something else, something magical...' Hermione said and that intrigued her daughter even more who now looked at Hermione with her full attention and her sobs dying down.

Hermione smiled at her child and waved her wand in a complicated move, a bowl was conjured on her palm and then she waved once again and fresh water appeared in it, Harry watched with interest as Hermione performed the magic, wondering what she wanted to do. After that, Hermione conjured a rose and gave the bowl with the water to her daughter's little hands. Lilly took the bowl and looked at her mom. Hermione grinned and cut two petals from the rose, Harry looked touched at his wife as he knew what she was doing. Being linked with a bond like theirs allowed you to know about things even if you weren't there when they had taken place…

Hermione smiled at her husband before she could wave her wand at the petals and then let them fall on the water of the bowl, for a moment the couple and the symbol of their love watched the petals on the surface and then slowly sinking, right before they could reach the bottom the two petals transformed into two beautiful, trimmed fishes that moved around the bowl. Lilly's eyes widened and then softened as she looked at her mom. Hermione smiled sweetly at her child and then warmly at her husband who was looking back at her with adoration. Hermione had performed the spell Lily Potter had once performed for professor Slughorn.

'The fishes will be here for you, as long as both mommy and daddy are fine, so if you want to know that we'll always come back, both of us come back, you can simply look at the little fishes. And I promise you, honey, we'll return, just like we did before.' Hermione said softly at her child who was looking at the little fishes. Lily eventually looked at her parents and nodded her head.

'I love you both, mommy, daddy.' Lilly said and both her parents hugged and kissed their daughter.

The couple came out of the fireplace proud and stern as the numerous photographers started taking pictures and as many reporters tried to ask them things about Arthur's murder, their absence from the Wizarding world for the past weeks and what was going on between them and the Minister.

Harry and Hermione moved through the crowd of people and tried to reach the elevators, at that moment; Kingsley showed up and greeted them.

'He needs to see me too, so lets go together,' He said close to the Potters' faces as to be heard above the crowd of reporters who were asking ignored questions. The couple nodded and the three moved together in the elevators. When the elevator finally started the Potters sighed in relief as the voices from the atrium came to a minimum.

'So, any clue why he wants us back?' Harry asked Kingsley who shrugged.

'I really don't know Harry, he hadn't shown any sign of wanting you back but things have happened the past hours so I think he was made to have you back by the people in the council.' Kingsley said and the couple nodded as Hermione was right about hidden attacks.

'There were attacks?' Harry asked boldly as it was just them in the elevator. Kingsley simply nodded his head and Harry and Hermione sighed.

When the Potters and Kingsley knocked on the door of the office, it opened on its own, both Harry and Hermione saw the minister like they had never seen him before, his once fake, annoying stern posture was now replaced with a crawling of the back and a tired if not defeated expression on his face.

'First the Potters, come in,' He said from his chair as he didn't even bother to stand up as to greet them in his office in some way. Both Harry and Hermione entered the office with stiff postures and their right hands on their wandpockets.

'Sit down, please,' the minister said and the pair obeyed, Harry helped Hermione before he could sit down as well, Hermione crossed her legs and looked at her husband who nodded his head as he sat calmed on his seat. The couple looked confident and comfortable instead of the minister who looked tired and defeated.

'There were more attacks,' the minister started and tired to move closer to his desk and the Potters looked the exhausted man trying to remain on his "throne", at least Funge was keeping up the pretences. Anderson seemed broken. 'There were more attacks and none of the people in here know what or who may cause all these problems…' Anderson went on and looked at the Potters with a mix of accuse and need in his eyes. 'I believe you do know about those attacks, some people in here, your friend Kingsley included believe that the Balkan case has to do with this, and you were in the Balkan case. I think Malfoy also knew things but never spoke a word to anyone, but based on your history, I believe he had spoken the truth to you.'

'Is he had spoken the truth he would have been dead by the spells binding him, instead of dead, he's missing because the ministry failed once again to protect its own people.' Harry spat and Hermione sent a warning though through the bond, so far things were going smoothly comparing to what could have happened, it was no need of them to be kicked out of the ministry once again no matter how right they were. Anderson glared at Harry for a moment but then sighed and nodded his head as his hand ran in his weak hair.

'Bellatrix Lestrange is the threat, this time, it sounds impossible but this is the truth, she had made Horcruxes like Voldemort, believe it or not, this is the truth, we have faced her twice already.' Hermione said calmly and caused both Harry and Anderson to look at her, Harry knew they were there to be clean with the minister but even like that he didn't expect to hear his wife so calmed and composed just a couple of days after her near-death experience. Anderson had shot up from his chair and was looking at Hermione with wild eyes, he seemed like he waited for her to withdrew her words or to finally chuckle and claim that she was lying but the Potters remained silent and let the man before them to realize just in how hot much hot water they were all in.

After a few moments of unbearable silence, Anderson collapsed back in his chair and glared at the married couple before him, the people he once wished to vanish from the Community, the people that now had the upper hand in a situation that seemed alien to him: fighting bravely in a war.

'Even if you have a temper, you don't follow the rules, you keep secrets, you try to do things on your own and you think you're the next couple of ministers, I have no other choice but to have you back in action… you're the only ones knowing everything about the Balkan case and you're the only ones capable to get us all though this.' Anderson said and Harry bit his tongue as not to speak but this time Hermione spoke.

'Even if you have been trying to keep us away from the ministry for a long time, even if you tried to cover the truth and banished us from our jobs just because we know how to do it properly, even if you're so afraid of us about doing something that we have no interest in, even if your ego is so much that has been endangering the Community for so long, even if you're responsible for Draco Malfoy's possible death, Minister Anderson, we accept to return in action.' Hermione said and Harry felt proud for her calmed voice and almost sweet smile with just an edge that made anyone in her wake to shiver on their shoes.

'When you'll get us out of this situation, I will make sure to have you both suspended, legally suspended this time, and then you'll understand why I'm still the minister.' Anderson said as the Potters stood up and Hermione shook the minister's hand fist, totally unfazed by his threat.

'When we'll get us out of all this situation, we'll both make sure to have you out of this office and help someone capable to get the job, someone like Kingsley, until that time comes, you're depended on us as to save your ass and we're depended to you as to save Malfoy and the Community you jeopardized.' Harry said as he shook firmly the minister's hand, Anderson glared at the Potters as Hermione smiled sweetly at him and moved close to the door. Harry followed his wife and opened the door of the minister's office so she could leave first, after a last glare at the man responsible for all this silence about the problems with Bellatrix that all of them were in, Harry Potter left the office, following his wife with the back of his black auror uniform waving.

* * *

Sooo? what u think it? i hope you liked it the "fight" of Anderson and the Potters, i enjoyed writing about them having the upper hand after what Anderson did with them, what u think of the spell with the fishes? i loved the idea from the HBP movie (one of the few things i liked from that crap) so i decided to have it in the chapie as well since i think Hermione would have seen such memory in harry's head and it was touching i think

thanks for reading, please review, thanks

CP09


	17. Ch17 The Final Horcruxes

_**OK i feel awful for updating this for the first time in 7 months... i'm so sorry guys for the huge delay, i mean this story has been on for 2 years (pfff) i can't believe i left it like this in 2 hiatus, i can only SWEAR that i won't give up on it now, there a couple more chaps to finally finish it and believe me i want to finish it so much, even like that, it's one my fav stories because it's the sequel of the End of Illusions**_

HUGE thanks to Marla1, my fav girl for the betaing

Enjoy...

_**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – **_

_**The Final Horcruxes - **_

Hermione took a deep breath as the couple flooed back in their house, Harry was still holding her as she clutched her chest with her free hand. Harry looked at his wife in concern as she glanced at him before she could try to take another breath, the clutch on her chest becoming stronger.

'I'm fine,' Hermione only whispered as Harry sighed and helped her on a chair the moment Luna and Ron got in the kitchen, Luna rushed close to her friend and then close to a cupboard of the kitchen, she took out a vial and opened it before she could handle it to Harry.

'Slowly,' Harry said as he helped his wife with the recovery potion, she was still under treatment and they weren't sure about the side effects of the potion she had consumed in the cave. After a few moments of Hermione gasping, she finally took a deep breath and sent a reassuring thought through the bond she shared with her husband. Ron and Luna sighed in relief as their friend seemed better.

'How did it go?' Ron asked and Harry nodded his head.

'We're back, accepted,' Harry said and Ron nodded in understanding. 'Anything new here?' Harry asked and Ron shook his head. Harry looked at Hermione who was finally ok and she smiled at him.

_It's time for us to go to Dumbledore. _

_The soonest. _Harry sent and Hermione nodded and stood up with a little effort.

'Luna, please take care of the kids, don't tell Lily we returned and left again,' Hermione said and Luna smiled and nodded her head.

'Where are you going?' Ron asked and Harry this time replied.

'Hogwarts, we need to have a word with Dumbledore the soonest possible.' Harry said and his redhead mate nodded his head too. There were not many things to be said, they needed to move quickly now that the prophesy was right and known by both sides.

Harry hugged his wife tightly and apparated away.

The next moment they were right outside the Hogwarts grounds after all those months ever since the hunt and their fight with Bellatrix. They were shocked to see that whatever had been touched by the shield they had created was still pretty much burnt as nature had achieved little to recover the deeply burnt ground of the shield's path.

The couple in silence got inside the grounds and moved straight to the building, there were some students close to Hagrid, examining unicorns and the couple was certain they were all terrified to be out there when the war was raging on. Hagrid saw his old friends and waved his hand once but then focused back on the students so they could finish the soonest. Harry remembered the afternoon he had visited Hagrid and the half-giant had told him about what he thought of him and Hermione, he smiled at the innocence and happiness he had felt back then when the war was over and it seemed that they were done fighting Voldemort and his followers, he had been mistaken.

The couple moved through the corridors they knew so well in their seven years as students and they finally reached the Headmistress' office. They weren't sure about the password but you didn't have to a Ravenclaw to guess it.

'Quidditch Cup,' Hermione tried and the huge statue before the two Aurors started moving on its own, revealing the stairs. Harry smiled as another memory rushed back in his head with Hermione finding out the password years back.

Harry knocked on the door of the office and soon Minerva's voice was heard in a reply. The coupled opened the door and got inside, Minerva was already standing with a small smile on her face. She looked at the couple and gestured for them to come closer. The couple did and soon the stern headmistress was hugging first Harry and then Hermione tightly. The couple was taken aback by the sudden gesture of affection but they smiled at Minerva who seemed obviously relieved to see them both alive if not completely healthy.

'This potion can take your breath away at times, right, Mrs. Potter?' Albus Dumbledore's voice was heard and the couple looked at the portrait of the late headmaster. Hermione nodded her head in confirmation and Harry spoke.

'We're here for you, professor.' Harry said as the couple and the headmistress sat down. The Headmaster smiled and nodded his head. 'We destroyed the first Horcrux, we believe there are two more but we have no idea where to search next…'

Dumbledore's figure remained still for awhile, and then sighed and spoke looking between his two favorite students.

'Years ago, when you became a couple, you visited Sirius' vault,' Dumbledore started and the Potters glanced at each other and nodded at their professor, not sure what he wanted out of this. 'There were three boxes there, two for you and one for Andromeda,' Dumbledore went on and the couple nodded again. ' According our theory of Bellatrix having made her Horcruxes by killing her relatives, we have already a Horcrux destroyed, the mask was probably made by Sirius' murder, after that, Bellatrix killed Nymphadora, and now Arthur, if we're not lucky, she has killed Draco Malfoy before Arthur.'

'So the question is, what Horcrux she made by killing Tonks,' Hermione exclaimed and Dumbledore smiled at his old student as if she had figured out the answer in a class question.

'And I think I know the answer to that, my dear Hermione,' the figure said and the couple looked at him intrigued. 'The box sent to Andromeda was made by my dear friend Minerva here, for Andromeda to keep, inside there were some stuffs of Remus and Nymphadora's, one of them was Nymphadora's ring, given by Remus. I'm almost sure that Bellatrix would separate her soul in an item expected to be buried with its owner. I don't think Bella thought of someone taking off the ring from a dead woman, if the Horcrux was buried and forgotten, under the protection of a tomb and its location here in Hogwarts, she'd always be content knowing that a part of her soul is secured six feet under.' Dumbledore said and the couple nodded their heads as their minds raced.

'Now there is also the possibility of Bella wanting to make sure, and that's why she attacked Meda's house the night Arthur was killed, but either way, she didn't reach the ring that Andromeda kept hidden for all those years so I'm sure you could go and find it, as far as I know, the Order has members taking care of Andromeda's deserted house, right?' he asked and Harry, as the leader of the organization nodded his head in confirmation.

'We need to go back to Kensington and search Andromeda's house, we need to talk to her first, learn where the box with the ring is, I can't believe we actually had the box in our hands once,' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head as they could remember the day they returned from Gringorts with the three boxes in their hands.

_Harry looked closer and was almost shocked to notice that there were a few words on the boxes. Harry checked the first box with the phrase __To Andromeda__. The second box had the __To Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger__ phrase and the third box had __The last enemy shall be destroyed is Death__ phrase on it._

'All this is good, but even like that, even if the ring is simply at Andromeda's house, we need one more Horcrux to destroy, how can we know about that? If it's upon Draco's death, we can't possibly know what object she used, if it's Arthur, the same stands in this case…' Hermione said and stopped Harry's hot-tempered action of almost running to Andromeda's. Dumbledore's figure nodded his head in thought and finally spoke.

'In both cases, Bellatrix wanting it or not, is related to Draco and to Arthur… so the Horcrux will probably have to do with them as family members, or …' Dumbledore's figure paused for a moment and the couple didn't waste time.

'Or, professor?' Harry urged on and the late headmaster pinned him with his eyes like he used to do, when alive.

'What was Voldemort's lethal mistake Harry?' Dumbledore answered with a question and Harry looked at the portrait in wonder.

'He thought as the Master of Death the wrong person,' Harry answered and at the same time his eyes widened in shock as the truth was revealed before him. 'She took Draco because he was the previous Master, it's symbolic, she wants to kill all the masters before she can take over, you're obviously dead, then it was Draco and then Hermione and myself!' Harry said and he realized he had shot up from his chair the moment he stopped talking.

'Bellatrix took Draco for his wand to be her last Horcrux too, he was useless for information to her as he would die if he dared to speak a secret of the department but he was the previous master.' Hermione added for her husband as the epiphany went on. 'But that means that he's probably already…' Hermione didn't dare to finish her words.

'Dead? Not necessarily,' Dumbledore's portrait talked with its turn and the couple looked at it again. 'If Bellatrix was taught one lesson from the second war that was death is not always the end… something Tom Riddle himself never grasped in his head. There are chances of Draco being alive, we have his finger and his ear, she threatened to keep sending pieces, but she never sent more and she never sent a vital organ like the heart which for purebloods, is the most important organ as it pumps the pure blood around the body. She's sinister, she could have killed Ginerva and her daughters as for her, they're all blood traitors but instead, Bellatrix only took Draco. There are chances for him to be alive.' Dumbledore said and the couple nodded.

'That's all good but where the Horcrux can be located?' Minerva talked this time and the couple and the figure looked at her.

'Another trap,' Harry whispered and Hermione read his thoughts through the bond.

'The Malfoy Manor, we know she's probably hiding there but we didn't manage to get through the spells and wards that are protecting it, just like she didn't make it to get through Grimmauld with her army.' Hermione said and Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

'We need a plan, we need to take the last Horcrux from there.' Harry said and looked at Hermione, their bond working as the perfect match. The decision was made; they were going voluntarily in Bella's arms.

'Be careful,' Dumbledore said as the Keeper and the Leader of the Order moved close to the floo and rushed away in a burst of flames.

'This time I will be there,' Ron demanded and his best friends sighed in defeat as the redhead man didn't take no as an answer.

'It would be our relief if you staye-'

'It will be _my_ relief, Harry, when I will be there with you, I stood back when you first asked me and I was rewarded by you returning in a mash of blood, pain and Infery injures. This time I will be there with you.' Ron interrupted his best friend and Harry sighed as he looked at Hermione for support, this time, she gave none.

'Let him come with us, he's stubborn and we're exhausted.' Hermione only said and both men looked at her in surprise.

'Thank you…' Ron said in an obvious tone and Hermione just waved her hand, Harry knew what she was planning. She was right.

'Ron, you'll come with us for the ring,' Harry said and Ron smiled brightly. 'But then you'll stay here while we'll step in the Malfoy Manor and you won't object this because someone needs to have our children under his protection,' Harry went on and the previously cheerful face of his mate for more than fifteen years turned into an angry frown.

'What?' Ron actually screamed and Hermione waved her wand for the kitchen door to close so her friend's screams wouldn't be heard.

'We'll plan an accident of misguided spying and she'll capture us, she's desperate since we destroyed the mask and she will be furious with the ring taken too. She will take us down for sure, it's the only way for us to get inside the Malfoy manor and try to have Draco's wand in our hands, and if we're lucky enough, to find and rescue Draco.' Harry said and Ron shook his head and moved away from his friends as he started pacing.

'No no no, this is not right, you can't just step in that bloody place, we all were there the last time, and the results were awful, you were tortured and Dobby came out dead.' Ron said and Harry sighed and this time Hermione took over.

'We're Aurors, Ron, not those miserable, starved teenagers who lived in that tent for so long, we're halfway to take her down and soon the odds will be with us. We can't miss this chance, if you can't think it like that, think of your sister who's just a couple of steps from insanity.' Hermione said and this time Ron looked at her and then at Harry.

'I can't believe this time you're leaving me out,' Ron said and Harry sighed and shook his head.

'You need to understand that we had our reasons when we wanted you and Luna as Godparents to our children… we trust you, Ron, to keep them safe, and if something goes way too wrong and we… don't make it, we trust you to keep up for them. Even if one of us dies, the other is doomed to die too, we explained how the Bond is working and you're the only one we trust to keep up, so we're not leaving you out, we actually bring you in,' Harry tried and this time Ron sighed and muttered a small cursing word.

'Fine! But when you come back you won't do that to me ever again!,' Ron said, Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded their heads.

The muggle neighborhood was really quiet when the trio got there. They looked around, all under camouflage spells, and moved inside the house where Arthur Weasley had fallen dead a few months back. Andromeda had told them where to search for the ring and the three friends did as they were told. They rushed upstairs and got inside Andromeda's chamber, they opened the wardrobe that now was almost empty of clothes as the middle Black sister had rushed to leave the house with her grandson. Harry _Lumosed_ the place and pointed his wand inside.

In the back of the wardrobe there was that same small box he once had taken from Sirius' vault, all those years back. He took it the moment Hermione took her husband's wand so she could keep the light. Harry opened the box and looked inside.

There were various little things, just like with the box given to Harry by Sirius. There was a moving photo of the Marauders, with James and Sirius elbowing Remus and Pettigrew standing close by. There were a few letters addressed either for Tonks or Remus, there was a small necklace with a waning moon held by a small chain and finally, a small bag of satin. Harry took the small bag in his hand and immediately felt the negative vibes from the object.

The trio looked at each other pointedly and after a moment more they apparated away.

The moment they were back in Grimmauld's kitchen they could hear everyone from outside but only Andromeda was inside the room.

'I can't believe she used my dead child's ring to store her soul,' Andromeda said and Harry didn't know what to say. 'All those years that I felt the darkness, I thought it was because of Nymphadora's murder… I never imagined my sister's black soul was inside…' Andromeda's voice died down as she covered her mouth with her hand. Hermione rushed close to the elder woman and hugged her in comfort. Harry decided to get over with it and asked of Ron to take Andromeda out, only he and Hermione with the Elder wand should be inside. Their own bond protected them from the black magic of the Horcrux, or so they hoped.

When the door was closed and the couple of the Masters of Death were left alone, Harry took the ring out of the small bag and left it on the table. It didn't move on the surface, instead, it fell on the tabletop with a heavy sound as if it weighed way more than a normal ring would. Harry and Hermione stood before the end of the table with the ring right in front of them. Harry took out of his pocket the Elder Wand and pointed it on the ring the moment Hermione snaked her own arm around her husband's until her hand closed around his fist.

A bright beam was sent by the Elder Wand straight to the ring that provoked a dull sound and then a bright light. After that, Harry and Hermione were before the black smoke that once was part of Bellatrix's life. The smoke remained in the air for a few moments and then rushed close to the couple with the intertwined arms. Both Harry and Hermione's bodies jerked in the force but held their arms together.

Flashes of Cho trying to kiss Harry, months back right before the attack in Andromeda's house, Draco being abducted, Ginny out of her mind because of the loss of her father and husband, Hermione's father being tortured the night the new Dark Mark showed up for the first time, Luna losing her child, Arthur dying, Hermione drinking the awful potion in the cave as she screamed and begged to be killed. Hermione injured and almost dead on their bed, Harry splinched after their apparition that night close to Voldemort's house with Hermione trying to save his life. All the images flashed inside their Bond and caused them mental pain as the black smoke washed over their already exhausted bodies in waves of torture.

They held on to each other until Hermione screamed in agony and the couple felt another wave of pain that started from their hearts and pushed out of their system the black smoke that withdrew its power until it was out of their bodies and right before them once again. The Potters pointed the Elder Wand and another beam was sent at the black smoke and it burst into nothingness as a sinister scream of furry echoed through the room and the entire house, causing all the windows of the kitchen to shatter and the entire house to shake for a few moments.

After that moment that felt like playing before them in slow motion, both Harry and Hermione felt their knees going weak and they both fell down, their arms intertwined pushing one another on the marbled floor. The door opened with a thud and everyone rushed close to the couple who was gasping for breath after the mental and physical torture. They knew it was their Bond that saved them and pushed out the spirit of the Horcrux. They knew they had to get through this once again.

'Lets start,' Hermione whispered as they looked at the old manor from afar, Harry nodded his head and took out his wand. It was a day after the destruction of the ring and the Potters couldn't wait to get inside Bella's headquarters, their plan seemed flawless but if it was proven otherwise… they didn't want to think about the possibility. Before Harry could cast the spell, he smiled at Hermione and stole a kiss from her lips.

'I love you,' he whispered and Hermione smiled at him as they remained hidden.

'I love you too, Harry, always,' she whispered and Harry smiled.

'And forever…' he added and Hermione grinned before he could raise the fake wand and miscast the _Inflamare_ that they supposedly would use for a small fire as they spied out of the manor.

The trick worked and soon many apparition sounds were heard and hooded people captured the couple that brought no resistance as the Neo Death Eaters disarmed them.

They were taken inside the manor and Harry could feel the fear in Hermione's fear as they got in the place she had been tortured and they were about to encounter her torturer and the murderer of so many people they cared about.

'Potters! Welcome, welcome!' Bellatrix's hysteric voice was heard as the couple was brought before her in a big room of the manor. The couple immediately spotted the two wands in the Death Eater's hands and Bellatrix spoke as she noticed.

'You think I don't know your plan of bluffing?' Bellatrix asked but the couple remained silent, infuriating her. 'I'm a woman of tradition, and when I have you here, in my brother-in-law's house, I want to keep traditions,' Bellatrix said and smiled sinisterly at Hermione. 'Take him in the dungeons, let the Mudblood here, we have a lot to say.' Bella said, expecting the Potters to start screaming and protesting for the separation and Hermione's fate. However, the couple didn't utter a word, they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then Harry was forced to move with his guards.

_Buy some time._

_Find Draco._

Harry was taken downstairs and from the moment he was away from Bellatrix's sight his eyes started scanning the place. They reached the dungeons he once was in with Ron, Luna and Olivander. The guards opened one of them and forced him inside. Harry remained still for a moment and then a violent shiver ran down his spine as he felt the cold trail only one creature could leave at its wake. Out of the dungeon, a dementor patrolled the cages. Harry tried to keep his mind clear as he thought of his children and wife in instinct, as to keep away the feeling of cold and despair.

'Scarhead? Is that you?' a rough voice was heard and Harry's head snapped at the direction of the sound, in a corner of the cage, there was a very tortured and exhausted Draco Malfoy. Harry rushed close to the man whose once silver-blonde hair now couldn't be recognized because of the dirt and blood covering them.

'Draco… you're alive,' Harry whispered in enormous relief as the man before him, even in that awful state was functioning.

'Please tell me that you're not all captured, tell me that my children and Gin are OK,' Draco begged as his full of dirt and blood hands clutched on Harry's robes.

'She's fine, and the girls, in Grimmauld, for months now, we're not captured, Hermione and I are trying to destroy Bellatrix's Horcruxes…' Harry tried to explain but Draco's eyes widened. 'Long story, in short, we need to rush before she starts the Cruciatus on Hermione,' Harry said and this time he felt the panic feeling his own heart as he felt Hermione's own fear, maybe she wouldn't be able to keep Bella for long. 'Can you stand?' he asked and Draco nodded but frowned in pain the moment Harry tried to make him stand.

Harry took out his actual wands and with a _Reducto_, the door of the cage was turned into pieces. The dementor tried to attack but Harry's _Patronus_ was formed in a heartbeat and the silver stag advanced on the awful creature. Harry helped Draco and the two men started running out of the dungeons. Harry gave Draco his Phoenix wand as a weapon and kept the Elder Wand, for an instant, the fact of both of them being at least once the Masters of the powerful weapon flashed inside his head.

'You know the house, how can we reach the-' Harry's words were died down as he screamed in pain the same moment Hermione's screams of agony were heard. Draco looked at the raven haired man in wonder as he couldn't understand why he felt the pain his wife felt but they didn't have time for explanations.

Harry felt his heart breaking as he heard Hermione screaming again while he shut her out of the Bond, it was their deal, someone had to risk Bella's furry and someone had to find Draco. He heard his wife screaming again and again but he couldn't feel the pain as the bond was shut down and Hermione was on her own. Harry still out of breath nodded at Draco and the two men kept running through the dark place where Draco was leading them through old, secret passages and doors.

'We need to take back your wand, it's our only chance to take her down,' Harry said to Draco as they stopped before a rocky wall as Hermione's screams were heard again, her full of pain hollers causing Harry to lose focus momentary as his other half was under such pain. He could remember how Voldemort was getting in and out of his mind the last time he was in that place and he tried to do the same now, shut down everything as to save her. Draco nodded his head and tapped the Phoenix wand's tip on the wall three times, and then the rocky wall moved slightly on the left.

'Accio Wand!' Draco said as clearly as he could and his wand flew from Bellatrix's hand to his the moment the two men burst in the room where Bellatrix was torturing Hermione with both wands. The Death Eater screamed in pure furry as she turned around and looked at the two men. She screamed something about them being supposedly disarmed but she wasted no time as she pointed her wand at Hermione who had the little strength to raise a shield before her.

'Expeliamus!' Harry screamed but Bella ducked and avoided the spell.

'Avada Kedavra!' Draco this time screamed but Bellatrix raised a shield of her own this time. Harry and Hermione locked gazes for a moment and opened their bond as Hermione's tearful eyes filled with hope at the sight of her husband and friend. Draco and Bellatrix dulled in furry as the blond man covered Harry so he could reach his wife. The moment the two held hands Harry felt his own energy being transferred to his other half and Hermione gasped as if she had suddenly breathed in air that was blocked so far. She stood up on her own and before the army that was heard approaching could reach the chamber, Harry and Hermione rushed close to Draco and the three people apparated with the last Horcrux in Draco's hand, leaving Bellatrix screaming in range.

The moment they apparated back in Grimmauld, Ginny's scream was heard before the three people could even realize where they had apparated themselves. Harry felt Hermione loosing the energy she had felt moments before and with her he felt the same but he held her in his arms' protection as Ginny, who was in the living room of Grimmauld with her mother and sister-in-laws stood up, looked at her tormented husband for a few moments and then rushed to his arms as Draco hugged her back tightly. The two kissed and caressed each other and Draco only moaned when Ginny's hand touched his cut and semi-healed ear.

Ginny's eyes were full of tears as she finally had her husband back and Draco could only breath in relief a last time before he could collapse before his wife, causing the couple to kneel down. Luna and Fleur with Molly snapped out of their stupor and ran for the kitchen as Andromeda and Narcissa moved down the stairs. Andromeda moved in the kitchen as to bring something for the Potters while Narcissa hugged her semi-fainted son along his wife.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in exhaustion as they shared a small kiss right before Andromeda could move close to them with strength potions for both. In the older woman's eyes there was only one question.

'The Horcrux is here, we'll fight her as equals.' Harry answered the unspoken question before he could look at his wife again.

They knew the time was approaching, he had fulfilled his destiny before with the first prophesy; now the time had come for him and Hermione to fulfill the second prophesy, or die trying…

* * *

SOOO? Draco is alive, yes and Harry and Hermione finally destroyed the last Horcruxes, please give it a moment and comment on it so i can know if you liked it or not, thanks for reading, guys, pleaseeee review my work :)

thanks

CP09


	18. Ch18 The Day We Fight

_**Hello everyone, I promised to finish it and that's what i'm doing, i have some fights with my muse but i'm a winner lol**_

This is the actual last chapie, what follows is the epilogue

HUGE, thanks to my amazing friend, great supporter and awesome beta Marla1 for her great help

Enjoy...

_**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – **_

_**The Day We Fight – **_

The day Draco was saved was followed by two very quiet ones. Two almost peaceful days of nothing bad happening in the community while the rest of the Wizarding world took a deep breath with this pause. But the people inside Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix, knew this was the calm before the storm.

Draco was recovering after the long weeks of being tortured, interrogated and tortured again, his cut finger and ear wouldn't be back to normal but he didn't care as he was alive and back with his family. Ginny and Narcissa were always close and Ginny hadn't left his side for a single moment ever since he collapsed exhausted in her arms. She had finally calmed down and even exhausted and sleepless, she looked like glowing as her other half had finally returned.

Harry and Hermione, like the rest had given the Malfoys the space to relax and Harry with Hermione themselves had decided to take these two days of rest as to fill their batteries, Hermione had been very tired since the Cruciatus she had suffered but she had recovered quickly as this wasn't the first time…

Harry and Hermione were in their bedroom, with Harry flat on his back and his wife half-laid on him as they both breathed quietly as they lay there naked.

'We can finally take her down,' Harry whispered and Hermione looked up at his face before she could plant a kiss on the spot the Locket had left its scar above his heart, another Horcrux they had destroyed back then.

'We finally can do it,' Hermione whispered and Harry caressed her arm. 'You think we'll make it?' Hermione added and Harry could feel the fear first for his and then her life through their bond.

'I'm sure of it,' Harry said firmly and Hermione smiled and reached upwards for their lips to meet in a kiss. 'When it's time for us to fight, we'll make it and then none will ever rise from the dead to cause chaos, it's enough,' Harry said after the kiss was broken and Hermione looked deep in his eyes and nodded her head.

'I'll die if something happens to you,' Hermione whispered and Harry caressed her waist as she moved fully on top of him.

'Well I'll die if something happens to you… that's the deal with the Bond, if one of us falls, the other will follow…' Harry whispered and Hermione sighed and shook her head. She loved their bond, she loved feeling his every feeling, knowing his thoughts, seeing his dreams, but in times like this, she was afraid of this power, of this bless-curse of the bond that threatened both. She didn't care about her life, she would sacrifice herself right that moment if it meant to end the war, but she didn't want Harry to fall down too, she wanted him to be safe and sound, close to their kids. It would be so unfair even if one of them made it through the battle that was to come, to die because the other didn't make it…

'Well I care about your life so don't think like that,' Harry said firmly again as he looked in the beautiful, warm eyes of his wife. He would sacrifice his life for the war to end too, but he'd rather die if Hermione wasn't there, he wouldn't make it alone, he couldn't make it before, when they were best friends and she never abandoned him, now he couldn't even imagine his life without her in his head, in his arms, in his heart.

'Don't think like that…' They both said in whispers and then smiled as they had read each other's thoughts through the bond, they smiled sadly and kissed.

'We need to initiate Draco in the Order, he needs to be protected by the spells.' Hermione changed the subjects of their painful conversation and Harry sighed.

'You think he'll be able to fight? He had been in her hands for so long…' Harry said and Hermione shook her head.

'Even if we try to object, Ginny will be there since Bella killed her father so Draco won't have no as a response about going to the battlefield. You know how stubborn he is, but even if Ginny wasn't there, he'd be in the first line anyway,' Hermione said and Harry sighed again and nodded his head. It wasn't an easy thing to be the Leader and the Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix, nor the masters of the Hallows. Harry looked at Hermione for a moment and she tensed up.

'Don't even mention it, Harry James, I'll be there by your side, I have been cursed before, more than this time, and I was there at the end, we're the masters of the hallows but even if it wasn't like that, you'd have to kill me as to stop me,' Hermione said in a breath and she was ready to leave his arms but he held her there and kissed her lips in a kiss.

_Draco is not the only one being stubborn. _

_I'm not stubborn, I'm yours and you're mine and we won't be separated._

_I love you. _

_I love you too. _ The thoughts ran through the bond as their mouths were preoccupied kissing each other. They broke the kiss and Hermione smiled down at his husband.

'The prophesy talks about us both and her,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded his head.

'It was just a thought, but you're right, we'll both be there,' Harry said and Hermione kissed his lips once.

'Or you can always stay here and wait for me to return from battle,' Hermione said and Harry groaned as she gave him a taste of his own medicine. He couldn't imagine his wife fighting without him, he didn't trust anyone else to have her back and be backed up except her. He flipped them around so he was on the top and kissed her lips as she giggled.

'You think we should go find Draco and initiate him now? We don't know when Bellatrix will strike…' Hermione said and Harry stopped his hand that had started moving up his wife's naked thigh and he sighed.

'You think he will be available?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him in wonder. 'I mean, Gin hasn't seen him for so long, maybe she's shagging his brains out…' Harry said and laughed as Hermione slapped his arm as she laughed too.

'Harry… he's so tired and he's suffered a lot…' Hermione said in outrage as she kept laughing before her grinning husband.

'Well you have been tired and you've suffered a lot but you haven't stopped shagging _me_ in the past two days…' Harry said and earned more slaps on his arm and chest by his blushed wife who laughed along with him.

'Of course I want to be there,' Draco Malfoy said, hours later, when the initiation was over and he was informed about everything.

'Of course you won't,' Ginny retorted by her husband's side as they both stood up. Draco winced in pain all the way as he was still under recovery. He huffed at his wife's stubbornness as Harry and Hermione looked at them both, feeling awkward.

'Ginny, we've talked about it,' Draco snapped at his wife and she groaned and threw her hands in the air in an exasperated way. She turned to the Potters.

'Talk to him, he can't fight, you're the leaders of the Order, forbid him to participate now!' Ginny ordered Harry and Hermione who shrugged as Draco approached his wife in anger.

'Keep them out of this, Gin, you know I will be there and even if they don't want me to, guess what… I won't listen to orders when you'll be there fighting on your own!' Draco screamed this time at his wife and Harry and Hermione mentally confirmed their theory about the Malfoys' marriage being a love-hate relationship ever since it started back in Hogwarts.

'Ginny… he's actually right. He's an adult and even if we are the leaders of the Order, we can't forbid someone to participate in the battle…' Ginny said and Hermione turned and looked at her the same moment her husband did the same, Harry looked at his wife too.

'Well you did forbid me to follow you when it was about saving Draco…' Ginny said in anger and Hermione sighed.

'We're aurors and that was a mission for us… now with the possibly final battle… we can't say no to anyone, especially when he won't listen and follow anyway. And he could jeopardize the whole deal by uncovering the rest of us.' Harry saved his wife this time and Hermione nodded her head and sent a mental thanks as Ginny huffed and her face turned even redder than it usually did during a fight.

'I just don't want to lose you,' she finally said and Draco looked at her with his face softened, causing the Potters to feel even more uncomfortable as the Malfoys were the couple least close to them in their extended non-blood related family.

'I know… you won't,' Draco finally said and hugged his wife, as he moved his arm around her his sleeve was lifted and Harry saw a huge scar on his left arm, where the Dark Mark once was located. Draco saw Harry's eyes looking at spot from Ginny's back and he sighed and spoke to him as he broke the hug with his redhead wife.

'Bellatrix did this to me… during the torturing, she said I don't deserve to bear such symbol since I took the wrong path after the war… I couldn't agree more with my beloved aunt…' Draco said as he looked the badly healed wound that seemed to have taken place weeks ago.

'We need to go to the meeting, everyone will be arriving soon,' Hermione finally said as the four adults had remained silent, looking at the violently unstitched Dark Mark on the blonde man's arm. Harry nodded his head and took his wife by the waist as Draco did the same with Ginny and the two couples exited the living room in silence.

A silence that was broken as the couples entered the full of Order members, kitchen, everyone was there, the inner cycle, all the members were waiting for the Leader and the Keeper to take their position. There weren't enough seats and many were standing close to the table, Harry smiled as he could see the Order larger than ever.

Harry and Hermione finally reached the head of the long table and looked around them at everyone who expected to learn the latest news. Harry had destroyed Draco's wand, the last Horcrux a few hours after their return from the Malfoy manor and now he was finally content to announce that the Battle would be even for them against Bellatrix and her army.

'Bellatrix Lestrange had created three Horcruxes, two back in the second War and one more recently,' Harry started and the people who didn't know widened their eyes as they knew that she was back alive but they didn't know the existence of more than one Horcruxes. Harry waited for the murmurs and whispers to end before he could go on. 'We've destroyed all the Horcruxes so the battle that is to come will be even for us against her.' Harry went on and most people cheered for the couple and their success. Harry nodded his head without a hint of a smile and he went on.

'A battle is soon to take place, we don't know when or where, but the ones willing to fight and even die, need to be prepared at anytime. The ministry is informed, we'll have aurors and all the possible alliances with creatures like fairies, trolls, giants, half-giants, goblins and some other creatures. Aurors of other ministries around Europe who have alliances with the British ministry along the ministries of countries under the English Crown will help, the Canadians for example will be arriving tomorrow, so the people of the various islands around the world and Australia will.' Harry went on and a wave of satisfaction passed through the members of the Order.

'We'll have to keep our Order organized, Harry and I are back in our positions as Aurors but our job is to keep the Order united and organized.' Hermione spoke this time and everyone nodded their heads. 'We need to keep our eyes open and watchful, the strike and the start of the battle can be anywhere, anytime,' Hermione went on and everyone nodded again.

'We won't lie to you, right now, Bellatrix Lestrange is furious and ready to strike, the fight can take place anywhere, even here, so we all need to take the necessary measures.' Harry spoke in his turn and everyone sobered and listened even more intensely. 'We'll be waiting for her to strike first, and wherever she does, whenever she does… we'll go there immediately and try to take her down, we have some suspicions of her trying to strike either here, the Hogwarts Castle or the Ministry, in any case, we need to be prepared.' Harry went on and everyone nodded their heads as people looked at each other, knowing that they were all nearing the end of this.

'So the Horcruxes are destroyed, but who's supposed to actually face her?' Bill Weasley wondered and everyone focused on the couple for an answer. Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and he spoke after a nod of his wife's head.

'We will, Hermione and I, we have the Horcruxes and the prophesy is talking clearly about us two and her, it won't be any help if you'd tried to help…' Harry said and didn't stop as Ron was ready to protest. 'We just need you to fight the rest, whatever species they are until Hermione and I can fight with her,' Harry went on and everyone sighed and nodded. 'We have the Hallows and her Horcruxes are destroyed and lets say that this won't be my first…' Harry said in a try to cheer up the team and he made as many of the Order members smiled and nodded in pride for the leader of the Order. 'Plus, my wife, my rock, the mistress of the Hallows will have my lazy arse backed up so I'm sure we can make it,' Harry added as he looked at his wife and many laughed as she grinned and kissed his cheek once.

Ever since the meeting, every day felt like the last one, everyone was in uniforms and clothes good and strong enough for battle and everyone was tensed for the moment the alarm would be set off, the problem was, the alarm hadn't been set off for the past two weeks and everyone was getting to the edge.

Harry woke up with a small startle as a nightmare about Bellatrix had disturbed him, it actually surprised him since when Hermione was there, nightmares were away, he looked at the side of Hermione's but she wasn't there. For a moment his mind was sent into panic mode as he expected to see her. After a moment, the sound of the shower reached his ears and he relaxed with a huff as a sound came from the joined bathroom of their chamber. He stood up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and moved close to the closed door, he touched the knob for a moment and then opened it. He smiled as he saw his wife's naked form in the shower, cleaning her body with her back to him.

The glass of the shower didn't allow him to see the so familiar details but he watched with interest and care nonetheless. He knew every curve of Hermione's body, he had caressed and kissed every part of hers. He knew those arms that held him and their children, her beautiful waist and how she moved gracefully her hips when she strolled victorious from yet another successful mission in the ministry. These beautiful, long legs that had been wrapped around his waist in so many occasions, that he caressed in so many more. Hermione finally turned around and Harry could see that her eyes were closed as she massaged her head under the spray of water. Harry smiled wider as he saw Hermione's face through the glass, the face that had been his daily pleasure for so many years. The face of his love.

'I hope you're done stalking and staring, dear husband, I need you to give me the towel.' Hermione finally said and Harry chuckled as he finally moved away from the doorway and took her towel. He opened the door of the shower the moment she turned off the spray and looked at him with a smile on her face as he waited for her with the towel ready. Hermione stepped in Harry's hug and he wrapped his arms along the towel around her body, their lips met in a good morning kiss.

When the kiss was broken Harry helped his wife with the towel and she accepted all the affection. For the past days, the preparation of the day that once was something quick and easy now had turned into a ritual for the two, their house was full of people who still lived there for the past months, their only time of privacy were in the mornings in their chamber. Harry took Hermione's wand from the cupboard and dried her hair with her favorite charm, the one he had seen her casting even on his own hair for the past years.

The Potters moved out of the bathroom and reached the wardrobe with Harry loving the moment of his wife abandoning the towel and getting in her underwear. He too, took off his nightshirt and pants and felt her eyes on him. They put on their uniforms and in silence, Harry helped Hermione with the laces of her uniform's bodice as she held her hair up with her hands. Harry tied the bodice's laces and kissed Hermione shoulder before she could let her curly hair down again.

Hermione helped her husband with his own robes and they tied up their boots before they could get close to the drawer where they had the Hallows. Hermione broke the spell they always had on the drawer and Harry took the Elder Wand from the inside, he put it in his pocket and Hermione closed and shut the drawer again, the robe and the stone weren't needed, the Elder Wand would do the job again.

'We need to be careful, it's enough just to have her disarming us and she'll be the Mistress.' Hermione said and Harry sighed and nodded, untypically they had decided for Harry to have the Wand in his own pocket, he had the hallows before, he knew their power better than Hermione and she trusted him to have the wand as much as she'd do with herself.

'I think our Bond and not the Wand will take her down,' Harry said seriously and Hermione nodded her head.

'It will be a combination of all the things,' Hermione said and Harry sighed and nodded, they had been on the edge with Bellatrix not attacking for so long, he wanted to go to battle, to fight and get over all this. 'We should go and see the kids, the only good thing out of all this waiting is our time with the kids,' Hermione said after the moment of silence and Harry this time smiled and nodded, he loved waking up his children and that he could do it even now after so many months of Hermione and himself being away meant a lot to him.

All the kids were asleep in one, expanded room, Lily's room, Harry and Hermione got inside the room of the sleeping toddlers and moved close to the beds of Lily and James, Jane was probably already downstairs with the Grangers as they had took it upon themselves to take care of the Potter kids as they wouldn't fight.

Lily's eyes opened slowly and she looked at her mom and dad with a smile, Hermione leaned and gave a kiss to her daughter as the little girl wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulders. Harry did the same with the waking James who yawned and stretched, causing his pajama shirt to be lifted up and expose his belly, Harry tickled his son and the boy squealed and giggled as he hugged his father. The couple remained with their kids for awhile but as the room of the children was the only that didn't allow the alarm to startle them the Potters wondered why they could hear footsteps running out of the door.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other but before they could do something Edward and Jane Granger burst in the room and gestured for the Potters to hurry up, Jane already holding the littlest Potter. The couple stood up and let their kids in their grandparents' care without leaving space for complains as Lily's eyes filled with tears. Harry was already reaching the door with Hermione by his hand but his wife halted, left his hand and ran back to her daughter. Harry waited for a moment as Ron was reaching the door and was whispering for them to hurry up, something had happened.

'Keep an eye on the fishes, mommy and daddy will be fine.' Hermione said as she framed her daughter's face with her hands before she could give her a kiss, she kissed James then and little Janie, Jane Granger herself kissed her own daughter.

Only then Hermione took the baby in her arms and brought James and Lily against her body with her free arm. Hermione closed her eyes and Harry gasped as he felt what she was doing… a spell that once had been laid on him when he was barely a year old by his own mother. After the spell was cast Hermione let the children and followed her husband and best friend out of the room.

'If we don't make it, she will come after them; I hope she will just forget like Voldemort did the first time…' Hermione said as Harry looked at her with pained eyes, there were possibilities of them never returning and they knew it.

Everything was in alert, a total contrast to when Harry and Hermione had woken up. Ron was ready in his own robes for battle and his wand was at the ready as the trio, along with other people rushed down the stairs from the various rooms they occupied as bedrooms. They finally reached the kitchen where people were already flooing away to the ministry in duos and trios.

Early in a December morning, just a few days from Christmas the Battle was to take place, in the ministry of magic. Harry and Hermione rushed close to the floo and flooed away on their own because they needed to get to the ministry soon to organize everyone. The first thing the two Potters saw was chaos, and that took their breath away.

People of the ministry were laying dead in the atrium, people that had probably been taken down at the first blow. Aurors were already fighting against a huge team of various creatures, two giants were fighting with a lot of aurors and people from the squad of the magical law enforcement. There were two megeras, Inferies, goblins of a wild race in the Balkans and a few dementors that had trapped some people in a corner, the rest of the army was made by many dark wizards, neo-death eaters, the Potters' enemies, even dark wizards thought dead.

The first thing the Potters did were to cast the Patronus charms, soon the bright Stag and Otter were running in the air towards the dementors and the first battle started. Then, Harry and Hermione threw themselves in battle as more and more Order members and other alliances were reaching the atrium from the fireplaces as the news of the attack was spreading.

Harry and Hermione remained side by side as they fought with enemies, soon Ron and Luna were close to them and a few moments after, Draco and Ginny were also fighting close by, the couples tried to help each other as much as they could through the havoc of spells and blood. The giants were trying to take down as many as possible and they were actually succeeding but more and more people were arriving through the fireplaces. The elevators had been destroyed so whoever was downstairs had already been trapped. The huge golden statue the community wanted to set up for the Golden Trio was surprisingly still standing in the middle of the huge chamber.

Harry and Hermione were trying to spot Bellatrix but they couldn't see her through the chaos, they expected to see her at the far end of her army but for now they couldn't find her.

'We must kill the giants!' Draco roared as one of the giants tried to take down many people by waving his arms with force, Ginny got out of the way just in time. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco and Ginny all pointed their wands towards the first giant and the six curses hit the giant in the face, the huge creature seemed hurt but that made him even more furious and only then Harry took the decision and drew the Elder Wand out of his pocket. The Avada from the Deathstick hit the beast right between the eyes and the giant fell with a loud thud that shook the floor beneath everyone's feet. Harry turned around and did the same with the second giant, he didn't want to kill the creatures but by now, the two creatures had killed tens of people with their blows.

When the giants were finally done and the dementors were chased in a corner by the Patronus charms, the enemies focused on the three couples and as the rest of the order and the allies moved close to help the true fights started with people cursing each other, shields being lifted and bodies along with blood and beams of light flying everywhere.

Harry always made sure to have Hermione in his eyesight as she did the same, he was trying to keep an eye on people like Ron and Luna but sometimes it was impossible as he and his wife were fighting outnumbered. Working as one, however, served them well as they could function as one being, one raising a shield for both when the other was cursing someone else. For a moment Harry thought that he saw a woman falling but he wasn't sure who it was as the dust of the exploded walls, elevators and fireplaces was lingering in the air.

The explosive charms that were heard however above their heads made everyone duck as the huge statue that everyone was standing and fighting before, was hit. The statue was hit in its upper part and soon the heads of Harry and Hermione's made by gold were now falling with a loud noise. Harry pushed his wife away as the huge pieces of gold crushed the marbled floor they previously were standing on.

Harry and Hermione looked up and above the cut heads of their golden selves and finally saw her. She was there, in all her glory, Bellatrix Lestrange was wearing some of Voldemort's destroyed Horcruxes that she had probably stolen, she looked more insane than ever with Ravenclaw's tiara on her head, the locket around her neck and the ring Dumbledore had destroyed on her finger.

The Potters didn't wait for an invitation as they jumped away from the fallen heads and approached Bellatrix, side by side. The woman pointed her wand at the couple and the two raised a shield that took the blow with a thud. The fight around them resumed but the three people cycled, with the couple ready to block any attack. Bellatrix seemed impatient as they kept that odd dance of death and soon her wand was pointing at the couple once more, Hermione blocked the charm with a wave of her arm and Bellatrix even furious disappeared in black smoke.

The couple held their hands even tighter as they knew her tactic and expected her to show right before or behind them so they held hands and moved in a position of having their backs saved by their own bodies. Hermione raised a shield but the couple was taken by surprise the moment Bellatrix showed up right before Hermione, breaking the shield and casting a spell on her own hand.

Then Bellatrix stabbed her hand on Hermione's chest and because of the charm she actually made it to have her hand inside Hermione's flesh. The brunette witch screamed in agony as she fell on her knees, leaving her husband's hand and Harry in his panic pointed his wand at Bellatrix who shook the index finger of her free hand, showing him that it wouldn't be a good move to curse her while she was clutching on Hermione's heart inside her chest.

'Not a wise move… you knew how to play but I have been in the game way longer than you…' Bellatrix said as she kept her vice grip on Hermione's heart who was gasping and crying in pain as the Death Eater's hand was hidden inside Hermione's chest. The most important organ for the purebloods was the heart, they loved playing with the hearts of their enemies and right now Harry had good chances seeing Hermione dying in the worst way.

'Now… give me the Elder Wand…' Bellatrix said and Hermione moaned louder.

_Don't, she'll kill me anyway, don't give it. _Hermione sent through the bond as they both shared the physical and mental pain, maybe these was their last moments together.

'Give me the Wand!' Bellatrix bellowed this time and Harry took the Deathstick out of his pocket.

_If she kills me she'll be the Mistress of it anyway, and she will… so don't give it my love…_ Hermione tried again before she could cry out in pain. Harry was blind in fear of Hermione dying, this shouldn't be the way. He finally reached his hand with the wand in it and the only thing needed was for Bella to reach too.

However, before the Death Eater could move her free hand, Hermione wrapped her hand around Harry's tight fist and the moment Harry and Hermione were holding the Wand again and then things changed.

Bellatrix screamed in agony this time as she finally withdrew her hand from inside Hermione's chest as if she had been burnt and the couple felt the same waves of energy that had washed over their bodies repeating themselves. Harry helped Hermione stand up with his free arm as they held the wand together and he marveled for a moment, at Hermione's unscarred skin where Bella's hand was dag moments before. Only that old scar of Dolohov's was there.

After that moment Harry felt the surge of power ready to burst as Bellatrix took some steps back, however, this time Hermione waved her free hand and the death eater was frozen in her place. The battle was still being in progress but the moment the surge of power reached its peak the huge shield that had been risen in Hogwarts the night of the Hallows' return in Harry's hands, was now back.

It started as a light but then formed itself in that half-sphere shaped charm that took under its power everything and everyone as it spread to all directions evenly. Allies and friends were unharmed, the enemies however were suffering as the dull noise of the shield went louder and louder.

The couple was still standing, holding the wand with all their power as the shield was exhausting them, yet, they could feel their bond and the power of the Hallows reaching new peaks of power as they went on. Soon the entire atrium was under the bright shield of white color and the dull noise was covering everything else.

Bellatrix who was still standing before the couple struggled not to scream in pain but she gave up and shrieked as the power of it felt like burning, even like that, she tried to raise her wand and cast a final Avada to the couple. The bright green light actually hit the Potters and then everything turned white for the two.

There was no surge of power, no communication in the bond, no dull sound, no Bellatrix and no fight, there was only, warm, bright light before their eyes. Harry could feel more out of knowledge and not the bond that now was inactive that Hermione was afraid but he wasn't so he hugged her close to him. He knew where he was, he had been there before, and now he was back again with his wife.

Soon the light was fading and King's Cross was revealed.

There, in a chair, Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them with a kind smile on his face and a waving hand for them to approach. Harry had told Hermione about his first time there, when they were in Australia to take back her parents, so many years ago, now the married couple was in that place.

'My children,' Albus said and Harry and Hermione stood before him still in a hug. 'So good to see you, the portrait serves me well but it's different to see you in flesh…' Albus said and Hermione spoke.

'Are we dead?' Hermione asked and Harry could hear the fear in her voice, she didn't want to abandon their children, they didn't know if Bella was gone so they needed to go back and finish things off.

'No, my dear, but you're not alive either… you're somewhere in the middle.' Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded her head.

'Why you're still here, professor?' Harry asked and Dumbledore smiled.

'Good question! Always good questions, well I'm here because I had to wait for things to be settled before I could go on…' Albus said and Harry nodded his head. 'And I'm not alone…' the older man went on and both Harry and Hermione looked at their left as they sensed movement and soon they could see Severus Snape approaching the three people. The man that had tried to save Harry so many times stood before the couple and looked at them. The last time they had exchanged some words were in McGonagall's office, the night they were back for their final year, when Harry and Hermione were still best of friends but nothing more.

'I had once told you not to waste your mother's gift, her love and I'm glad you finally listened to me, even for this once.' Snape said and for the first time not only in his life but also his death, he had no hint of irony or remorse for Harry. The green eyed wizard actually smiled at Severus and nodded his head as he tightened his hold on Hermione.

'We're finally done here, waiting for the...train because you're finally done with your banes, there's none else to fight, your destiny has been fulfilled.' Albus said and the couple turned and looked at him. 'I was right about Hermione… she's the only one to keep your feet on the ground.' Albus added with a playful wink. Harry grinned and nodded his head.

'You were, sir, so right… it took me just a few weeks after our talk to realize it.' Harry said and finally Albus Dumbledore stood up and with Severus Snape moved slightly away from the couple of the Potters. Only then they realized that there was no black creature under the seat anymore...

Out of nowhere, a train started approaching and within seconds it stopped before the two elder men, Severus got inside the train without a word but before Dumbledore could do the same he turned and looked at the couple with mischief in his eyes.

'Take care of each other… and have fun, because life is a short witch…' the older man said and winked at the couple again above his glasses before he could disappear inside the wagon.

After that, Harry and Hermione felt the bright light getting stronger and stronger once again until they couldn't see anything as the sound of people talking started to be heard from afar, they were sure they could recognize people they knew as they slowly drifted back to reality, back to life.

* * *

SSSOOO? what u think? a fight, mean, vicious Bella, Hermione casting the charm of love Lily cast once on Harry, please do review the last chapie of this

the epilogue will soon be up

thank you for reading, please do review :)

CP09


	19. Epilogue Eleven Years Later

_OK people, here is the final chapter of one of my favorite stories, I am have bittersweet feelings as a huge cycle started with the End Of Illusions years ago and now it's finished with this chapie, I loved making these two stories, they are two of my fav stories and I hope you liked them as much as I did. _

_HUGE, HUGE H U G E thanks to Marla1, a true friend, a great supporter and an AWESOME beta!_

_With no further addo… _

_Enjoy…_

_Epilogue_

_Eleven Years Later…_

_2019_

'I swear in Merlin's name, James, the moment I have you in my arms you're dead!' Lily Potter screamed out loud as she threw one of her shoes to her running brother's way, the shoe missed the boy by a mere inch as he ducked and then exited the room while he laughed mockingly.

James Potter was still running, laughing all the way not looking in front of him. When he collided with a soft, feminine body the laughter immediately died down and he turned his head only to come across the glaring eyes of his mother.

'We're supposed to be leaving in less than an hour for King's Cross and all you do is tease your sister when you know that she's gets upset easily.' Hermione said accusingly at her thirteen year old son who smiled sheepishly. James Potter was known for being the teaser of the family, the one to bring his sisters on edge as to amuse himself, he wasn't a bad boy, he was just a trouble maker like his father and his teen energy drove his older sister crazy sometimes, especially when she was trying to study and be perfect in her school duties like her mother was at her age.

' It's because she has her period isn't it?' James said in amusement and moved his eyebrows up and down pointedly.

'While you laugh at her period, her womb has cramps so the blood can move down,' Jane Potter said in complete calmness as she came out of her bedroom with her stuffs ready in her trunk. Hermione and James Potter looked at the eleventh year old who was ready for her first time at Hogwarts, her mother's eyes were full of amusement now and James' face had a huge frown of disgust as he slapped his palm on his eyes.

'Bad picture…' He murmured as Hermione ruffled his hair and let him go to his bedroom to get his last things done along with his owl. She moved close to Jane and kissed her cheek. The young girl was seemingly calm for the first time in Hogwarts but Hermione just knew that she was anxious, like she had been so many years back.

'Are you ready?' Hermione asked softly and Jane smiled at her mom proudly, trying to look and be more mature than she was.

'Of course, mommy, I will be a brave Gryffindor at the end of the night,' Jane said in confidence and Hermione smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Or a wise Hufflepuff, or a cunning Ravenclaw, or a naughty Slytherin, it doesn't matter, sweetie,' Hermione said but her daughter sighed and shook her head.

'No, I will be a Gryffindor like Lily and James, like you and daddy were,' Jane said firmly and Hermione sighed and kissed her cheek the moment footsteps were heard from the stairs and soon Harry with a very squealing Sirius were getting on the second floor of the house. Sirius Potter was the joy of the house, the eight year old was born two years after the Final Battle the day Bellatrix Lestrange was dead for good. He had brown hair like his mother's but his eyes were emerald like Lily and James', inherited from their dad.

'Oh Jane! Go and nail the hat! Have it forced to have you in the Lions!' Sirius exclaimed the moment he was set down by his father, Hermione gasped and glared at her youngest for the language he used. Jane laughed as her brother moved close to her and hugged her tightly. Sirius was closer to Jane as James teased him a lot and he had a big age difference with Lily so the wise and always calmed Jane was the best company for him.

'OK, Janie, is your trunk ready? Should I take it to the car?' Harry Potter asked his youngest girl who nodded her head as she looked up at him with the brown eyes of her mother.

'Oi dad! My trunk is ready too.' James was heard and Harry chuckled.

'Oi son! You're supposed to be a big man as you're saying again and again, bring the trunk downstairs and I'll load it to the car, you little lazy wizard.' Harry responded and his youngest children along with his wife laughed as they heard James groaning as the try didn't work.

'OK, go downstairs and get ready,' Hermione said and Harry looked at his wife pointedly, Hermione nodded and gestured for them to go downstairs as she would handle the situation. Harry nodded and took Jane's trunk as the children moved downstairs before him. Hermione sighed as she took it upon herself to speak to Lily.

The oldest of the children and symbol of their love had a heartache in the summer as she and Arthur Weasley, the son of Ron and Luna's had broken up. When Hermione, Harry and Ron had seen their children getting together in fourth year they feared that things wouldn't end up nicely as Lily was very much like her mom and Arthur very much like his dad. The boy was more immature than James even if he was a couple of years older and it was a matter of time until he'd hurt Lily. The eldest Potter child was so sad that she had even thought of not returning at Hogwarts as she and Arthur had been selected to be the Prefects, therefore a lot of uncomfortable time in common was waiting for them. After a conversation with her mother Lily had decided to go back to her school and not abandon her education for a boy. It seemed like the Granger- Potter women just couldn't be matched with the Weasleys.

Hermione sighed and knocked once at her daughter's opened door as she leaned down and picked up her daughter's thrown shoe that had missed James.

'Come in!' Lily called out as she had been busy in the deeper part of her wardrobe, she finally reached and took a small box she was searching for and put it in her trunk as she turned around and looked at her mom who smiled at the spit image of her daughter's, apart their eyes, the two looks exactly the same.

'What's in the box? Am I allowed to know?' Hermione asked gently and Lily blushed but nodded her head as she took the box in her hands the moment her mom approached her, the two women almost at the same height. Inside the box, the two fishes were swimming, not caring for a thing in the world, since they were magical they needed nothing but water to survive.

'The back of my wardrobe is the only safe place from James.' Lily murmured and Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek as she hugged her closer. Lily wrapped her arms around her mom as she closed the box with the fishes that proved her parents' wellbeing. She was always afraid of her parents' lives, ever since she learned about the Bond, what it meant for one to get severely hurt and herself being the Symbol. Her biggest fear was for her one day to wake up and see the fishes disappearing with a slight "pof"…

'We'll do just fine, you should be more scared of our sanity with Sirius here…' Hermione pointed out and her daughter laughed and kissed her mom on the cheek.

'He will take care of you, I'm sure.' Lily said with a chuckle and Hermione grinned.

'And you will take care of them, OK? Especially James, I'm sure Jane will do just fine,' Hermione said and her daughter nodded her head solemnly. 'You're brother is not a bad person you know that… he just likes to tease you a bit… he loves you very much.' Hermione tried but Lily sighed and turned to her trunk again. She knew James loved her, like every brother would but she hated it when he was so insensitive with her, even if he had proved his love to her the previous year when he fought with a boy of the seventh year because he had said something about Lily and how he'd be with her if they were one thing.

'My brother will wish not to have me as Prefect this year… and I will punish his ass off when I am Head Girl…' Lily threatened but Hermione knew she didn't mean it. Lily was just meant to be a good person; she never hurt anyone, only herself like Hermione used to do at her age.

'I will miss you very much,' Lily said after a few moments of silence and Hermione made a small "aww" sound and hugged her baby girl tightly.

'We'll miss you too, sweetheart, very much, anything you need, owl us and we'll be there… and in extreme need, use the Map of your grandfather and we'll meet you in Hogsmeade.' Hermione said and Lily looked almost shocked at her mother. Hermione Potter would never advise any of her children to break the rules. 'I wish I could have your dad as my boyfriend back at school, I know what heartache feels like…' Hermione added as an explanation and Lily sighed and moved away.

'I'm not heartbroken, I'm fine, I am … fine!' Lily finally said stubbornly and Hermione sighed and nodded her head as she didn't want to push things, it had been a difficult summer.

'Girls, are you ready?' Harry's voice was heard from downstairs and Hermione helped her daughter with her trunk and Selene, her cat in her basket before they could exit the room. In their way they saw James running up in his bedroom, taking his broom, cursing in a slow voice about almost forgetting the most important thing in his life and running back down. Hermione and Lily laughed as some things never change.

The road to King's Cross was almost peaceful in the car as James had finally stopped teasing Lily and was scaring the always calmed Jane about the first time in the boats and the sorting Hat. After a slap from Lily and a glare from Hermione however, he stopped and hugged his sisters by the shoulders while Sirius kept cheering for Jane.

The Potter family reached their destination and the kids moved out of the back seats of the Lancia and stretched as they had gotten too big to be comfortable. Harry helped them with their trunks and pets while Hermione and Sirius brought carriers for them. They all started for the platforms 9 and 10 so they could slip between them and reach Hogwarts express.

First Hermione with little Sirius, then Lily and Jane and then Harry and James slipped through the barrier unnoticed and the smoke from the train made everything look fogged. They looked around and soon they spotted the long fire red hair and the blond-silver hair of Ginny and Draco Malfoy as they helped their daughters with their own trunks, by Ginny's side, the also first-year son of hers, the spit image of his father was waiting with his trunk already done, Nymphadora and Helladora Malfoy who would attend their fourth year smiled and waved as they spotted the Potter family.

'Hello guys, how's my cunning Godson?' Ginny asked as she turned around and looked at James who smiled and hugged his Godmother. Little Orion Malfoy smiled at Harry and Hermione who were his Godparents. After the Potters saved Draco, Ginny had finally been better and better with Hermione and Harry and after all those years she was back to normal with them. As they found out later, Ginny had been pregnant during the third war and brought to life little Orion and the Potters were made the Godparents. Hermione kissed on the cheek the blonde boy who smiled nervously.

'Ready to be a Hogwarts student?' Hermione asked as she framed her Godson's face, Orion nodded his head and smiled more comfortably at Jane as they were in the same shoes.

'He is always ready,' Draco said in confidence and both Ginny and Hermione looked at the blonde man, begging for him to give the poor boy a break.

Before they could say another word, Luna and Ron with their children, Amelia and Arthur showed up and waved at the rest.

'Hello guys, how are you? Ready for the new year?' Ron asked as Luna and Amelia stood close, Arthur remained a bit distanced as Lily was close to her own parents, the two didn't share a simple glance even if they eventually should as they were the Prefects.

'We're ready,' a small chorus of voices was heard and Ron looked at Lily for a moment more as she had remained silent, Lily was his Godchild and Luna's of course and they both felt bad for the girl not talking or responding too much.

'We should all hurry, you need to find a wagon… or two so you can be settled. Come on Gin, lets help them.' Luna offered and Ginny nodded hurriedly as she wanted to end the awkwardness between the Potter girl and the Weasley boy the soonest. She took Orion by the hand like Luna did with little Jane and they both lead of the children as Hermione remained with Harry and Sirius. Orion, Nymphadora and Helladora Malfoy got in the train first after saying their goodbyes to their father. The Wealsey kids followed and Lily waited for Arthur to get in before Luna could let Jane kiss goodbye her mom.

'We'll write to you tomorrow morning, answer the owl and tell us your opinion about everything, I will be waiting,' Hermione said to her little daughter and Jane smiled for the first time nervously.

'I hope to be writing to you from the Gryffindor tower,' Jane said and Harry leaned in next to his wife as they both kissed Jane and hugged her together.

'We love you, pumpkin, that matters,' Harry said and Hermione nodded as she finally cracked and the first tears started to fall as one more of her babies were leaving their home. Harry hugged his wife with one arm as they let go of Jane and it was James' turn to be kissed goodbye.

'Don't give a hard time to your sisters, they need their brother more than another trouble maker,' Hermione said and James grinned but nodded.

'I would never hurt them, mom, just provoke them, after all…. I'm not stupid, Lily can do magic at Hogwarts… I'm not messing with her.' James said and his parents laughed as Lily just poked her wand on his ribs, making him yelp and blushed on her way in the train. The Potters hugged their son and let him go as Arthur and Orion called for him to hurry. Sirius kissed his siblings goodbye and then the three Potter kids got inside the train as Harry scooped the youngest boy in his arms.

Soon their heads were out of the train windows and they were waving as the train puffed more smoke as on the platform, the Potters, the Weasleys and the Malfoys waved at the children.

'Write to us soon! And be careful of the Nargles and the firing Obridges!' Luna screamed out and the children laughed as Draco who was by her right side covered his ear with a frown because of the loud voice. Ron by Luna's left side only rolled his eyes and the Potters grinned as they kept waving at the kids.

'I love you mommy! I'll see you in the first visit in Hogsmeade!' Jane called out and Hermione sniffed and wore a brave smile on her face.

'I love you too baby!' Hermione called out as now Jane was shouting her goodbye at Sirius who waved at his favorite sister. The train finally started moving; abandoning the platform once again for the new season and the adults remained there like the rest of the relatives of the students as the train left the station.

After the train was out of sight Hermione let the tears fall and she finally cried freely but was comforted by Harry who had still Sirius in one arm but hugged her too.

'Don't cry, Hermione, at least you have the young man here… my youngest left already…' Ginny tried to comfort her friend as Draco wrapped one arm around his own wife, he was a stern and fair father but he was always supporting of Ginny too.

'Don't cry mommy, I'm here,' Sirius tried to comfort his mom who nodded her head and took away her tears from Harry's hug.

'The time will pass like it did with Lily and James… they'll be back for Christmas before we realize it…' Harry said softly and Hermione sighed and nodded at her husband, he could feel her distress through the bond and she could feel his own sadness but they knew it was just the way of life.

'Ok, guys, we have to go, we promised George we would help with the shop before the new season's tricks arrive.' Ron said and with Luna said their goodbyes to the other two couples and left. After a while Draco left too as he had to go to the ministry and Ginny promised her mother to go and see her, now with all the children and grandchildren gone from the house Molly Weasley was more alone than ever, only the memory of Arthur's had been with her.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius Potter were left on the platform as everyone started moving around.

'So you have to go to the ministry? And nana will take me to her house?' the young boy asked in a small pout but his parents grinned.

'Actually, nana Jane had some things to do with grandpa and going back home is not an option… so we could always go to Diagon, have some shopping and then go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.' Harry offered and Sirius' face brightened as it wasn't easy for both his parents to take a day off since they were the Heads of the department of Security that after the war stopped to be a simple auror office and became one of the departments.

'And we could talk about getting an owl for me too?' Sirius tested the waters and this time Harry looked at Hermione with the same pleading eyes of his son.

_Please?_

_I don't know love…_

_He is alone without the rest of the children gone… and he is asking for it so nicely…_

_I'm not sure… maybe Prongs can still work out for him…._

_Prongs worked out for me and James… it's time for the poor owl to take a break…_

'I guess we can check out if there are new and beautiful owls…' Hermione finally said after the small debate inside the Bond she shared with Harry. Sirius' smile couldn't be any wider as he was set down by his father so he could hug his mother tightly. Hermione hugged her son tightly with her long mane moving before her as she leaned and kissed the boy's messy brown hair.

'Then we should go, guys, it's time for us to have fun!' Harry said playfully as he took Hermione's hand, a gesture that was a part of him after all those years. Sirius kept the one armed hug with his mom who did the same after she arranged her purse and the three Potters started moving away from the platform.

As Harry's hair had gotten longer and he hadn't the time to cut it with the mission of the past months, he moved some messy locks away from his eyes with his hand, and as he did so, he felt the scar on his forehead, the scar that symbolized all his banes and blessings in his life. The scar that had pained him so much, the scar that Hermione had caressed first time back then, out of the tent that night and then so many more time when they were a couple. The scar that now was nothing more but an anomaly of his skin.

Hermione looked at Harry with love in her eyes as she felt his thoughts about the scar and she squeezed his hand in reassurance of all the bad things being finished. And like that Harry took his hand away as he knew that his life was finally in Harmony….

Soo guys? What u think of the epilogue? I wanted to end this as the DH ended but in a better way… what u think of little Sirius and Orion? What about Lily and Arthur breaking up? Please do review and tell me your opinion please for the last chapie here

Thanks for following me through these two stories, please review

CP09


End file.
